<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In unseren Schatten by Joycewrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24354124">In unseren Schatten</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joycewrites/pseuds/Joycewrites'>Joycewrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Enderal (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Gen, Magical Realism, Novelization</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:08:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>30,392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24354124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joycewrites/pseuds/Joycewrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>YES IT'S NOT IN ENGLISH! (yet)<br/>Translation to it will happen once I finish and edit/rewrite it. Please don't try to put the thing on google translate, for your own sanity.</p>
<p>Черт пойми что происходит со всем известным русским сайтом фанфиков, так что здесь будет лежать дубликат "Теней" на всякий случай.<br/>Для новых читателей: это новеллизация квестлайна Ралаты с, что называется, heavy canon divergence.<br/>Хотелось увидеть начало сюжетной ветки с перспективы моей прорицательницы. И внезапно дело<br/>пошло дальше.<br/>Работа задумывалась в первую очередь как исследование персонажа. Квесты и диалоги переписаны,<br/>чтобы не повторять игровой контент.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Prophet | Prophetess/Tharael</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Blut und staub</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Мои бета для этого проекта - Thanais и Keyboardwielding_Squid. Без вас кина бы не было.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>− Да ты и до третьего боя не дотянешь. Придётся выкупать твою шкуру ценой твоих же честно заработанных. <br/>
− Бросаешь мне вызов, Даль'Варек? <br/>
− Ни в коем случае, милая леди! Как я могу идти на подобные риски в нашей абсолютно непростой ситуации? − Джеспар ударил по столу пустой кружкой, улыбаясь во все зубы. <br/>
Сири уже даже не пыталась сопротивляться этим ленивым провокациям, − марафон по тавернам в поисках всех неиспробованных сортов эля отчетливо сказывался на оценке ситуации. <br/>
− Чего хитро лыбишься? Меня уговаривать не надо. Три боя, говоришь... На что спорим? <br/>
− А хоть и на коня твоего? Славный зверь, нравится мне. − Он мечтательно уставился в подгнившие доски потолка. − Как мы вообще оказались в "Ложном псе"?.. <br/>
− Всем нравится, но он мой. Не годится. Если я выигрываю, достаёшь мне плащ Арантеаля. Его лично, а не любой первый попавшийся. <br/>
Собеседник присвистнул. <br/>
− Могу я поинтересоваться, зачем прекрасной леди столь специфическая вещица? Уж не хочет ли она кутаться в него холодными ночами? Если в её пустом каменном доме так холодно, то она знает, куда обращаться за тёплой компанией, − он весело дёрнул бровью и рассмеялся. <br/>
− Безусловно, мне это отлично известно, мессир Даль'Варек, − Сири расслаблено растянулась на стуле и скосила на него взгляд сквозь упавшую на глаз челку. Эти дурацкие шутки всегда забавляли. − Но мои мотивы я оставлю пока в тайне. Увидишь. <br/>
− Я заинтригован... Годится. В таком случае я хочу того самого чугунного дракона с твоей крыши. − Он скрестил на груди руки и откинулся на спинку. Весь образ так и светился самодовольством. <br/>
− Что? Зачем? <br/>
Пришлось ухватиться за край стола второй рукой, чтобы сохранить равновесие − идиотское пожелание сбило концентрацию, и задние ножки стула предательски ушли вперёд. <br/>
− Мне показалось, мы тут соревнуемся в предположительном обладании самой бессмысленной вещью? Так вот я хочу дракона. Именно его, а не любого первого попавшегося. <br/>
− Ай, черт с тобой. Договорились. − Она поднялась на ноги, допивая отдающий луговым клевером эль. Удивительно хорошее пойло для такого-то места. Не зря стоит дороже всего остального в их скудном меню. − Где там твоя Колдобина? Веди. <br/>
− Ты хочешь драться сейчас? Ну и ну. Признаться, мне никогда ещё так легко не давались споры. <br/>
− Не ты ли, дорогой друг, рассказывал мне пятью минутами ранее, что за сброд там в основном водится? Я сейчас решу, что это личное оскорбление моих скромных способностей и навыков. К тому же, ещё одна песня, исковерканная этим бардом, и я устрою Колдобину уже здесь. Идём. <br/>
− А парень ведь старается... Уберегу я его лучше от твоего праведного гнева, прекрасная леди. Идём. </p><p>Через полчаса блужданий по пещерам темные переходы вывели их на очередную захламлённую площадь. Эта, однако, явно выделялась на фоне остальных: посередине, скрипя и перестукивая ветками, водрузилось довольно большое дерево. Сири в недоразумении подняла брови: зрелище для пещер мягко говоря непривычное. Это же скала? Где помещаются корни? Как ему хватает света? То есть, хватало. Дерево было мертвым. Иссушенным, добела вылизанным местными холодными сквозняками. Но кроме того − с каждой веточки свисало по паре-тройке грубых нитей с клочками бумаги на другом конце. Некоторые уже сгнили до бурой массы, другие рассохлись, третьи же были относительно свежими − можно было заметить корявый почерк вероятного автора. Остатки спирта окончательно выветрились из головы, и прояснившиеся глаза ловили контрасты игры света, льющегося из чудного светоколодца, на покачивающихся на ветру листочках, исписанных сотнями чужих рук. <br/>
− Эй, погоди! Ты знаешь, зачем это? <br/>
Наёмник только обернулся и пожал плечами: не доводилось ни у кого вызнавать. Пришлось вырвать себя из завороженного оцепенения и следовать за ним дальше, все глубже в гору. <br/>
Мимо прошла пара бритоголовых женщин с татуировками на лбах и в одинаковых плотных масках, скрывающих низ лица. В одинаковом всём. Какого черта? <br/>
− Слушай, местная мода меня удивляет до глубин души. Где раздобыть такой наряд? <br/>
− А, ты ведь не знаешь... Что же, даже если бы я был до беспамятства пьян, я бы не послал тебя спрашивать это у них лично. Они ралаимы... воины Ралаты, или зови это как хочешь. Считай, что это местный Орден, но намного опаснее. Не переходи им дорогу, мой совет. Что до твоего вопроса, то разве что снять с трупа, но даже в таком случае долго в этом облачении погулять не выйдет. За тобой придут, и весьма повезёт, если уйдут они только с броней, не прихватив ещё чего жизненно важного. <br/>
− Очередной вызов? <br/>
− Увы, не в этот раз, милая леди. Мы пришли. </p><p>За массивной двойной дверью, охраняемой ещё одним бритоголовым, расположился неожиданно темный проход, ведущий вглубь к чему-то гудящему, галдящему на все голоса. Сири шла по нему чуть ли не спотыкаясь через шаг, сфокусировав все оставшееся зрение на светловатом пятне затылка наемника. А Джеспар, казалось, знал дорогу наизусть и легко переступал по разбитым камням. Проход закончился огромной многоуровневой пещерой: на нижнем ярусе обустроили арену, засыпали песком и грязью, утыкали кольями и оградили решетками, верхние ярусы приспособили для зрителей, − все пока вполне ожидаемо. <br/>
Джеспар вывел их на площадку в правом крыле, где крутились люди заметно богаче одетые и стояли столы и сундуки со всевозможным скарбом. <br/>
− Привет, Раша, − обратился он к девчонке-старлингу, задумчиво разглядывающей спины тренирующихся внизу бойцов. − Как отец? <br/>
− Какие люди! Давненько тебя не было видно. Сейчас как раз собирается бой, человека на четыре. Хочешь сделать ставку? <br/>
− Почему бы и нет. Пятьдесят монет на неё, − кивнул он головой в сторону Сири. <br/>
− Ого! Вот оно как, значит! У нас новый боец? Правила простые: магией не злоупотреблять, после оглашения боя с арены смыться уже нельзя. Нужно будет подписать бумаги... </p><p>Джеспар остался наверху, а за Сири захлопнулась дверь клетки. Грязный песок непривычно мягко ощущался под тонкими подошвами после каменного пола. Она переступала с ноги на ногу, пытаясь скорее к этому привыкнуть, − объявитель уже начал выкрикивать имена тех нескольких, что решили сегодня меряться друг с другом силами. Из темного прохода напротив вышли трое и разошлись по разным углам площадки. Коренастый парень с самым простым оснащением, лучница, которая по виду, скорее, на оленей привыкла охотиться, чем на людей, и девчонка в кожаной броне, неуверенно держащая кривой меч. Скука. <br/>
Прозвучал сигнал, но Сири не сдвинулась с места: пусть двое сцепятся, а она уже займётся лишним. Парень бросился к лучнице и в тот же момент получил стрелу в бедро. Вторая девичка пошла на неё. Отлично.<br/>
<em>Три быстрых шага вперёд, локтем под ребра, эфесом Зубочистки по уху, хватай за кисть, приставь кинжал к глотке.</em><br/>
Кривой меч упал в грязь. <br/>
− Пожалуйста, не убивай! − Девичка даже не пыталась высвободиться. − Я сдаюсь! Сдаюсь! Не убивай! <br/>
− Хорош орать. Зачем мне... <br/>
Стрела прервала ее, воткнувшись бывшей сопернице меж ребер. Тело обмякло и осело на землю. Сири свела брови. Что же, если так... Это даже упрощало задачу. Бежать метров семь − как раз уложится, пока эта талантливая охотница наложит новую стрелу. Она метнулась вперёд, в несколько больших прыжков преодолела расстояние и на последнем шаге ушла вниз, в ноги. <br/>
На самом деле было все равно, что резать, − с одинаковым успехом она могла и легко ткнуть ее остриём в плечо. Девчонка мигом отбросила лук и ухватилась за подрезанное колено, истерически вопя. Оставалось только дивиться везению на соперников.<br/>
Получается, конец? Парень валялся на полу, истекая кровью, ещё одно тело осталось лежать позади, и лучница явно не готова продолжать бой. Сири отошла назад к двери клетки. Гадкой наружности тип, что впускал ее, только мерзко усмехнулся и недвусмысленно провёл большим пальцем по горлу, указывая кивком в сторону свернувшейся в клубок девчонки: иначе не выпустят. Какая же дрянь.<br/>
Толпа наверху во всю скандировала: «Убей!». Сири обошла арену справа, заходя за ее спину. Почти на голову ниже ее самой, девичка казалась сейчас совсем ребёнком. Вой из-за подрезанной ноги так и не утихал. Хорошо, не услышит шагов. Она прицелилась к виску и, стараясь отвести взгляд куда-то влево, в песок, опустила кинжал. Толпа радостно заорала и сразу же донёсся приглашающий скрип двери. Захотелось с головой опуститься в горячую воду. <br/>
Вверху царило оживление: разбирались со ставками, выясняли отношения и обсуждали подробности. Кто-то дружественно похлопал ее по плечу, подкидывая во второй руке кошель монет. Джеспара нигде не было видно, как и распорядительницы. Бесцельно покрутившись между столов, Сири решила спокойно дождаться разрешения и отошла к каменной стене. Ее-то по-любому найдут. <br/>
До ушей донеслись обрывки голосов, отбивающиеся эхом откуда-то дальше, из темноты перехода. <br/>
− ...Но у меня неоткуда взяться такой сумме за пару дней! <br/>
− Напомни, почему меня должно это волновать? <br/>
− Прошу, ещё хотя бы две недели. <br/>
− Четыре дня. Ралата'Шера. <br/>
Из темноты прохода вышел человек: очередной бритоголовый, но на этот раз аэтерна, судя по ушам. <br/>
− Хороший бой. − Он задержался на миг около Сири, бросив на неё оценивающий взгляд сверху вниз. Прищуренные глаза показались фиолетовыми. Как занимательно. Маг? <br/>
Она уперлась взглядом в отдаляющуюся спину. Неплохая все же у них броня. <br/>
От тени соседней колонны отделилась фигура. <br/>
− На твоём месте я был бы осторожнее. Не каждый день имеешь честь выслушивать комплименты от Ралаты. <br/>
− Друг мой! Вот ты где. Ты звучишь обеспокоенно или мне кажется? И почему ты не сказал мне, что бои здесь насмерть? <br/>
− Будь внимательнее к тому, что подписываешь, милая леди. Забирай выигрыш и идём отсюда. Один из трёх есть. </p><p>Второй бой состоялся на следующий же день. Против нее выставили двух братьев. Эти бойцы были явно опытные, но до жути неповоротливые и точно не привыкшие к юрким соперникам. Того, что был поменьше, Сири сумела обернуть живым щитом и им прикрылась от булавы второго. Через пару мгновений опешивший от совершенного своими же руками здоровяк отправился в забытие от удара ногой в челюсть. Толпа в этот раз не потребовала крови, и ее выпустили, как только она демонстративно перевернула пинком его грузное тело. Второй есть. <br/>
Джеспар ждал наверху, отрешенно потирая запястья. <br/>
− Ловко ты их уделала. Я не удивлен, конечно, но это было быстро. <br/>
− А ты думал, что я при виде здорового мужика бухнусь на колени и возьму, что предложат? Не дождешься. <br/>
− Хотел бы я сказать, что это меня несколько огорчает, милая леди, но.. <br/>
− Заткнись, пока цел, дорогой друг. На твоем месте я бы уже во всю думала как сдернуть с его святейшества заветную красную тряпку. <br/>
− Посмотрим как ты справишься с Гуром. Того и гляди мне самому придется лезть на крышу и свинчивать твоего крылатого, пока ты будешь отлеживаться у апотекариев. <br/>
− Безмерно верю в твои таланты, но обмен любезностями предпочту окончить здесь же. Скоро видно будет, из чего сделан этот Гур. </p><p>Гур оказался сделан из того же, что и она сама. Высоченный бледнолицый аразеалец с боевой секирой и крайне неудачной для Сири пластинчатой броней. Быстро пробежав взглядом по его оснастке, стало ясно, что Зубочистки сквозь такую сталь не пробьются. Единственным слабым местом была правая нога, прикрытая только изношенным гамбезоном. Что ж, придется работать с тем, что есть. Распорядитель закончил нахваливать соперников, сигнал прозвучал, и Сири тотчас обдало волной холода, заставляя пригнуться ближе к земле − еще и маг. Она успела перекатиться вправо, как в сантиметре от головы прозвенела, разрезая воздух, сталь. <br/>
Следующие минуты прошли в попытках заскочить аразеальцу под правую руку, но он явно догадался, куда метит Сири, и держался соответствующе. Секира вертелась как самая мерзкая ловушка пирийских развалин, заставляя то падать в песок, то вскакивать вверх, отталкиваясь от стен и кольев. Бой необходимо было заканчивать как можно скорее, пока на это ещё оставались силы. На следующий оборот лезвия она намеренно осталась на месте и, вместо того, чтобы хотя бы пригнуться, выгнулась назад и оперлась на руки, − тело хорошо помнило все приемы из прошлой жизни. Секира пролетела дальше влево, а Сири перенесла вес и заученным движением перебросила ноги следом. Заботливо сжатая в кулаке горсть песка полетела бронированному гаду в сторону прорезей шлема. Он попятился, слепо размахивая оружием, и упёрся спиной в лес заточенных кольев. Оставалось всего-то резко надавить, и вопрос решён. Если бы не чертова броня. Сири скакнула под хаотичный маятник мелькающей секиры. Под острое лезвие попала пара прядей и без того коротких волос. Невелика потеря. В следующий миг Зубочистка воткнулась аразеальцу под колено. С глухим ревом он попытался отстраниться от стены кольев, но нога ожидаемо подвела, и вот уже его тело растянулось на песке, а из глазницы победоносным стягом торчал второй кинжал. Сири нарочито наигранно раскланивалась перед торжествующе ревущей толпой. </p><p>Джеспар стоял на самом верху и напряжённо что-то обсуждал с Рашей. Вид у него был недовольный, что, в общем-то, легко объяснялось предстоящей авантюрой, потому что.. <br/>
− Третий готов, Даль'Варек! <br/>
− А вот и ты, − Джеспар оперся спиной на перила, а девчонка-старлинг молча отошла на другой конец помоста. − Знаешь... Его не обязательно было убивать.<br/>
− Так вот почему у вас такие недовольные рожи. Ну, мне кажется, самого его поставить в известность забыли. Или ты хочешь сказать, что твоя башка не отскочила бы от тела, попади ты под его скромный топорик? <br/>
− Ты же понимаешь, о чем я. Можно было вывести его из строя, вырубить, да что угодно... <br/>
Она шумно выдохнула и покосилась в темноту, куда ушла распорядительница. <br/>
− Я так понимаю, ты внезапно проникся духом альтруизма и захотел помогать нашей знакомой навариваться на ставках в ее затруднительном положении? Эй! Да вылезай уже из своего угла, ушастая! <br/>
− Вообще-то я...  <br/>
− Что ‘вообще-то’? Я слышала твой разговор с бритоголовым. Скажи, у тебя были планы на этого Гура? <br/>
− Он должен был выйти против Раги и Твари. Да, его любила толпа и да, я бы заработала нужную сумму на проценте со ставок. Во всяком случае, я на это надеялась. <br/>
Сири сложила на груди руки, выждала секунду и хитро на неё глянула. <br/>
− Мне показалось, меня они полюбили не меньше. <br/>
− Что это ты задумала? − Джеспар оторвался от перил и настороженно уставился на нее.<br/>
− Я выйду вместо Гура. За его же ставку, разумеется. Распорядись на завтра, пока у меня есть настроение в это ввязываться. <br/>
Раша пару раз хлопнула оранжевыми глазами и, проронив сдавленное «спасибо», тотчас унеслась вниз, что-то выкрикивая беспризорникам-рабочим. <br/>
Послышался тяжелый вздох.<br/>
− Зачем? <br/>
− Зачем мне убивать ещё двоих, чтоб уберечь одну? Они же знают, на что идут, черт возьми! И я понятия не имею как тебе удаётся заводить друзей в таких местах, но если ты разглядел в ней что-то, то я уж тебе доверюсь. <br/>
− Решила сыграть в благородство? Так вот я сам не понимаю на что она надеялась, − Гур бы скорее пережил бой с Тварью, чем с Рагой. <br/>
− Я завалила его за несколько минут! Что мне до какой-то девки? <br/>
− Да ты понятия не имеешь во что ты лезешь! Ты думаешь, я зря спорил именно на три боя? Ты думаешь, я сомневался в тебе? Ты доказала уже всё и всем, чего еще ты хочешь? Оставь свое безрассудство хоть на недолгий миг и откажись от этого безумия! <br/>
− Вижу, мессир, наш разговор ведет в никуда. Мне нравится драться, мне нравится получать за это деньги, мне нравится как кричит для меня толпа и мне нравится, что помимо всего этого я могу помочь кому-то, в ком ты увидел что-то светлое. И если ничего из этого не достойно сил, которые ты бы потратил на понимание, то я вынуждена откланяться. <br/>
Джеспар сделал пару шагов в сторону лестницы, и бессильно сжал кулаки. <br/>
− Я не могу заставлять тебя или держать силой, милая леди. Но я не хочу и не буду на это смотреть. Ты знаешь, где искать меня, если ты... когда ты справишься со всеми своими геройствами, −  проговорил он не оборачиваясь и спустился вниз, оставляя ее в гордом одиночестве. </p><p>Сири гулко хлопнула дверью замерзшего каменного дома, и эхо разнесло звук раскатами по пустым залам и коридорам. Очередной раз кольнуло сожаление об этой в какой-то момент самой желанной покупке. Безусловно красивый и просторный особняк, затерявшийся в самом углу квартала знати на берегу Ларкса, сейчас не давал ничего, кроме острого чувства одиночества и бессилия. <br/>
Она поднялась на второй этаж в спальню − единственное место, обставленное мебелью и хоть немного уютное, − и разожгла со второй попытки камин. Удобно устроившись на кушетке напротив, Сири нехотя открыла первую книгу из небольшой стопки, что притащила с собой. <br/>
Парой часов ранее у самого выхода из Колдобины ее догнал мальчишка, шепеляво заявил, что он от Раши и что ей стоит освежить память о химикумах. Значит, ее пытаются предупредить. Она тогда на секунду пожалела, что не осталась внизу на лишний час, чтоб расспросить местных, что за зверь такой эта Рага. Судя по книгам, зверем она была буквально. <br/>
Глаза бесцельно водили по алхимическим текстам, перепрыгивая с абзацев на иллюстрации и дальше на старые шрамы от ожогов на кистях. Чертов идиот. «Я не хочу на это смотреть». Придётся драться так, чтобы до него дошли чужие разговоры, и он пожалел, что этого не видел. По крыше застучало, где-то в коридорах завыл ветер. Сири зябко поежилась и натянула шкуру до самого носа. Клятый огромный дом, как же здесь пусто. </p><p>С самого раннего утра она спустилась в конюшни и, разбудив Сварта, выехала в горы за Арком, − нужно было раздобыть несколько алхимических ингредиентов. Если уж ей милостиво бросили кость, раскрыв главный козырь оппонента, то игнорировать такую подачку было бы крайней глупостью. Отпустив коня бродить по горному лугу, Сири сверяла с книжными иллюстрациями всевозможные ростки и соцветия, заталкивая подошедшие в сумку. Где-то далеко внизу под ногами раскинулась шумящая столица, плескалось море, гудел порт. И скулил сквозняками Подгород. Интересно, сколько душ там нашли дом? Кто-то рассказывал ей несколько недель назад, что население нижнего города по численности не уступает верхнему. В принципе, звучало правдиво, особенно учитывая наличие собственного "Ордена". Только вот не такой он простой, этот их "Орден", судя по крайней настороженности Джеспара. Ее одолело любопытство. Нужно будет расспросить его позже, когда угли остынут, − невозможно же постоянно злиться. <br/>
В спину толкнул холодный ветер, солнце закрыло рваными облаками. С востока приближалась гроза. Сумка переполнилась всевозможными травами − видно она слишком надолго задумалась. Сварт послушно подошел на свист, и вот уже под копытами звенела брусчатка моста к кварталу стражи. Сзади громыхнуло, конь прижал ближе к затылку загнутые уши и нервно зафыркал, переступая с ноги на ногу перед воротами. Она похлопала его по крутой шее: <br/>
− Ну будет тебе уже, мы приехали. <br/>
На плечи кожаной куртки таки успело упасть несколько тяжёлых капель. </p><p>Толпа приветствовала их двоих весёлым гулом и свистом. Сири уже успела прицениться к сопернице: примерно её же возраста, ниже среднего ростом, худющая как жердь, крепкая кожаная броня и два топора. Под короткими рыжими волосами хаотично мелькало и блестело. Неестественные ярко-зеленые глаза встретились с ее светло-серыми. Девчонка очаровательно улыбнулась. Сири нахально оскалилась в ответ, склонив голову на бок. <br/>
Сигнал прозвучал, но обе остались на своих местах, а затем одновременно двинулись против часовой стрелки. Диаметр круга медленно, но верно сужался. Сири нужно было нанести всего несколько верных ударов, чтоб спровоцировать обращение, − для неё бой начался бы именно после этого. Рага не выдержала и бросилась первая. Древко топора уперлось в крестовину подоспевшей Зубочистки, прокрутилось, и пролетело мимо. В этот же момент второй топор остановил кинжал левой руки, метивший в живот. <br/>
Двумя короткими шагами Сири отступила вправо и ударила ногой под её колено. Рага только сдавленно рыкнула и отступила, занося топор на уровень ее груди. Она скакнула назад, развернулась и практически наугад ткнула кинжалом туда, где должна была очутиться голова. Попала. Девчонка кулаком с зажатым в ней древком прижалась к правому виску, по щеке стекали струйки крови. Ещё несколько верных порезов и она достигнет чего хочет.<br/>
Рага бросилась вперёд с яростным криком, ударяя топорами накрест. Сири в последний момент упала вниз, кувыркнулась влево и полоснула между стальных пластин на сапоге. Злобный вопль сейчас скорее походил на вой. Соперница остановилась, откинула назад голову и гортанно зарычала. Вот оно. Скорее. Руки отстегнули с перевязи баночки со сваренным днём ядом и вылили вязкое содержимое на кинжалы, пока тонкая форма девчонки возле стены ломалась и обрастала бурой шерстью. Опустевшие склянки полетели куда-то вбок. Вот теперь начиналось настоящее веселье. <br/>
Зверюга кинулась сразу, резко и не раздумывая. Сири едва успела отскочить от когтистой лапы и ухватиться за деревянный кол, используя его как ось. Такую резвость она не ожидала. <br/>
Под ногой скрипнуло и ушло вниз, под песок, и она споткнулась о гнилую доску. Недопустимая ошибка. Сзади моментально влетело тяжелым, она ударилась о стену и осела на землю. Заныли рёбра, во рту ощутился вкус крови. Из-за грани сознания начал вырываться холод. Резко втянув носом воздух, она заставила себя подняться на ноги. <br/>
С кинжалов не стерся яд. Хорошо. Оборотень снова бросился, она сгруппировалась и прыгнула в ноги, расчерчивая обе лапы неглубокими порезами. Рага взвыла. Теперь оставалось только скакать кузнечиком от клыков и когтей и ждать, пока тварь не упадёт обессилено в грязь. <br/>
Скакать действительно пришлось долго. Ребра все еще ощутимо ныли от встречи со стеной, дыхание сбивалось, но вот гадина уже с видимым трудом бросает вперёд лапу, а вот уже и еле делает шаг: пришло время действовать. Заскочив за спину и ухватившись за зловонную шкуру, она вогнала одну из Зубочисток ей под рёбра. Туша заревела, но даже не подумала заваливаться. Пришлось оставить кинжал сувениром и снова отпрыгивать от когтей. Яд брал слишком долго. Сири отступила к кольям, тяжело дыша, а псина неловко пыталась извернуться и достать из себя оружие. В висках застучали барабаны и снова зашевелился холод. Тянуть было некуда. <br/>
Ослабленная Рага подслеповато повела мордой, скорее чуя ее, чем видя. В несколько движений вскарабкавшись на нужную высоту решетки, Сири оттолкнулась и прыгнула на кудлатую спину, втыкая в загривок оставшийся кинжал. <br/>
Тело грузно ушло вперёд, увлекая ее с собой. Она спрыгнула, кувыркнулась, смягчая падение, и кое-как поднялась на подкашивающиеся ноги. Подыгрывать орущей толпе уже не осталось сил. </p><p>−Это было эффектно, ничего не скажешь! Как они орали и улюлюкали, давно я такого не слышала! <br/>
Сири уронила себя на стул напротив Раши и демонстративно закинула на стол ноги. В груди болезненно отозвалось. <br/>
− Я даже не успела вспотеть. И это самый цвет бойцов с прославленной арены? − лениво проговаривала она каждое слово, взвешивая в руке кошель с заработанным золотом. Казалось, глаза могли закрыться от усталости в любой момент. <br/>
− Чем богаты, − развела руками Раша. − Возможно тебя обрадует Тварь. <br/>
− Который раз я упускаю возможность спросить. Кто он, Тварь эта? Столько разговоров вокруг кого попало не будет. <br/>
-"Кто"? Скорее "что". - Старлинг откинулась на спинку своего стула. − На самом деле, будь я на твоём месте, я бы не волновалась. Я не могу сказать много, но... Оно большое и не самое резвое. И...не самое живое. <br/>
− Вы затащили сюда дрессированную нечисть? Ну и ну. Спасибо и на том. И за химикумы спасибо. Не знаю, как бы я справилась, не отправь ты за мной того малого. <br/>
Раша захлопала длинными ресницами. <br/>
− За химикумы? Малого? Я? <br/>
Сири подняла бровь и только успела открыть рот, но Раша замерла, уставившись за её плечо. Послышались легкие шаги и из-за ее спины вышел уже знакомый ралаим. Остановившись против света, он едва заметно кивнул Сири и развернул голову к распорядительнице. Та поджала губы и вжалась в стул, будто пытаясь с ним слиться. <br/>
− Ну, пожалуй, мне пора, − Сири мигом сбросила со стола ноги и поспешила к выходу. Уже на последней ступени спуска с площадки она не выдержала и обернулась: бритоголовый уселся напротив сжавшейся в комок Раши и явно что-то рассказывал, опираясь подбородком на кончики пальцев. Острое ухо шевельнулось, заблестело сиреневым, но Сири уклонилась от любопытного взгляда, растворяясь во мраке. </p><p>Решетка за спиной захлопнулась с уже привычным скрипом. Сири плавными взмахами кинжалов разминала запястья. Эта тварь должна быть чертовски неповоротливой, судя по описанию Раши. Так что ничего страшного. Пара верных выпадов, несколько пируэтов и их талантливому дрессировщику придётся катить гнилые ноги в подвалы арены в отдельной тележке. <br/>
На другой конец площадки из прохода вынырнула крепкая коренастая девичка, выкатывая за собой ржавую клетку, укутанную наполовину истлевшей тканью. Почти вдвое выше человеческого роста, она развеяла значительную часть самоуверенности. Эффект усилился, когда изнутри раздался то ли рык, то ли бульканье. Девичка сорвала ткань. Толпа заревела, а Сири неосознанно отступила на шаг назад. Ну и уродливая же скотина. Шкура лоснилась магическими притирками и гноем, руки висели как перешитые по десять раз плети, сжимая огромный молот, крошечная голова скрывалась за засаленными патлами. <br/>
<em>Закрой глаза. Вдох...выдох... </em><br/>
Подступивший было холод развеялся. Отступать некуда. Здесь и сейчас покончить с этой тварью и забыть о чертовой Колдобине за кружкой чего покрепче в таверне, вот и все. <br/>
Объявляющий бои наконец перестал орать. Клетка открылась и чудище грузно ступило в пыль, почти спотыкаясь о свои ноги. Отлично, значит действительно неповоротливое. <br/>
<em>Вдох... </em><br/>
Яркая вспышка и слева от твари появилась длинная человеческая фигура, коротко рубанула по ноге и с такой же слепящей вспышкой исчезла. Тут же мигнула ещё одна, уже с другой стороны, − та же фигура добралась до второй ноги. Сири сжала кинжалы крепче. Призрачная ходьба. Ее бой крадут, сомнений быть не может. Новая вспышка и фигура перерезает упавшей на колени гнили глотку. С тяжелым глухим звуком тело падает вперёд, поднимая облако пыли. Фигуры рядом уже не видно. Ещё одна вспышка, не такая яркая, мигнула прямо за спиной. <br/>
− Станцуем? <br/>
<em>Шаг, поворот, плечо назад, не забудь согнуть колени.</em><br/>
Сири оказалась практически нос в нос с непонятным человеком, звякнув кинжалом о заранее выставленный меч. Краткий миг позволил хоть немного его рассмотреть. Хорошая дорогая броня, лицо закрыто повязкой, сверху накинут плотный капюшон. Два весьма красивых меча. Теневая сталь? Будут славным трофеем. Разглядеть, что под капюшоном, не представилось возможным, − новый противник нырнул под руку и в один шаг вырос за спиной, атакуя с оборота. Она выгнулась вперёд, перенося центр тяжести и уходя от меча, и ударила освободившейся ногой ему в грудь. Незнакомец слегка пошатнулся от непривычного приема, но тут же скакнул дальше, влево, занося мечи для нового удара. <br/>
<em>Поворот, локоть, корпус, выводи вперёд бедро, теперь уклоняйся.</em> <br/>
Краем глаза она заметила вверху белесое пятно волос: пришел-таки. <br/>
Аккуратные шаги, звон стали, выверенные до сантиметра движения, − противник полностью копировал стиль ее боя, избегая любых ударов по телу и даже играя убирал в последний момент мечи. Пляска лезвий слишком затягивалась. По вискам скатились несколько тяжелых капель пота. Ловкий черт, но пора кончать. Она подбросила одну из Зубочисток в воздух. Как и предполагалось, он отвлёкся всего на краткий миг. Хватило. <br/>
<em>Шаг в звенящую пустоту, прикрой глаза от вспышки света, упрись ногой, ударь по кадыку, толкни. Не ты один так умеешь. </em><br/>
Он только успел чиркнуть мечом по ее скуле. Нехорошо, но импульс не остановит. <br/>
− Так просто? Мессир, вы выдохлись? <br/>
Сири сидела на нем верхом, вдавив острие оставшегося кинжала в повязку под подбородком. Правым каблуком она прижимала к полу руку с зажатым в ней мечом. Капюшон немного откинулся и в слабом свету стало заметно сиреневатый блеск глаз и татуировку на лбу. <br/>
− Погоди... <br/>
Незнакомец ухватил ее за бедро. Укололо электричеством, все потемнело, закрутилось, потянуло за затылок вниз и магия портала выплюнула их двоих на старые гнилые доски. В нос ударило тленом и разложением, болезненно заныли ребра. Он первый поднялся на ноги, скинул капюшон, освобождая острые уши, и протянул ей руку, предлагая помочь подняться. <br/>
− Теперь поговорим. </p><p>Джеспар ощутил присутствие спиной сквозь сырую колонну, на которую опирался, и затем уже услышал шаги. <br/>
В самом темном углу арены зрители не собирались − доски пола там были ненадежные, а после частичного обвала потолка − так и вовсе места почти не стало. Несколькими часами ранее его нашёл посыльный Ордена. Ему и «пророчице» снова нужно было заняться решением государственных вопросов ради ‘великой цели’. Ну, пока достойно платят, можно и чужие вопросы порешать. А Орден платил более чем достойно. <br/>
Потратив прилично времени, удалось выяснить, где искать Сири. Она действительно дошла до последнего боя, ну надо же. Ему и раньше доводилось видеть как эту шитую из кусков мерзость отправляют обратно на стол к магам-изгоям. Если уж она одолела Рагу, сложностей не возникнет, особенно с ее обычным стремительным стилем. Оставалось только подождать окончания и поймать ее после, обрушивая на голову всю радость предстоящих приключений. <br/>
Похоже, новый зритель боя его не заметил. Легко прошёл мимо колонны, оперся о перила. Что-то в нем настораживало. Тьма не давала разглядеть почти ничего кроме силуэта на фоне освещённой площадки арены, но явно было видно не человеческие уши и лысую голову. Ростом порядком выше его, походка осторожная и чем-то знакомая... Точно. Тот самый ралаим, что заговорил с Сири после ее первого боя. Снова ей интересуется? Почему он не в броне Ралаты? Джеспара одолело недоброе предчувствие. <br/>
Аэтерна хрустнул шеей и накинул капюшон на голову. Объявляющий бои унялся. Слабый сиреневый взблеск и силуэта не стало. Дерьмо. Джеспар метнулся к трухлявым перилам, чуть не перекидываясь вниз. Ралаим в несколько рывков увалил мертвую тварь и скакнул за спину Сири. Твою-то мать. Что можно предпринять? Что ты вообще можешь отсюда? Вниз не спрыгнуть − лес острых кольев проткнет насквозь. Бежать к распорядителям, требуя остановить бой? Смешно. Остаётся смотреть и выжидать чем все обернётся. Зачем вообще ему приспичило с ней драться? Если Ралата решает убрать кого-то со своей доски, то это зачастую происходит тихо. Показательная казнь оставалась вариантом, но что, во имя мудрого отшельника, можно было сделать, чтобы разгневатнь Ралату настолько? Да и ралаим был бы тогда в обычной своей броне. Что-то не сходилось... <br/>
Тем временем в бою ни один из них не уступал другому. Крутились как волчки - вокруг себя и друг с другом вместе, и только звенела сталь. Джеспар не отводил взгляда ни на секунду. В воздух взлетел кинжал, блеснул, отражая мутный свет, и в этот же момент ещё один блик мигнул под ним. Гибкая фигура влетела из пустоты прямо в ралаима, сбивая его с ног. Наконец у неё получилось верно рассчитать расстояние. Оба завалились на землю, Сири оказалась сверху. Но что дальше? Чего он хотел? <br/>
Пространство в метре над ними искривилось, расползаясь в чёрную точку. Джеспар успел только моргнуть, как они оба исчезли с пола арены, провалившись в портал. Одиноко остались блестеть в пыли кинжал и ралаимский меч. </p><p>Краткое состояние шока прошло за пару секунд. Толпа справа возмущённо галдела, на арену выбежали беспризорники и заталкивали тело твари обратно в клетку. Ее кинжал! Несколько недель назад они прочесали весь Арк в поисках умелого зачарователя, чтоб связать кинжалы кровью. Куда бы ни утащил ее чертов ралаим, она за ним вернётся, почувствует зов. Нужно было завладеть им как можно скорее, и Сири найдёт их двоих. Все равно ничего другого не оставалось. <br/>
Стоило некоторых усилий уговорить распорядителей отдать ему оружие. В том числе и усилий над собой, чтоб расстаться с приличной суммой. Ну ничего, Сири наверняка предложит возместить. Посему он выкупил и ралаимский меч тоже. Хорошая вещь − удобно лежит в руке, центр тяжести смещён ближе к рукояти, вес минимальный и выглядит эффектно. Оставить что ль себе... но пользоваться не выйдет: для непривыкшей к мечам руки тяжеловат. Будет лежать и собирать пыль в ее доме рядом с осиротевшим кинжалом. Нет, прочь эти дурные мысли. Он решил выйти к рыночной площади, − в Колдобине ловить больше было нечего. </p><p>Базар Подгорода никогда не шумел. Как и любое место в запутанной системе пещер под солнечным Арком, он разделял тягостное давление бедности и ощущение подавленной безысходности. Лавки были открыты, магазинчики с товарами сомнительного происхождения работали, но никто не останавливался побеседовать или поспорить о свежести мяса. Да и мяса тут толком и не было. Равно как и покупателей. <br/>
Джеспар зашёл за очередной угол, уходя с главной аллеи, как в него стремительно влетела тень. Первым почувствовался запах: кожа, ладан, сладко-приторные килейские специи... <br/>
− Твою мать, Сигрид, это ты?! <br/>
Сири вернула себе равновесие и опёрлась плечом о сырую деревянную стену. Вид у неё был мягко говоря потрёпанный − взъерошенные волосы, запылившаяся броня с несколькими свежими затертостями и порезами и кровавое месиво на правой скуле. <br/>
− Тебе бы скорее к апотекарию с этой небольшой проблемой, прекрасная леди. Или твоё милое личико дополнит не самый милый шрам. <br/>
− Черт с ним, заживёт. Кинжал же у тебя? Я видела тебя вверху, на арене. <br/>
− У меня. А ещё я прихватил с собой меч твоего нового друга. Может расскажешь уже какого черта Ралате от тебя нужно? − Джеспар опер руки в пояс и выжидающе прищурился. <br/>
Сири мгновенно оторвалась от стены прохода, быстро осмотрелась и увлекла его за локоть в темноту, дальше от аллеи. <br/>
− Скажем так, мой дорогой друг, − начала она полушепотом, − Считай, у меня новый контракт с условием неразглашения подробностей. Мне очень интересно как ты узнал этого типа, но прошу тебя, давай оставим это на потом. У меня всего около часа, чтоб зализать раны и вернуться в строй, а затем меня ждёт встреча с ‘новым другом’. Так что будь так любезен, отдай мне оружие. Я имею все основания полагать, что оно пригодится нам двоим. И не вспоминай о произошедшем на арене. Не вспоминай ни с кем. <br/>
− Вот так так... Редко когда доводится слышать тебя такой серьёзной, милая леди. Вообще я здесь чтобы сообщить тебе новые распоряжения Грандмастера, но вижу, его святейшеству придётся обождать. <br/>
− Глаза тебя не подводят, видишь верно. Не знаю что там снова задумал этот старый хер, но мое дело пока видится гораздо интереснее. <br/>
− Забавно выходит: нужно всего-то напасть на тебя и ты уже готова бежать на свидание, игнорируя любые кровоподтеки и ссадины. Я возьму на заметку. <br/>
− Бери. Тебя я завалю в четыре раза быстрее...Даже не шути. <br/>
− Не то чтобы я был против... <br/>
− Ты просто невыносим! − Она закатила глаза и потёрла грязной перчаткой правый висок. Рука моментально отдернулась и лицо болезненно скривилось. − Ладно, черт с тобой. Я знаю, что здесь есть апотекарии. Покажи дорогу. <br/>
Заметно ободрившись, Джеспар картинно завёл за спину руку и, поклонившись, указал второй направление. <br/>
− Прошу, милая леди. </p><p>Сири осторожно поглаживала свежий шрам, сидя на старых перилах канала возле того самого иссушенного дерева. Новая тонкая кожа скользила под пальцами. То ли местные медички отправлялись Орденом в Подгород за недобросовестную учебу, то ли прошло слишком много времени, но шрам теперь останется красоваться на щеке болезненным напоминанием о новом знакомом. Черт с ним, шрамов она, в отличии от Джеспара, не боялась. <br/>
Ралаим снова появился незаметно, откуда-то из-за грани зрения, и стал перед ней, скрестив руки на груди. <br/>
− Готова? <br/>
Сири быстро натянула обратно перчатку. Выбор места не был случайным. Она специально уселась против света, − темнота Колдобины и могильника, куда он так бережно перенёс их, так и не дала разглядеть хоть то немногое, что не скрывала гора тряпья. Снова натянув капюшон на самый лоб, он настороженно смотрел на неё из-под тонких чёрных бровей, слегка щурясь от света. Рваная полоса шрама уходила от уголка левого глаза куда-то вниз, через нос и под повязку, расчерчивая бледную, почти серую кожу. Любопытно. Но не более любопытно, чем искрящиеся фиолетовым на холодном свету глаза. <br/>
− Ты с такими зенками родился или это потом тебе так повезло? <br/>
Он промолчал и только чуть склонил на бок голову. <br/>
− Как вам угодно, мессир. Держи свою железку. <br/>
Она спрыгнула с перил и протянула ему меч. <br/>
− Его выкупил беловолосый наёмник? <br/>
− Как и мой кинжал. Но наемники всегда найдут, как договориться, так ведь? <br/>
Ралаим принял меч, взвесил в руке, будто не веря, он ли это. <br/>
− Сколько я тебе должен? <br/>
− Две тысячи медяков. <br/>
Сири с самым серьезным видом вскинула вверх подбородок. В этот раз голова склонилась на бок гораздо сильнее, брови сошлись на переносице тяжелой складкой. <br/>
− Это я шутки шучу, расслабься, − она постаралась улыбнуться. − Любая информация имеет цену. Спасибо за Рагу. <br/>
Он коротко выдохнул, прикрыв глаза. Меч вернулся к хозяину на пояс. <br/>
− Что тебе известно о Ночи немых дочерей? </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Die Seiten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Тараэль Нарис стоял посреди гранитного бассейна, обволакиваемый горячим паром.<br/>
Кровь вихрилась вокруг сапог, окрашивая воду, стекая по лезвиям, вырываясь, пульсируя, из растянувшегося под ногами тела. <br/>
– Да, я помню.</p><p>Они нашли Калиана в подвале "Серебряного облака", развалившимся в мелком горячем озерце, заключённом в каменное ложе. И пьяным настолько, что его абсолютно не беспокоило промокшее и облепившее тело тряпьё. К их удаче, никого кроме в подвале не было.<br/>
Девчонка не умела допрашивать, а Калиан не умел подчиняться. Нёс чушь про перерождения и наказания, про шкуры и оболочки, про ползучие ужасы Комнаты полотен, и, наконец, испугавшись ее игрушечных кинжалов, заявил, что отдал страницы «Принцессе Глубин». Тараэль на миг подумал, что ему послышалось. Принцесса Айсолон?.. Захотел заманить их в пирийские руины, чтобы заблудшие разорвали их на куски? Хорошая попытка. Он отстранил наемницу и ступил прямо в бассейн, находя лезвием опору в немытой шее. Парящая вода едва доходила до низа голени и медленно наполняла сапоги. Повязка на лице кое-как спасала от запаха неделями не мытого распаренного тела. Калиан попятился к стене, скуля, что Наилак говорит правду и знает, когда подчиняться. Сталь не отстала от горла. Насколько бы жалким он ни казался, это был серийный убийца, вершитель Весов, мучитель невинных детей. Наемница успела пообещать ему, что оставит в живых, если он будет содействовать. Дура. <br/>
Калиан тараторил, что Принцесса хранит все ответы, что страницы никто и никогда не должен прочесть, что Комната убивает, медленно разлагает изнутри… Он почти не слушал. Непонятные рваные угловатые символы на покрытой струпом коже складывались в узоры, в картины, задевали своими когтями и клыками что-то за границей сознания, что-то болезненно отдающееся где-то на самом дне памяти. <br/>
Калиан внезапно заткнулся. Захлопал глазами, всматриваясь в наполовину скрытое лицо, и счастливо заулыбался. Тараэль настороженно свел брови. Нищий затарахтел что-то про Прибежище, про ящики и доски, про добрую киранийку Ша`Гун, что дала ему работу…<br/>
Образы вырвались со дна, закружившись вихрем пузырей, грязными ногтями вцепились в плечи, запрокинули голову, вливая горькую пекучую жидкость, перетянули по рукам колючей веревкой и бросили в деревянный ящик, скрипя колесами.<br/>
– Дядя Наилак?...<br/>
Бессовестный кусок дерьма, который десятилетиями убивал людей, виновных и невинных. Прогнившая тварь, помогающая Голосам  “успокаивать” детей и натягивать им на головы мешки. Мразь, зажимающая рот Лето, когда он пытался звать на помощь.<br/>
Помнит ли он? Тот день вспомнился слишком хорошо. <br/>
Судьба и так не замечала его на этом илистом дне излишне долго. Не замечала до этого момента. Тараэль крепче перехватил левой рукой рукоять. Лезвие вошло под грудную клетку как в песок и так же просто вынырнуло. <br/>
Тело упало в воду, подняв волну брызг. <br/>
Он уронил на грудь голову и вдохнул так глубоко, как мог.</p><p>– Чертов ублюдок. Идём отсюда.<br/>
Сири отошла от борта бассейна к увитой плющом стене и наблюдала за происходящим оттуда, уже не смея вмешиваться. Он поднялся из воды и прошёл мимо, оставляя на плитах мокрые следы. Она посторонилась, пятясь в тень. Вспыльчивый психопат. Отлично сработаются.<br/>
Через несколько минут пути по слабо освещенным каменным проходам и коридорам ралаим наконец нарушил молчание.<br/>
– Не лезешь не в своё дело с расспросами. Хорошо. Нам нужно спуститься в Смоляную яму.<br/>
– С радостью бы влезла, но что-то мне пока голова на плечах ценнее. Что за принцесса? У вас тут уже своя подземная монархия под носом у Ордена выросла? <br/>
Тараэль хмыкнул.<br/>
– Ага. А Ралата - их личная гильдия храмовников. <br/>
– Правды я не услышу?<br/>
– Увидишь. <br/>
– Боишься, что я сбегу?<br/>
– Боишься пауков?<br/>
– Боюсь, ты в гневе пострашнее будешь.<br/>
– Славно.<br/>
Пауки, принцессы, загадочная Яма, про которую она слышала всего раз как-то украдкой... Сири показалось на момент, что происходящее ей снится. Им нужно было всего-то раздобыть страницы, хорошенько протрусив обезумевшего спившегося Калиана, а сейчас они идут к спуску на самое дно мира к загадочной принцессе на поклон. Бредовый кошмар, но чертовски любопытный.</p><p>Небольшая пещера с подъёмным механизмом лифта была завалена всевозможными ящиками и отработанными горами породы. За всем этим хламом Сири не сразу заметила бритоголового, лениво растянувшегося на одной из наспех сколоченных коробок. При виде пришельцев он поднялся на ноги и вышел под свет смоляной лампы. Рука его покоилась на древке булавы. Она схватилась было за кинжал на поясе, однако Тараэль мотнул головой и ступил вперёд. Охранник оказался одного с ним роста, но в полтора раза шире. Здоровенный малый. Сири разочарованно выдохнула. Это могло бы быть весело.<br/>
– Вы кто такие и что забыли здесь? В такой одежке руду копать только идиот будет, – ралаим смерил ее подозрительным взглядом. <br/>
– Из праха в кровь, из крови к свободе. Мы здесь по воле Отца.<br/>
Здоровяк непонимающе всмотрелся в фигуру ее спутника, а затем, попятившись, отступил к стене, склоняя голову.<br/>
– Прости меня, Брат Гнев. Я не узнал. <br/>
– Нам нужно вниз.<br/>
– Разумеется. Сестра Наглость, видимо, не дождалась тебя и уже спустилась с остальной группой. Это было не так давно, можно легко догнать.<br/>
–...Хорошо.<br/>
– Благословление Отца.<br/>
Он развернулся и надавил на несколько незаметных рычагов. Внутри скалы загремело. <br/>
– Ралата'Шера. – Тараэль кивнул в сторону деревянной площадки у дальней стены помещения. <br/>
Между досками струился слабый свет. Платформа дёрнулась, заскрипела и пошла вниз, оставляя ралаима возиться с рычагами. <br/>
– А ты, Брат Гнев, я смотрю, важная шишка в вашем скромном предприятии...<br/>
Сири с любопытством разглядывала, как полосы света соскакивали с его капюшона на плечи и мигали на медной броши, когда мимо лениво проползал очередной фонарь.<br/>
– Перед Раласом все равны. – Он заложил руки за спину и наблюдал за бегущей вверх цепью. – Я ничего не знаю о делах Сестры Наглости там внизу. Нужно будет быть внимательнее.<br/>
– Ты уж будь так добр, направь меня, куда быть внимательнее. Мне так глубоко шастать ещё не доводилось.<br/>
– Группу ралаимов ты при всем желании не пропустишь. Или, скорее, они тебя. Прав был Брат Угрюмость, в Яме доспехами сверкать некому.<br/>
– Ну если тебе нужен наёмник в исподнем, то утащил бы кого с борделя. – Она сложила руки под стальным нагрудником. – Я делаю свою работу. Ты показываешь пальцем, я режу. Но помереть при этом в моих интересах нет.<br/>
Он неопределенно передернул плечами и перевёл взгляд обратно на мелькающие звенья.<br/>
Последний фонарь шахты скрылся за откосом, и перед ними раскинулась огромнейшая пещера. Ярусы уходили вниз, скрываясь за укреплениями и горнодобывающим оборудованием ранее невиданных размеров и форм. Частично сохранившиеся пирийские развалины нависали над выработками, формировали мосты и скрывались в стенах. Платформа тяжело ударилась о землю. <br/>
– Так и будешь стоять здесь и глазеть? – отозвался откуда-то слева голос спутника. Скорее любопытно, чем недовольно или насмешливо. Сири оторвала взгляд от внушительных размеров плаката, натянутого через древнюю колонну. «Через труд к праведному пути». Как же.<br/>
Он повёл их по боковым коридорам и выдолбленным в скале лестницам на нижние уровни. Изредка мимо мелькали голодранцы и беспризорники с мешками каменьев. Все жилистые, щуплые, по самые глаза в пыли и грязи, они косились на них и с опаской уступали дорогу или вовсе испуганно отшатывались в темные ниши, что тут и там зияли по пути. <br/>
Оставив позади последнюю лестницу, они остановились у старой деревянной двери. Слой пыли на ручках был явно потревожен. <br/>
– Любопытно, кому понадобилось лезть на заброшенную выработку,– Тараэль внимательно осматривал стоптанный пол под слабым светом факела, позаимствованного еще на верхнем уровне, пока они проходили по рукавам шахты. – Погоди-ка…<br/>
Послышалось шипение и ворчание, и из-за угла выполз заблудший. Точнее, верхняя его часть. Кто-то аккуратно отделил нижнюю. Ралаим придавил его сапогом и проткнул мечом гнилую голову. Тварь замерла. И в тот же момент из глубин переходов вырвался сырой ветер, с воем погасил факелы, заставляя упираться в землю, хвататься за балки и прикрывать от поднявшейся пыли глаза. Факел Сири вырвался из руки и отлетел куда-то в глубину, укатившись во мрак. <br/>
Когда все затихло, из полной темноты донесся стук кремня. Тараэль звучно выругался. <br/>
– Вход распечатали. Мы должны их догнать, уже близко. Там есть освещение. До конца этого прохода, налево, снова налево...Блять,– послышался глухой удар. <br/>
Сири нашарила рукой продолжение стены и сделала пару шагов вперед, упёршись в результате лицом ему в спину. <br/>
– Что шипишь как гадюка? Лбом балку встретил? Ты погоди, может я смогу...– Она стянула перчатку с правой руки. По поднятой  к лицу ладони запрыгали искры. Ещё одно усилие, и вот уже крошечные язычки пламени лижут кожу – довольно горячо, чтобы хотелось отдернуть руку, но недостаточно, чтобы обжечь.<br/>
– Это все, что я могу,–  не обольщайся. Да и долго я не вытяну – огонь почти настоящий, печёт ещё как. Но поджечь ничего не сможет. Показывай быстрее дорогу. И заодно, будь так добр, расскажи наконец, ко входу куда мы идем?<br/>
– Айсолон. Старые пирийскией руины, скорее всего, храм. Его отрыли около двадцати лет назад и с тех пор изредка оттуда выползают заблудшие. Или же пытают свою удачу мародеры. Мне доводилось побывать на верхних уровнях с задачами разведки пару лет назад. Некоторые более опытные Голоса, в основном маги, спускались и ниже. Что касается Принцессы – по рассказам одного мародера, который выжил из ума вскоре, как вернулся оттуда, она – гигантский арахнид, размером с небольшой сарай. Сидит со своими «слугами» помельче в самой глубине и ждёт заблудившихся идиотов. Это если верить байкам того безумца. Не представляю, как он сумел выжить, если говорит правду, – он сделал паузу.– Равно как и Калиан. Собственно, нам придётся это выяснить.<br/>
Сири глубоко вдохнула.<br/>
– Я в восторге. Что ж, никто не говорил, что будет легко, верно? <br/>
–...Верно.</p><p>За очередным поворотом костлявым силуэтом на полу показался ещё один заблудший. Мёртвый. Затем ещё. И ещё. Порезы на иссушенных телах были свежие. Сразу четверо порубленной кучей лежали у наполовину разваленного входа. Чёрные каменные двери были то ли выломаны, то ли разворочены изнутри, и несколько тел мумий лежало прямо между створок.<br/>
– Или нас на несколько минут опережает группа хорошо вооруженных мародеров, или сюда и направилась сестра Наглость с остальными голосами.<br/>
Он осторожно пробирался между каменными блоками развалившегося прохода. Сири попыталась перебросить огонёк на левую руку, но он с недовольным шипением угас. Ладонь пекла, пульсируя и покалывая.<br/>
На дальней стене, уложенной древним камнем, блеснуло синим. Свет! Она ускорила шаг, опережая спутника, и выскочила на порог огромного зала. Торопливые шаги гулким эхом отразились от пола, ударились о стены и затихли под высоким темным потолком. Ростов шесть человеческих будет, не иначе. По углам возвышались останки когда-то величественных статуй, а в центре шумела заключённая в гранит подземная река, ревом разделяющая пол на два берега. Судя по развалинам, когда-то через неё был построен мост. Поразительные светильники из синего камня крепились на стенах, бросая вниз яркие лучи. <br/>
Сири подошла к каменному берегу и опустила в ледяную воду пульсирующую руку. Со стороны левого плеча отозвались едва различимые шаги и затихли в метре от неё. Тараэль стоял, сложив на груди руки, и смотрел, нахмурившись, на ревущую реку. Она поднялась на ноги. В этом чудном освещении его и без того неестественного цвета глаза смотрелись ярко-синими, почти светящимися.<br/>
– Что смотришь? <br/>
– Любуюсь твоей шишкой. – Она прищурилась, переводя взгляд на его лоб. Никакой шишки там не оказалось. Странно. – Куда дальше? <br/>
Он мотнул головой в сторону разрушенного моста. <br/>
– Срежем. Здесь прыгать ещё можно. Дальше храм глушит.<br/>
Сири непонимающе наклонила голову.<br/>
Он развернулся и исчез в яркой сиреневой вспышке света. В следующий момент такая же вспышка блеснула на другом берегу. Сири неуверенно переступила с ноги на ногу. Всего один раз у неё получилось удачно «прыгнуть», как звал это наниматель. Часа три назад. Не лучшая ситуация, чтоб закреплять результат, но деваться некуда. Она сфокусировалась на фигуре напротив, прищурилась и исчезла со слабым взблеском, появляясь на противоположном краю моста. Камни под ногами задрожали, дернулись и посыпались вниз. Она вовремя метнулась вперёд, чуть не врезавшись в нанимателя, и остатков моста не стало. Тараэль лишь пожал плечами, развернулся и направился к скрытому в тени угла тоннелю. <br/>
Сири догнала его на лестнице и попробовала зажечь в руке искры. Огонь зашипел на мокрой ладони. <br/>
– Почему обычную магию не «глушит»?<br/>
– Я не маг, чтоб на это однозначно ответить.<br/>
– Но у тебя есть мнение, верно? <br/>
– Я могу предположить, что здесь все ещё держится пирийский щит, ограничивающий обращения к Морю Вероятностей. Элементализм,– он кивнул на мерцающую ладонь,– «заимствует» из соседних реальностей, а прыжки, скорее, «отдают» часть этой в параллельные. Не знаю, был ли он так задуман, но, таким образом, щит действует только в одну сторону.<br/>
Сири задумчиво уставилась на пламя и сжала ладонь с огоньком в кулак. Школы магии, как и эти Моря Вероятностей, едва ли входили в списки любопытных тем. Джеспар не раз говорил о магии, да и в Храме Солнца в основном об этом только и гудели, но сама она старательно избегала себя хоть в какой-то мере с этим связывать и относилась к собственному баловству скорее как к забаве,– всё равно ни пользы, ни вреда. Почти. </p><p>Винтовые лестницы и слабо освещённые синими кристаллами коридоры закончились комнаткой со стальной дверью, которая выходила во что-то, отдаленно напоминающее лабораторию. Веками не тронутые склянки и пробирки на каменных полках едва различались под слоем пыли и паутины, древние столы ломились от диковинных приборов и старых книг.<br/>
За первым же поворотом снова стали видны следы опережавшей их группы: трупы заблудших указывали путь все глубже в руины. <br/>
В одной из неосвещенных комнат Тараэль замешкался, и направился к силуэту гранитного стола, заваленного бумагами. Сири на миг показалось, что внизу под ним присел отдохнуть путник. Наспех вызванные искры вырвали из тьмы женскую фигуру в одеждах Ралаты, страшно переломанную и изуродованную. Броня порвалась в нескольких местах, кольчуга сочилась кровью. Неестественно выгнутые конечности и размозженная голова заставили Сири отшатнуться. Язычки пламени задергались, будто норовя спрыгнуть с руки на пол.<br/>
– Да уж, дорогу нам очищают не мародеры. И проблемы у них тут с заблудшими просто впечатляющи.<br/>
Тараэль присел рядом и стянул с женщины левую перчатку. На руке не хватало пальца.<br/>
– Сестра Словоохотливость. Заблудшие на такое не способны. Мне это не нравится. Держимся ближе и постарайся не поднимать шума,– он произнес полушепотом, поднимаясь на ноги.<br/>
Сири достала из ножен кинжал.<br/>
– Хочешь рассказать мне что-то ещё?<br/>
– Это всего лишь легенды, но... Принцесса здесь, вероятно, не единственная мифическая тварь, которая может представлять опасность, скажем так.<br/>
Эхо донесло рев, поднимающий на руках волосы дыбом. Искры на ладони погасли. Сири попятилась, разворачиваясь к нему спиной.<br/>
– Всего лишь легенды? <br/>
– Нам нужно продолжать идти.<br/>
– Я никуда не пойду, пока не скажешь, что оно такое! Эта зверюга переломала человека как сухой куст!<br/>
– Черт бы тебя побрал, я не знаю как он выглядит и что из себя представляет! Его зовут Слепым шахтером. Это будто бы свихнувшийся лидер горняков, застрявших здесь под завалами годы назад. Они с голода пережрали друг друга, утратив веру в их милостивого Мальфаса, а он убил их всех и вырвал себе глаза, не желая видеть плоды трудов своих. Старая, как сам Арк, сказка.<br/>
– Великолепно! Руины, заглушающие призрачную ходьбу, огромные пауки, теперь ещё и неведомая проклятая нечисть неизвестного вида и формы! А мне казалось, что лучше уже стать не могло!<br/>
– Прекрати истерить. Сестра Словоохотливость сама виновата, она никогда не была ловкой в бою и не пользовалось головой по назначению. Идём.<br/>
Сири возмущённо фыркнула, но подчинилась.<br/>
Через два зала и ещё одно изуродованное тело ралаима стали различимы звуки боя. Впереди в единственном проходе мелькало движение и доносился булькающий рёв вперемешку с человеческими криками. Тараэль остановился у стены и внимательно осмотрелся, насколько позволял тусклый свет надломленного пирийского светильника в стене. Что-то заметив в углу, он кивнул Сири. В стене оказалась скрыта каменная лестница, ведущая куда-то вверх, в зазор между плитами. Настолько узкая, что подняться по ней вышло только боком. Он полез первым. Верхний уровень представлял собой подобие балкона едва ли с человеческие плечи в ширину. Он нависал над следующим залом, где гремели удары и кричали люди, но был при этом скрыт перекрытиями и часто натыканными колоннами. Сири еле втиснулась во вход между стен, чиркнув стальным нагрудником о камни. В узкие прорези было видно мелькание и вспышки. Она нахмурилась: по крайней мере два мага. Тараэль без проблем проскользнул куда-то дальше и пытался нашарить что-то на дальней стенке. <br/>
– Проход дальше обвалился, обойти не выйдет. Спускаемся.<br/>
В стену в двадцати сантиметров от ее глаз влетела молния, раскрошив камень в крошку и отколов одно из перекрытий, блокируя спуск. Сири отскочила, насколько позволяло пространство, и вжалась спиной в своего спутника, вдавив его в стену. Под ногами подрагивали и обваливались камни.<br/>
– Я тебе не мешаю? – донеслось сзади сдавленное шипение. Внизу послышался треск и кто-то завопил.<br/>
– Напротив, вполне удобно. Сюда бы орехов в меду да хорошего эля...Да не могу я подвинуться, сам посмотри.<br/>
Она попыталась отстраниться, чтобы продемонстрировать развалины балкона, но ещё одна молния ударила на этот раз в потолок недалеко от них, обрушивая новую порцию камней. Снова хруст, снова леденящий душу вой. Сири вывернулась полубоком и осторожно выглянула за оставшиеся каменные колонны. Маг остался один на один с непонятной массой костей и зубов. Казалось, у твари не было даже подобия лица. Пять тел ралаимов затерялись между трупов заблудших на полу круглого каменного зала. Маг из последних сил уворачивался от ударов гигантского топора, отползая к выходу в коридор, где парой минут ранее была Сири. Он вскинул руку в воздух, и в неё потянулись из темноты потолка нити света. Сгусток белым пламенем разбился о пол.<br/>
Казалось, все руины задрожали. Пол зала пошёл волнами и начал проседать, поднимая жуткий треск и шум. Затем, начиная с самого центра, где стояла нечисть, стал проваливаться вниз, увлекая с собой все следы битвы и самого Шахтера. <br/>
Сири попыталась унять дрожь, передавшуюся от стен, и выглянула вниз. В облаках пыли зияла чёрная дыра, гудел ветер, с потолка и их балкона по одному опадали камни. <br/>
– Что там? – Тараэль сзади зашевелился, пытаясь развернуться, чтоб выглянуть в дыру от молнии. Ей пришлось ухватиться за камни.<br/>
– Твой шахтёр улетел прямиком к Чёрному Стражу. Вместе с почти всем отрядом Голосов. И полом. <br/>
– Где выжившие?<br/>
– Он один. Он пол и развалил. Наверняка сейчас сверкает пятками по направлению к выходу.<br/>
– Ищи как перебраться на другую сторону. Или поменяемся местами.<br/>
– Как ты это представляешь? Полезешь через мою голову?<br/>
– Если придётся.<br/>
– Лучше дай руку, я выгляну.<br/>
Она свесилась в образовавшуюся шахту. Со стен струйками сбегала пыль. Дна в зияющей пустоте видно не было вовсе. В голове предательски замутило, и Сири с трудом оторвала взгляд от бездны. В метре слева была видна небольшая выступающая площадка, за ней несколько кирпичей... под ногами затрещало.<br/>
– Тяни! <br/>
Камень вырвался из-под сапога. Сильный рывок заставил ее влететь затылком ему в подбородок,–  слышно было как клацнули зубы. Правая нога полностью потеряла опору, левая цеплялась носком за оставшийся кирпич. Хоть он крепко держал ее рукой за пояс, Сири почувствовала подбирающийся холод. Сердце громко стукнуло где-то под самым горлом. <br/>
– Ну?<br/>
– За перекрытием площадка, дальше можно спуститься по кирпичам и по краю остатков пола.<br/>
– Так чего ты ждёшь?<br/>
Она закрыла глаза и сделала глубокий вдох. Если повиснуть на перекрытии, можно без проблем перелезть. И если не смотреть вниз… Что ж, вперед.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
Тараэль отпустил руку, и наемница скрылась за повисшей в воздухе стеной. Тупой болью отдавала отдавленная нога. Он оттянул повязку и сплюнул кровью с разбитой губы. Из-за стены послышался стук. <br/>
– Вылезай, тут устойчиво!<br/>
Зачем орать? Будто бы он не услышал, как срывается вниз тело, сложись все менее удачно. <br/>
Показалось, стена качнулась под весом. Он выбрался на площадку, нависшую над остатками зала. На камнях сбоку растянулся едва заметный ледяной узор. Наверно, кто-то из голосов пытался отбиваться ледяным элементализмом. Девчонка уже почти спустилась вниз, ловко переползая по кирпичным выступам и старательно избегая оборачиваться лицом к шахте. Он взглянул в провал – не было видно никаких намеков даже на очертания развалин или тел. Ни звука не доносилось со дна.<br/>
Когда Тараэль пробрался по оставшимся от пола обледеневшим кирпичам, наёмница уже стояла в проходе, отряхивая с чёрных кожаных доспехов пыль.<br/>
– Простите, мессир, что не подала вам руку, у меня важные дела.<br/>
– Не смею отвлекать,– съязвил он, быстро проходя мимо. Она тут же прекратила и засеменила следом, уже на ходу поправляя наплечники.<br/>
– Так чего Ралате тут надо? <br/>
– Не имею представления. В лучшем случае они были посланы проредить заблудших и нарвались на мифическую дрянь. В худшем – их послали за страницами. <br/>
– Но откуда им знать о страницах?<br/>
– Не знаю. У Ралаты много осведомителей. Я был уверен, что Калиан – единственный, кто что-то знал. Я мог ошибиться.<br/>
– Если это так, тебе повезло, что тот тип выжил.<br/>
– Верно.<br/>
Смекалистая девчонка. Если предположить, что уже всей Ралате известно о страницах, среди Голосов, возможно, могла организоваться негласная гонка, чтоб выслужиться перед Провидцами и Отцом. При всей своей мощи, Ралас никогда не сможет подавить абсолютно все человеческое, что есть внутри. Когда он бы принес бы страницы, Провидцы вполне могли бы продумать, что для группы Сестры Наглости была устроена ловушка. Тогда действительно пришлось бы несладко. Но с выжившим свидетелем…</p><p>Казалось, заблудшие со всех оставшихся уровней и помещений сбежались в чертов зал помогать Шахтеру разобраться с ралаимами. По пути в глубину им встретился только заблудившийся скелет, которому наемница в один удар снесла череп. <br/>
– Я спрошу все же,– она сказала из-за плеча, пиная по дороге какие-то старые кости.– Как ты думаешь выбираться? Проход с балкона обвалился. До входа в зал на противоположной стороне вообще не добраться.<br/>
– Я заметил. Сперва найдём страницы, потом будем думать.<br/>
Она хмыкнула грустно.<br/>
– Люблю импровизировать.<br/>
Наёмница держалась на несколько шагов впереди, доверяя ему спину. Снова зажгла огонёк, стянув странную перчатку без нескольких пальцев, будто бы пригодную для стрельбы из лука. Если она обучена еще и этому, то в целом все относительно неплохо. Во всяком случае, лучше, чем он ожидал. Тараэль все ещё несколько сомневался в своём выборе. Он надеялся найти для дела мага. Очень надеялся. Но среди всего сброда арены найти кого-то, кто в состоянии дойти хотя бы до старины Гура, и так было невозможно. До того момента, пока не появилась эта девчонка. Совсем не маг, может вызвать всего-то сноп искр и кое-как прыгает через пустоту, но зато достаточно ловкая и вроде не боится испачкать руки. Теперь же Гур в земле, а наглая пришелица с поверхности мало того, что заинтересовалась его идеей, так ещё и не попыталась сбежать, узнав о всех предстоящих радостях. Если бы ещё ей хватало профессионализма до зрелого наемника...<br/>
– Ты здесь едва ли уже кого знакомого встретишь. Зачем идти с замотанной рожей? <br/>
– Следи за собой.<br/>
– Слежу-слежу, ладно.<br/>
Она ускорила шаг и ушла на несколько метров вперёд, завернув за угол. Послышался удивленный свист. Тараэль поспешил догнать. За поворотом проход опускался на один лестничный пролет и перерастал в зал. Все пространство ниже пятой ступеньки было затоплено, дно скрывалось под мутной водой. Что же, сапоги все равно не успели просохнуть после тёплого источника в Облаке. Он вдохнул и сделал шаг вниз в ледяную воду. Едва перекрывало щиколотки. <br/>
– Боишься промочить ноги?<br/>
Наемница недовольно скривила лицо, но последовала за ним. <br/>
Затопленная часть руин довольно скоро закончилась, поднимаясь винтовой лестницей куда-то вверх. Долгий путь свернул в естественные пещеры, закручиваясь кольцами все выше в непонятные глубины. Пару раз девчонка пыталась завести разговор, но все мысли были заняты предстоящей встречей с Первым Провидцем. Если они вдвоем прошли перед группой, то как пробрались сквозь заблудших? Если после них, то как миновали провал в полу? Почему не заметили тела? А если говорить правду, то почему он не помог «своим»? Единственным небольшим плюсом был выживший – сможет подтвердить,что это Шахтёр перебил отряд, а не он устроил ловушку. Хотя и это можно было бы подстроить, имей он время и желание... Ещё и девчонка кажется теперь излишне болтливой. Как бы из-за этого не возникло проблем.<br/>
 Из глубины мыслей его вырвал шум падающей воды. Наемница опять ускорила шаг, вырываясь вперёд. Они вошли в открывшуюся пещеру. В самом центре из потолка струился слабый свет – похоже, на поверхности уже взошла луна. Через дыру за годы нанесло семян, и растительность шумела, дополняя гул множества водопадов, струящихся из щелей сводов и исчезающих где-то в темноте провалов. Тараэль осторожно прошёл вперёд, обходя огромный зазор в полу и переступая крупные трещины и провалы, к свету, пока наемница углубилась за заросли и камни справа. Под ногой хрустнуло. Он скинул сапогом тонкий слой пыли и грунта – кости. Человеческие, выложенные в ряд , будто бы формируя кольцо. Он последовал, разгребая попутно землю под ногами. Берцовая, берцовая, череп, берцовая, берцовая, череп, берцовая... круг замкнулся. Он вышел на центр. <br/>
Поверхность земли под весом странно шевельнулась. Осторожный удар каблуком отозвался глухим гулом. “Отдал их принцессе глубин”... он запрокинул голову. Глаза поймали край заходящей за провал луны. Никаких пауков тут не было, да и до поверхности рукой подать, её даже видно.<br/>
Тараэль с силой топнул ногой, трухлявая доска проломилась,и пыль осыпалась куда-то внутрь, освобождая взгляду ещё несколько досок старого ящика. Он осмотрелся – девчонки нигде не было видно.<br/>
– Эй, наемница!<br/>
Она появилась будто из ниоткуда, заходя со спины, и с любопытством прошлась по дуге костяного круга.<br/>
– Меня зовут Сигрид. – Она уставилась на несколько видимых досок у его ног. –  Думаешь, это оно? Где же Её Высочество?<br/>
– Хотелось бы верить, что давно подохла. Проход дальше есть? <br/>
– Не-а, это тупик, я обошла по кругу.<br/>
– Выходит, оно. Помоги-ка...<br/>
Ящик с трудом удалось вытащить из полости в полу. Тяжеленный, большой, вместит добрую сотню книг, не то чтобы пару страничек. Перчатки цеплялись за дерево как за наждак. Наемница обошла сбоку и пнула старую стенку ногой. Та поддалась и с хлопком отлетела. Из ящика со звоном выкатилась круглая железная маска с узкими прорезями для глаз. Следом за ней выпал скрученный труп человека, иссушенный до такой степени, что от удара о землю голова отделилась от тела и покатилась дальше, скрываясь в одной из расселин пола. <br/>
-Какого хуя... <br/>
Оторванная голова подняла в пустотах звенящий шум эха, падая куда-то на самое дно.<br/>
– Это.. Как?..– наемница присела у тела, рассматривая содержимое дощатой коробки.<br/>
– Поехавший. Ёбнутый. Пропивший весь разум маньяк-убийца. Это наверно и есть его «принцесса глубин». Отдал на сохранение страницы ей, а её — этим чертовым руинам, предварительно прирезав,– он ходил из стороны в сторону мимо мумии, не успевая за своими собственными мыслями. – Страницы? Они там?<br/>
– Да, вот какие-то листки с каракулями. – Она подняла бумажки и сунула их куда-то за пазуху под блестящий нагрудник. – Мне правда нравится твоя теория, но... это труп мужчины…<br/>
Под ногами зарокотало. Они медленно сошлись спиной к спине на небольшой освещённой площадке. Из ближайшей расселины показалась когтистая паучья лапа. Затем ещё одна. И ещё десять. Десятки.<br/>
– Какого черта их не будит шум тонн воды, но тревожит отсохшая башка?!– она почти что прижалась к его левому боку, крепко сжимая свои вычурные кинжалы.<br/>
– Привыкли? Это обычные ползуны, штук семь…<br/>
Пауки бросились вперёд, атакуя сразу со всех направлений. Тараэль закрутился, уворачиваясь от когтей и жвал, попутно перерубая сочленения чешуйчатых ног и рассекая мерзкие волосатые животы. Наемница с относительным успехом занималась тем же. Про себя он отметил, что нужно будет потом поправить пару ее приемов. То не дотянет локоть, то непонятно зачем перехватывает рукоять и слишком сильно выгибает спину. В целом это все было хорошо. Но это могло бы быть и лучше.<br/>
Проткнув последнюю тушу, он выдохнул и внимательно прислушался. Гул из глубины, совсем не похожий на шум водопадов, вовсе не затих, а, наоборот, нарастал. Девчонка вернулась ему под бок в прежнюю позицию и старалась восстановить дыхание.<br/>
– Ты можешь нас перенести? Как с арены? <br/>
– Сомневаюсь.<br/>
Он бы точно почувствовал, что пустота не закрыта и можно прыгать. Почему она не чувствует? Или не понимает, как работают длинные прыжки? Но все же... Близость поверхности внушала хоть какую-то надежду. На всякий случай он сконцентрировался и коснулся её плеча, развоплощаясь и тычась сознанием в невидимую стену в поисках дыры в древнем щите храма. Она с плохо скрываемым замешательством смотрела на его ставшую полупрозрачным сиреневым дымом руку, все ещё крепко сжимающую её плечо. Взгляд с руки соскользнул на него самого, все такой же непонимающий и напуганный. Путей не было, куда ни ткнись. Он провёл излишне много времени в граничном состоянии и так, – нужно было возвращаться. Тело снова обрело вес и форму.<br/>
– Никак. Мы в пузыре. Нужно спускаться обратно. – Он прижал перчаткой ткань повязки под носом, слизнул с верхней губы горячее и соленое. Наемница заметила пропитанное кровью пятно, когда он убрал руку.<br/>
– И это каждый раз так, когда ты через стены прыгать хочешь? <br/>
– Только если слишком долго ищу дыру.<br/>
– Дыру?<br/>
Ответить ему не дали. Из щелей пола и потолка хлынули твари всех размеров и форм, щёлкая, клацая, шелестя множеством ног. Глаза рядами блестели на безобразных бурых головах. Пауки не нападали, будто выжидая. Из скалы донёсся хриплый визг.<br/>
– Склонитесь все перед принцессой... – пробормотала наемница, уже вполне ощутимо прижимаясь к нему боком, во все глаза уставившись за паучьи спины.<br/>
Из самой большой расселины со стороны выхода начало выползать такое, что не привидится и в бреду. Мелкие по сравнению с этим чудищем пауки расползлись перед гигантскими когтистыми лапами, с которых свисало грузное бугристое тело. Черноту брюха проредила седина, мутные сферы глаз слабо переливались, отражая тот слабый свет, что все ещё оставляла луна. Чудище взвыло подобно дикому кабану,и выводок пауков забурлил, замельтешил, шелестя и клацая страшными челюстями, медленно сужая полукруг и прижимая их двоих спиной к обрыву, куда срывался один из водопадов.<br/>
– Надо прыгать!<br/>
– Ты ебанулась?! Куда?<br/>
– С королевского обеденного стола! Или вниз или под жвала, сам решай!<br/>
Наемница развернулась лицом к водопаду, прицениваясь к провалу и приминая почву под ногами. Тараэль с опаской выглянул вниз через плечо и отшатнулся.<br/>
– Боишься промочить ноги?<br/>
Над самым ухом щелкнуло. Она ухватила его за предплечье и рванула вниз в темноту, увлекая за собой. </p><p>Сердце пропустило удар, перехватило дыхание. Затем последовал громкий всплеск, и вода сомкнулась над головой, затягивая все глубже, унося в непонятный мрак. Течение тянуло вниз, в провал где-то на самом дне. Ещё одно падение с потоком воды перевернуло, выкрутило, но дало возможность втянуть в легкие воздуха. Послышался тяжелый плеск,– наемница упала в воду как раз перед ним. Похоже, он задел её ногой. Вода снова накрыла и понесла куда-то в глубь. Тараэль перестал понимать где низ и верх. Мелькание огоньков света давило на глаза, било будто бы электрическими импульсами по вискам. Течение влекло все ниже, в ушах шумело, пищало, стучало отголосками пульса. <br/>
Легкие решили выдохнуть за него и тут же втянули обратно обжигающую воду.  Щемящий ужас сдавил грудную клетку. Промокшая ткань залепила ноздри, прижалась ко рту, пока тело, когда-то идеально послушное, сейчас своевольно тянуло в себя жидкий огонь, бурлящий и колючий. Внутри все горело, отказываясь принимать такую жалкую участь. Горело настолько едко, что он даже перестал сопротивляться течению и схватился за собственное горло. С ещё одним неконтролируемым спазмом в глазах стало темнеть. По телу от груди начало распространяться странное тепло и спокойствие. Вертящаяся темень показалась почти гостеприимной, дружелюбно принимая его в свои объятия. Тараэль закрыл глаза.</p><p>Сири вошла в воду свечкой и ударилась ногами о каменистое дно, толкаясь и выскакивая за глотком воздуха. Где-то рядом обдало волной брызг – он упал следом. Она не успела наполнить воздухом и половину легких – течение потянуло за ноги, вода пролезла сквозь одежду, лизнула ледяными языками кожу. Поток протащил боком о камни, ударил по рёбрам и выплюнул через каменное отверстие с тонной воды. Она снова ушла ко дну. Тараэль упал следом, толкнул ногой в скалу. Затылок больно укололо, Сири подтянула ноги к груди, оттолкнулась и вынырнула; часто задышала, борясь с холодом. Вода уже пролезла и за шиворот, под железку на груди . Вертящее течение почти не давало осмотреться. Где-то на дне, видимо, была дыра ещё глубже. Каверна казалась довольно большой, кое-где в потолке слабо мигал в провалах звездный свет. Куда пропал ралаим? Сири закрутила головой, безуспешно скользя взглядом по темным волнам. <br/>
Вода бурлила, перекатываясь валами, отбиваясь от стен. Она набрала воздуха и ушла вниз. Разглядеть что-то было почти невозможно. Затуманенный взгляд зацепился за вихри пузырьков, мельтешащих вокруг чего-то в нескольких метрах внизу. Темное пятно дергалось страшными спазмами. Сири попыталась сократить расстояние, но воздух заканчивался. Водоворот закружил, вырывал из сознания, не давал вывернуться и подгрести ближе. Она сжалась в струну и за несколько секунд достигла обмякшего тела, ухватила его за шиворот. В глазах начало темнеть, грудная клетка страшно сжималась, требуя воздуха. Пытаться выгрести наверх было бессмысленно. Сири обхватила тело руками и позволила воде нести себя в глубины. </p><p><em>Вода наполняет легкие, солнце трескает кожу, но ты все ещё ничего не нашла, дитя, правда?</em><br/>
Тяжелое тело тащит ко дну, хватка верёвок слабеет. Мимо проносится стайка рыб, с любопытством тычется в облако темных волос, перемешанных с облаком ржаных. </p><p>Глаза открылись, легкие со всхлипом втянули воздух. Облако темных волос уменьшилось в два раза, второго облака не было вообще. Был лысый череп и метка страшной, незнакомой веры, вбитая под кожу. И была подземная река, ревущая, бьющая о камни, ледяная. Ледяная как и то семя внутри, что даёт ростки каждый самый неподходящий раз. Проклятие, похороненное глубоко в крови. Сестренка умела управлять им с самой колыбели. Как же радовалась мама ледяным узорам на окнам в жаркую летнюю ночь. А у неё, старшей, никогда не получалось. Какое разочарование. <br/>
Вот и сейчас лёд пробирался в разум, кусаясь, цепляясь и захлестывая вместе с волнами черноводной реки, а вместе с ней бежали вниз по стенам куда-то в недра морозные узоры, снежными котами перепрыгивая с камня на камень, ныряя в трещины и выскакивая из них. <br/>
Сири смирилась. Рано или поздно отключится от холода или захлебнётся под очередным бурлящим валом, как этот идиот, полезший черт знает куда. Жизнь за справедливость? Равносильный обмен? <br/>
Впереди зачернело пятно, обратившееся каменной стеной. Сири успела заметить стыки кирпичей. Люди! Поток врывался под камни, дробясь тысячами брызг, и исчезал где-то внизу. Она задержала дыхание.</p><p>Река выплюнула их в первый зал руин. Сири кое-как зацепилась за один из выступающих камней, оставшийся от моста, и подтянула к себе отключившегося спутника. Боль от разбитого затылка нарастала, в висках долбило молотками. Сделав мощное усилие, она вытянула его на пол. <br/>
– Нарис! Очнись, мать твою!<br/>
Она трясла его за плечи, врезала пощечину. Глаза оставались крепко закрыты. Сири сдернула облепившую руку перчатку, кое-как откинула налипшие на лоб волосы и попыталась запустить руку ему под натянувшуюся на лице тряпку, чтоб найти шею, но запуталась в промокшем тряпье.<br/>
– Да чтоб тебя! <br/>
Кинжалы не сорвало потоком. Хорошо. Она просунула лезвие возле острого уха и дернула на себя. Мокрая ткань нехотя поддалась. Сири стянула повязку. <br/>
– Вот это тебя жизнь потрепала... <br/>
Через угловатое лицо тянулись страшные шрамы. Правую часть пересекли глубокие следы от порезов, расчерчивая бледные губы и заканчиваясь аж на скуле. На левой щеке, по всей видимости, была когда-то рваная рана, переходящая через прямой нос к уголку левого глаза. Под этим всем была натянута тонкая, почти незаметная сетка ожога, переходящая на шею. Несмотря на все эти украшательства, Сири про себя отметила, что вроде как он был не особенно старше её. Да и рожей он в целом вышел. И зачем прятаться…<br/>
Она зажала пальцами его горло под челюстью, стараясь уловить пульс. Ничего. Срезала застежки кожаного нагрудника, прижалась ухом к мокрой рубашке на груди. Абсолютно ничего. <br/>
– Так, после всего веселья так просто подохнуть? Я что зря твою тушу тащила? Ну нет, не выйдет... Как там маменька учила…<br/>
Она попыталась открыть рот, потянув за острый подбородок. Никак. Осторожно сунула между зубов кинжал. Затем перчатку. Перевернула тушу на бок, свела на груди руки. Из носа и рта побежали струйки воды. <br/>
Тело перевернулось обратно на спину. Сири еще раз проверила пульс. Ситуация не изменилась. Рука пролезла под его шею, закидывая голову.<br/>
– Прости, ничего личного...<br/>
Она коснулась ледяных губ, прижавшись щекой к носу.<br/>
<em>Вдох, несколько нажатий на грудь, вдох...</em><br/>
– Один, два, три, четыре, пять! Да ну давай же!<br/>
<em>Вдох...</em><br/>
– Один, два, три, четыре, пять!<br/>
<em>Вдох.</em><br/>
Где-то на периферии справа мигнуло сиреневым. Полные ужаса глаза в непонимании заморгали, он перевернулся на бок и закашлялся.<br/>
Она отпрянула. Лет пятнадцать назад ее мать таким же образом спасала младшую дочку. Глупый ребёнок влез в озеро за утятами. Сири тогда пришлось долгие часы сидеть у кровати сестры, пока она не смогла хоть как-то прийти в себя. Этот же уже попытался встать и попытка его была вполне успешна. Конечно, глупо сравнивать маленького ребёнка и взрослого мужчину, но…<br/>
Тараэль оперся о стену и, видимо, все силы направил на восстановление дыхания. Испуг на лице сменился замешательством, затем злостью. Рука скользнула по расчерченной шрамами щеке.<br/>
– Пришлось срезать твою тряпку. Или ты предпочёл бы сдохнуть? Если так, то приношу свои искренние извинения.<br/>
Он согнулся в приступе кашля, выплевывая остатки воды. Сири поднялась и осторожно подошла к нему с левой стороны, смеряя любопытным взглядом. Тараэль выпрямился и откинулся головой к стене, тяжело дыша.<br/>
– Страницы у тебя?<br/>
Она кивнула. Комок бумажек неприятно вжимался железной накладкой в грудь. <br/>
Он покосился на неё, затем отвёл взгляд куда-то вниз, будто глубоко задумавшись. Сири дернулась от неожиданности, когда рука сомкнулась на ее предплечье. Потянуло за затылок, закрутило, вспыхнуло и погасло уже на дощатом полу темного помещения. </p><p>Он поднялся на ноги и уронил себя на ближайший ящик около платяного шкафа. Стянул с бритой головы вымокший капюшон и уперся взглядом в мокрый пол, опёршись локтями о колени.<br/>
Сири встала, придерживаясь рукой о стену, и осмотрелась. Ящики, коробки, доски, мешки и веревки, запах сырости и пыли – они оказались в захламлённом темном сарае, размером с небольшую комнатку. <br/>
– Где страницы?<br/>
– Ты только что почти помер и все, что тебя волнует, – это промокшие бумажки?<br/>
– Где?<br/>
– Да на, подавись. Не за что,– она достала из-за пазухи несколько листков и с раздражением бросила на ближайший ящик.<br/>
– Нет. Я не смогу носить их с собой. И здесь их оставлять нельзя. Забери их и высуши. Приходи завтра после заката, встретимся здесь же. <br/>
Сири возмущённо упёрла руки в бока. В принципе, логично, но… Черт с ним, ладно. Она подхватила страницы и сунула их обратно под нагрудник. Тараэль сильно закашлялся и навалился на шкаф плечом. Глаза непривычно и неестественно ярко блеснули.<br/>
– Ты… в порядке? Тебе бы Амброзии…<br/>
– Даже если у тебя совершенно внезапно окажется с собой склянка пойла за две сотни монет, что чудом уцелела в этой беспечной прогулке по горному лугу, то нет,– он резко перебил ее и снова закашлялся,– она от этого не помогает. <br/>
– Что тогда?<br/>
– Время.<br/>
Тараэль поднял на неё взгляд. Глаза пугающе искрились в слабом освещении, что проваливалось через побитые мутные стекла. Сири неуверенно склонила на бок голову.<br/>
– Точно?..<br/>
– Выход на поверхность в нескольких минутах ходьбы. За площадью сразу поверни направо.<br/>
Она шумно втянула носом воздух, пожала плечами и развернулась к деревянной двери.<br/>
– И… займись затылком.<br/>
<em>Затылком?..</em><br/>
Сири коснулась шеи сзади, зарываясь пальцами в короткие волосы. Резкая боль залила зрение белой волной. Она отдернула руку. Вся ладонь была покрыта чёрным, горячим и неприятно липким.<br/>
Она повернула в замке ключик и закрыла за собой дверь другой рукой.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Die Schatten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Должно быть, он отключился. Голова раскалывалась после внезапного пробуждения. Хорошо хоть в этот раз обошлось без кошмаров. Грудь снова сдавил кашель. Какого черта наемница взялась его спасать? Она получила более чем достаточно предоплаты. Могла бы и сбежать, увидев, какие риски на пути к смерти Отца, как оказалось, могут ждать.<br/>Не сбежала. Значит, позже потребует вознаграждение. И значит, точно за ним вернётся и принесёт ему страницы.<br/>Под прикрытыми веками плясали искорки. Сколько он вообще проспал? Пару минут? Полчаса? Или, может, на поверхности уже взошло солнце? Ралаим, пусть даже и Голос при исполнении своих обязанностей, не мог позволить себе пропадать из виду на всю ночь. С другой стороны, если его уже хватились, даже не придётся придумывать оправдания. Был с наемником, нашёл Отцу страницы. Чистая истина. Но, тем не менее, нельзя было терять время. Детали продумает по дороге.<br/>Одежда была все ещё мокрой, хоть выжимай да наполняй вёдра. Выходит, проспал действительно не так долго. Он потянулся к застежкам нагрудника, но обнаружил, что крепкая кожа была разрезана, оставляя беззащитной дырой зиять грудь под вымокшей рубашкой. Бровь в непонимании дернулась. Мысли о чужих руках на собственном теле зашевелились пульсирующим колючим клубком, но усилием воли он затолкал их на место. Он жив. Он может продолжать своё дело. Он все ещё может заставить Отца ответить за его преступления. Значит, девчонка знала, что делает.<br/>Торопливо отлепив от себя мокрые вещи, Тараэль достал из ящика чёрный доспех, скользнул в короткую кольчугу, застегнул разношенный жилет, натянул перчатки. Последним поднялся с дощатого дна темный кусок прошитой кожаными вставками ткани и закрепился сзади на шее. Маска, однажды натиравшая переносицу и скулы, уже давно сидела как вторая кожа.<br/> <br/>Путь до храма занимал минут тридцать обычным шагом по всем заброшенным улочкам и забытым трещинам в скале, однажды служившим тропинками. Никакой случайный прохожий не посмел бы лезть к вооруженному ралаиму, да и даже в Подгороде, где о восходе солнца узнавали только по миганию редких лучей в световых шахтах, обычное население ночью предпочитало оставаться дома. Если таковой имелся.<br/>Проходя по скрипучим помостам задворков рынка, Тараэль заученными движениями обходил зловонные лежанки и их владельцев, пьяным храпом сотрясающих привычно тревожную тишину. Спящий сброд не представлял угрозы, а на главных аллеях был риск встретить уже поставленный в известность о его пропаже патруль. Позволить себе отдаться в их руки и быть брошенным на колени перед Первым Провидцем он не мог. <br/>Впереди за покосившимися заборами и рядами натянутых сушиться обносков послышались голоса. Он не стал вслушиваться и сразу свернул к скале, по старой памяти находя в сумраке пролом, который по сей день служил лазом к восточному каналу для тех немногих, кто его помнил. Через двадцать шагов кромешная темнота отпустила и новая волна сырости заставила ускорить шаг, пока он пробирался между обсыхающих лодок. Дощатые ворота вывели на опустевшую площадь. До Храма оставалось два квартала, и размышления снова отняли внимание от дороги. Как вышли на Калиана? Старина Даран, ныне греющий гниющей плотью пыль могильника. Почему не предупредил о деле? Нельзя было ждать. Как прошел мимо группы Голосов? Нашел другой путь. Как вернулся? Свиток. Пусть даже никто и не ожидает от человека, прожившего всю жизнь в пещерах, умения плавать, но недопустимо рассказывать Первому Провидцу о таких внезапно обнаружившихся слабостях. Равно как и о способности к длинным прыжкам, которую он успешно прятал все эти годы. <br/>Старики-Спящие, что доживали свой век в скрывающем вход в Храм бараке, как обычно сутки напролёт играли в кости, и даже не подняли на него седые головы. Брат Грусть, дежуривший у спуска в подвал, коротко кивнул ему и уткнулся обратно в сплетенные в замок на столе пальцы. Неужели не хватились?.. Он вошёл в старую дверь, ступил на стоптанные чёрные камни и растворился в гудящем грохоте водопада.<br/>Сбитые ступени над шумящим Ларксом в тысячный раз сложились в проклятое число. Впервые, как он прошел по ним в пасть ко льву, чтоб взрасти отравленным ростком и поразить его изнутри, они не внушали ничего, кроме сжимающего чувства страха. Он научился подавлять его, как только сумел заставить себя обратиться к истинной причине, к главной своей цели. Сейчас же он пролетел эти тридцать восемь шагов вниз, пронося первый ядовитый плод, все ещё не до конца осознавая, что застывшие на долгие годы шестерни наконец двинулись.<br/>Главная башня приветствовала его тусклым пламенем угасающего факела. Тараэль сбежал по винтовой лестнице, но обнаружил круглый зал пустым. Нельзя было сказать, что Провидец никогда не отлучался, но никто и никогда не видел, как он спит. Он заложил руки за спину и принялся ждать, нетерпеливо смеряя пыльными сапогами вычурный орнамент цветов на ковре. Сзади послышались торопливые шаги, заставляя его обернуться. Брат Жадность, помощник Провидца, прошёл мимо к заваленному книгами столу, развернулся и поприветствовал его, прижав к груди кулак.<br/>– Ралата’Шера. Где Первый Провидец?<br/>Ралаим выудил из кучи бумаг на столе чистую и потянулся к перу, но Тараэль остановил его жестом.<br/>– Моё дело не потерпит отлагательств.<br/>Немой, но не глухой. Неизвестно, как он лишился языка. Скорее всего, когда ещё был Спящим. «Пробудившиеся» никогда не спешили делиться своими историями.<br/>Хоть им и приходилось работать вместе раньше, язык жестов был понятен не полностью, и, когда Жадность пальцами выплетал символы, слова складывались слишком неправдоподобно. «Нижние библиотеки… Брат Ненависть… Айсолон?...» То есть, тот ралаим, разваливший пол, и был им? Безусловно, Ненависть был сильным магом, но как он мог оказаться в группе сестры Наглости как рядовой?..<br/>– Благодарю, брат.<br/>Он взбежал по лестнице, опустился по выдолбленным в скале ступеням к шумящей реке и свернул к темнеющему провалу. Это место было создано природой, а не построено пирийцами. То тут, то там из утоптанной земли торчали хищные зубья каменьев, прячась в мутном освещении сырых коридоров и норовя влезть под ноги. Тараэль быстро прошёл тренировочные залы и по очередной винтовой лестнице спустился на самый нижний уровень, в библиотеки, где старые пыльные полки ломились от древних книг, бережно собранных за сотни лет. Немудрено, что доступ в эту часть Храма был закрыт для Побегов и большей части Аколитов.<br/>Он шёл между стеллажами на едва различимый звук голоса, разносящийся под низким потолком огромной залы. Через несколько пролетов уже почти получилось разобрать некоторые слова. К его удивлению, глубокий голос звучал непривычно сдержано, даже обеспокоено. Тараэль подошёл к последнему книжному шкафу и через полки увидел Первого Провидца, застывшего ровно в центре зала под кованой люстрой. На обтянутых тонкой тканью руках покоилась ветхая книга. Брат Ненависть стоял перед ним, покорно склонив голову.<br/>– …Восполнимая, но такая бессмысленная утрата. Особенно сейчас. Сообщи Побегам. Но сначала направляйся к сестре Дотошности в лазарет.<br/>Ралаим кивнул, развернулся, и, прихрамывая, зашагал к выходу.<br/>– А, Брат Гнев. Что привело тебя сегодня в Смоляную яму вместе со Спящей? <br/>Ничего не выражающий голос Провидца обволакивал собой все помещение, липким битумом влезая под кольчугу. Тараэль по привычке прижал к голове уши и вышел к центру зала.<br/>– Первый Провидец. Из праха в кровь, из крови к свободе. Я нашёл страницы Сына кожевника. <br/>Брат Ненависть замер точно рядом с ним, почти задевая плечом, и медленно повернул голову. Густые брови сошлись на переносице тяжелыми складками.<br/>Провидец захлопнул книгу.<br/>– Брат Ненависть, ступай.<br/>Взгляд единственного зрячего глаза переместился с медленно отдаляющейся спины на Тараэля. <br/>– Где?<br/>– В Старом Айсолоне.<br/>Длинные уши дрогнули.<br/>– Брат Ненависть? – он повысил голос. – Думаю, ты не против составить нам компанию? Я настаиваю.<br/>Затихшие было за спиной шаркающие шаги снова зазвучали, ралаим вышел из-за ряда полок к свету и вновь стал с ним плечом к плечу. <br/>– Брат Гнев, я готов выслушать тебя.<br/>Хотелось опустить глаза, отвести взгляд, разорвать этот липкий контакт, но вместо этого он склонил голову, сдерживая предательски подступивший приступ кашля. <br/>– Брат Гнев?<br/>Две пары глаз прожигали его, вынуждая выпрямиться, застыть струной и продолжить.<br/>– Со мной связалась наемница. В «Ложном Псе». Ей было известно о страницах от Дарана. <br/>Показалось, на бровях Провидца дернулась тень, падающая от слабого света свечей.<br/>– Даран мертв. <br/>Тень дернулась ещё раз. <br/>– Об Айсолоне стало известно от Калиана, бывшего вершителя Весов. Он жил в Подгороде как нищий. <br/>– Где он сейчас?<br/>– Погиб в результате допроса.<br/>Провидец прикрыл глаза. Давление с плеч ощутимо спало. Всего на краткий момент.<br/>– Почему ты не объединился с группой сестры Наглости?<br/>– Я не знал, куда она направлялась, Первый Провидец.<br/>– Знаешь ли ты сейчас?<br/>– Нет, Первый Провидец.<br/>Вес взгляда вернулся тяжелее прежнего.<br/>– Брат Ненависть, повтори свою историю для Брата Гнева.<br/>Ралаим слева коротко втянул носом воздух.<br/>– Патрули доложили мне о жалобах Спящих на заблудших в нижних уровнях Ямы. Сестра Наглость собрала отряд, я занял место мага. Мы спустились до Айсолона, там на нас напал Шахтёр. Никто из нас не ожидал подобного. Я потерял весь отряд и обвалил проход. Как ты прошёл?<br/>Лёд синих глаз обжигал как никогда раньше. Брат Ненависть был одним из самых доверенных Голосов ещё когда Тараэль впервые проходил по темным залам, запутывая язык в попытках повторить заветы Раласа. Был позже строгим наставником, всегда стараясь выдернуть его как талантливого воина на вылазки. И стал в последние годы ему равным, когда Провидцы решили, что дисциплинированность и неусыпная бдительность достойны особого внимания и, следовательно, доверия Ралаты. Брат Ненависть был верным соратником. Но с тех времён прошли годы, и все чаще острыми шипами кололся холодный взгляд. <br/>– Брат Гнев?..<br/>– Я прошёл по восточному проходу до среднего уровня. Провал в полу преодолел по выступам стены. Наемница обучена магии и подсвечивала дорогу. Тела заблудших я принял за работу мародеров.<br/>Провидец едва заметно приподнял подбородок, повелевая продолжить рассказ.<br/>– Страницы были запрятаны вместе с личными вещами Калиана на последнем уровне. Обратно я вернулся с помощью свитка. Близость поверхности…<br/>– Где сейчас страницы? – голос холодной сталью перебил его, заставив опустить взгляд.<br/>– У наемницы. Я пообещал вознаграждение. Я приведу её завтра после заката.<br/>– Хорошо, Брат Гнев.<br/>– Первый Провидец?<br/>– Да?<br/>– Она показала себя более чем достойно. Лучше остального сброда, что за последние недели отобрали для экспедиции. Думаю, её кандидатуру можно будет рассмотреть.<br/>Он снова открыл книгу и перелистывал страницы, но взгляд все еще не отрывался от Тараэля, будто силясь влезть под череп сквозь метку Раласа.<br/>– Ты так ей доверяешь? Сначала пусть принесёт страницы. – Привычные ноты издевки вернулись в голос. – Что с твоими глазами? <br/>– На нижних уровнях Айсолона все еще силен магический фон.<br/>– Стоило ожидать. Иди с Братом Ненавистью в лазарет. Выпей Амброзии и дай оболочке отдохнуть. На рассвете проведешь тренировку с новыми Побегами. Отбери достойных, сформируй группы. Брат Ненависть, на завтрашний день ты свободен. Теперь идите.<br/>Они одновременно прижали к груди кулаки и развернулись через правое плечо, ступая с одной ноги. Неосязаемый вес исчез с плеч, когда они скрылись за рядом стеллажей. Тараэль скосил глаза на просветы в полках. Первый Провидец смотрел перед собой, так и не опустив голову к книге.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>Каблуки торопливо стучали по брусчатке. Несмотря на ясную летнюю ночь, холод все ещё пробирал до костей – спасибо промокшей одежде. Ещё и идиоты-стражники не хотели выпускать ее из Подгорода, пока она не пообещала, что доложит командиру Эрен лично, как эти дуболомы обходятся с Пророчицей Ордена. «Пророчицей»... Что угодно, но не пророчица. Да, чертовы видения колоколами бьются об голову. Да, внезапно появившиеся навыки выживать и, что самое любопытное, убивать, не имеют никакого логического объяснения. Да чтоб его, даже после утопления, от которого не очухался бы и этот неубиваемый аэтерна, она без проблем встала на ноги и пошла вперёд, ведомая чем-то, не поддающимся описанию ни одним земным словом. <br/>Но просто так смириться с новыми титулами было просто невозможно. Пророчица, Избранная, Хранительница Первого Сигила... Обычная уличная девчонка, помощница старого конюха, неудавшаяся акробатка из развалившейся аэтернской труппы. Таких этот город определял ровно туда же, где нашел ее новый наниматель. Но нет, «высшая цель» за неё решает, что и как ей нужно делать. Катился бы к черту этот фанатичный Грандмастер со всеми своими убеждениями. Но, с другой стороны, Орден предоставлял почти все необходимые ресурсы для комфортной жизни. Прошлое твёрдо научило одному: дают – бери. Отказываться от благ, не имея за спиной буквально ничего, было более чем глупо. <br/>Где-то между лопаток стало тепло. Кровотечение не останавливалось. Она спешила наверх, в проклятый Храм Солнца, чтобы доверить разбитый затылок единственному человеку, которого могла застать посреди ночи на своём месте и кто не отказал бы в помощи, не задавая лишних вопросов.</p>
<p>Пробраться мимо редких стражников в Храмовом квартале не составило труда, но мимо ворот самого Храма было невозможно пройти незамеченной. Сири остановилась у балконов, рядами спускающихся к аллее и прикидывала высоту. Если разбежаться, оттолкнуться от стены… Может все же было разумнее войти через ворота. Но расспросов в таком случае не избежать. Голова варила совсем плохо, и придумать, почему она, промокшая и окровавленная, посреди ночи ломится в святое место, казалось ещё менее возможным, чем телепортироваться на нужный этаж. Так что выбора не оставалось.<br/>С большим усилием Сири подтянулась и перевалилась через резной каменный парапет на пол балкона нижнего уровня. Силы слишком стремительно покидали ее, не оставляя энергии на бережный осмотр территории. Оставила кровавые отпечатки на плитке? Плевать. Разбила что-то по дороге? Плевать тем более. Главное теперь было как можно быстрее дойти до четвёртого этажа и не зацепиться ни обо что головой. Деревянные ступеньки скрипели под ногами, будто подпевая звону в ушах. Нарастающий ветер заставил зубы неровно щёлкать, по спине пробежались рядами мурашки. Действительно ли здесь было так холодно или рана на затылке оказалась серьёзнее, чем она предполагала?.. <br/>Последний пролет остался позади, и отмерив двадцать шагов, Сири постучала в прикрытое окно. Хранитель Сигила должен спать чутко, всегда будучи готов броситься защищать то, что поклялся. Калия не заставила себя долго ждать. Через стекло на Сири уставилась пара заспанных, но донельзя удивленных глаз. В зажатом кулаке поблескивала вилка. Отличное оружие, хранитель, просто великолепное. <br/>– Калия, я тут задубею, открывай уже!<br/>Вилка исчезла где-то в складках ночной рубашки, и Калия забегала пальцами по раме, нашаривая оставшиеся щеколды.<br/>– Са’Ира?... Что произошло?<br/>Сири ввалилась внутрь небольшой комнатки, скромно обставленной простой мебелью. Белье с кровати слева было беспорядочно разбросано по полу, а в маленьком очаге напротив, куда она, шатаясь, прокладывала себе путь, ещё догорали угольки. Похоже, Закареш снова мучили кошмары. Поговорит с ней об этом завтра, когда будут силы, а пока...<br/>– Если коротко, я влезла в некое дерьмо. И мне очень нужна твоя помощь. <br/>Сири полностью развернулась к ней спиной, демонстрируя темную массу слипшихся волос на затылке. В слабом освещении влажный след должен был поблескивать, переливаясь алыми отсветами во всей своей красе.<br/>Калия неуверенно приблизилась, коснулась рукой темных прядей.<br/>– Сигрид?..<br/>– У меня все в порядке. Не стоит беспокоиться. Кроме этой проклятой дыры в башке. Сможешь залатать? – Она сунула ладонь под куртку сзади, провела пальцами и поднесла руку к свету. <br/>– Дерьмо. Уже всю спину залило. – Сири отошла от огонька и упала в ближайший стул. Остатки сил и сознания покидали ее, рассыпаясь и развеваясь на сквозняке из открытого настежь окна. <br/>– Чертов идиот мог бы сказать, что не умеет плавать... и лягается как лошадь…<br/>– Кто? Что случилось? Как давно это произошло? Боль сильная? – Калия подошла сзади и потёрла ладони. Где-то на границе зрения замерцали золотые искорки.<br/>– Нет, не болит… или я не чувствую больше… – Сигрид говорила все медленнее, стараясь побороть подступившую сонливость. – Не говори никому, что я тут была… или есть? Чувствую, что отрублюсь… <br/>Голова безвольно упала на левое плечо, но Калия успела подставить ладонь.<br/>– Да что с тобой?! И откуда это на твоей щеке?<br/>– Что?.. А, ничего, все в порядке… Пожалуйста, расправь это, высуши, – она полезла за шиворот под нагрудник и подцепила скомканные страницы непослушными пальцами.<br/>Калия приняла бесформенный ком и отложила на столик. Искорки Восстановления пугливо убежали вверх к локтю.<br/>– Са’Ира, я буду заниматься зачарованными бумажками, когда ты перестанешь истекать кровью. Сосредоточься на чём-то, сейчас будет щипать.<br/>Вспыхнуло желтым, померцало миг и погасло. Тёплая ладонь под щекой напомнила что-то родное, с трудом забытое и похороненное под толстым слоем пепла. Веки закрылись под собственной тяжестью, затягивая ее в сон. </p>
<p><br/>Лучи закатного солнца упали на ресницы. Те задрожали и распахнулись на краткий миг. Сири зевнула и натянула тканый плед до носа. И тут же вскочила на ноги. Рука дернулась к затылку  – никакого следа раны. Похоже, Калия даже вымыла кровь. И переодела ее. Льняная рубашка едва доходила рукавами до запястий, давила в груди и подмышках, но была мягкой и чистой. <br/>Она медленно вдохнула и осмотрелась. Блики оранжевого света переползали с подушки на стену. Вещи висели на спинках двух стульев, сапоги аккуратно опирались голенищами на кровать. Страницы оказались на крошечном рабочем столе, придавленные чернильницей. Ни один непонятный символ не поплыл и не размазался. И действительно, даже при ее более чем скудных способностях, Сири сейчас могла ощутить слабое покалывание, когда протянула к ним руку. <br/>Она быстро оделась, подняла страницы, в этот раз стараясь уже аккуратно уложить их под нагрудник. Ухватив по дороге яблоко, заботливо оставленное на столике, Сири выскользнула обратно на балкон и прикрыла ставни. Грело чувство, как сильно ей повезло с подругой. Лишь бы сумела потом отплатить добром на добро в должной мере. <br/>Балкон был безлюден, как и в любое другое время суток. На закате сменялся караул, и можно было бы в принципе выйти через ворота. С веранды на главный двор она спустилась по дощатому настилу. Солнечные пятна касались только самой верхушки главной башни. Сири вышла за деревянные колонны здания, но тут же отступила обратно. По главной аллее двигались двое – длинная тощая фигура в зелёных одеяниях и пониже, более крепкая, светлым пятном волос резко выделяющаяся на фоне спустившихся  сумерек. Даль’Варек, чтоб его! Он ведь хотел ей что-то рассказать про новое дело от Ордена. Ещё и Искробой с ним. И вроде как шагают в Эмпориум. Но почему аж на закате? Каким-то нелепым комком прокатилась мысль, что они могли прождать ее целый день, но, в конце концов, так и не дождались и пошли к Грандмастеру сами. Если только предположить, что это могло быть правдой, догонять их категорически не хотелось. Тем более, ее ждал новый наниматель. Дойти до Подгорода займёт минут двадцать. Солнце уже почти село, значит и туда она опаздывает. Но лучше опоздать на несколько минут, чем на весь день. Как-то потом выкрутится. Сири тихо развернулась и направилась к воротам, стараясь держаться поближе к постройкам. Два стражника как раз двинулись в направлении казарм, и она тенью потерялась за их спинами на пути вниз. </p>
<p>Липкий туман спустился с гор совершенно неожиданно, холодной влажностью оседая на волосах и заставляя их подскакивать непослушными волнами. Ворота в Подгород зияли чёрным провалом в основании скалы. Огромные створки были открыты, и загруженные рудой тележки стройным рядом выкатывались на набережную и перехватывались батраками, толкающими их дальше в порт. Никто из оживленной толпы рабочих и стражников не обратил на неё ни малейшего внимания. Войти в Подгород никогда и ни для кого не составляло проблем. Другое дело - выйти. Слепо следующие «Пути» снобы не хотели видеть меж собой беспутных, населяющих глубокие пещеры. <br/>Сири снова свыкалась с месивом запахов сырости, нечистот и плесени, незримыми волнами распространяющимся по главной каверне. Немногих вентиляционных шахт, тонкими трубами уходящих в твердь скалистого потолка, явно не хватало для мест таких размеров. <br/>Глаза совершенно не хотели привыкать к новому освещению, и когда она с трудом нашла нужный сарай и дернула ручку, помещение показалось абсолютно пустым. Не дождался ее? Или она таки ошиблась дверью? Но нет, ящики и проломленные коробки ровно те же, веревки все той же рваной паутиной свисают с балок под потолком… Так где же…<br/>– Ты опоздала, – донеслось откуда-то сверху, заставив подпрыгнуть на месте. <br/>Ралаим чёрной тенью соскользнул с высокого шкафа справа от неё и, ухватив что-то с одной из полок, сунул ей в руки. Сири машинально приняла скомканную вещь, стараясь скорее выдернуть себя из неловкой растерянности. Он стал напротив неё, сложив на груди руки. Редкими бликами переливались чёрные звенья кольчужных рукавов.<br/>– Страницы у тебя?<br/>Голос звучал глухо из-за плотной ралаимской маски, натянутой до самых глаз. Она кивнула.<br/>– Переодевайся. Быстрее.<br/>Взгляд опустился вниз. В руках у неё оказалась туго свернутая черная ткань, отдающая пылью и тонким ароматом кисловатой гари. <br/>– Что это и зачем?<br/>– Времени объяснять детали уже нет. Кратко - переодевайся, если хочешь жить. В храме Ралаты действует строгий кодекс, и нарушать его я бы не советовал.<br/>Брови полезли на лоб.<br/>– А если предположить, что меня это не волнует?<br/>Сири встряхнула старую робу, примеривая на глаз длину. Он шумно выдохнул носом.<br/>– Хорошо, слушай сюда. Ты не из робкого десятка, я понял. Но ни один наёмник, кроме особо утомлённых жизнью, не будет нарушать в храме Ралаты их же правила. Так что сделай мне одолжение и оставь свой образ лихой путешественницы для таверн Арка. У нас нет на это времени.<br/>Сири повернула было к нему голову, но накололась на злобный блеск прищуренных глаз. <br/>...Она задержалась на полчаса от назначенного времени. Наверняка он договорился. Наверняка его, нет, их ждут. На краткий миг стало совестно.<br/>– Да-да, я опоздала, я в курсе, хватит клеваться. Хорошо, напялю я эту тряпку. <br/>Тараэль демонстративно отвернулся лицом к двери. Она выложила страницы из-под нагрудника, влезла под кнопки застежек на шее, перешла к ремешками на поясе. <br/>– Тебе нужно кое-что запомнить, слушай меня внимательно. Нельзя подставлять под угрозу нашу миссию, – нарушил он тишину. – В храме ни с кем не разговаривай, если не спросят сами. Не смотри старшим рангам в глаза, иначе вызовешь подозрение. Чем вычурнее одежда – тем выше ранг. Если придётся позже снова вернуться в храм – скрывайся под подобными этой робе туниками. Ралата испытывает отвращение к телесности и демонстрации непокрытой оболочки. И никогда и ни при каких обстоятельствах не говори открыто об Отце. Это святотатство. <br/>Кожаная куртка упала на пол, за ней последовала стальная пластина с груди и тонкая кольчужная рубашка мелкого плетения. <br/>– Ты меня услышала? – Тараэль слегка повернул голову, будто силясь заглянуть за спину, но продолжал смотреть перед собой.<br/>– Услышала. Ни с кем не брататься, плоть есть грех, Отца не существует.<br/>Он кивнул.<br/>– Хорошо. Если Первый Провидец поинтересуется, о Калиане и страницах тебе рассказал Рецио Даран. Он погиб пару дней назад вследствие трагического инцидента. <br/>– Трагического инцидента… – повторила Сири, растягивая слоги. – Забавно. Твоя ведь работа? <br/>Он проигнорировал вопрос и продолжил.<br/>– Меня ты нашла в «Ложном Псе». Если Провидец захочет знать подробности, рассказывай, как было, но никаких Голосов мы не видели. Пол был уже обвален, когда мы пришли. Пробрались по стене. С последнего уровня убрались с помощью свитков. <br/>Вещи неаккуратной кучей ввалились в пыльный ящик. Хоть роба и села бесформенным балахоном на рубашку Калии, жесткость ткани все равно кусалась за шею. Длинный подол широкой складкой улёгся вокруг сапог. На горловине вещи был пришит не то шарф, не то повязка, скорее всего предназначенная для сокрытия нижней части лица. Сири натянула ее на нос, и ноздри защекотало незнакомыми пряными запахами трав, заставив громко чихнуть. Наниматель обернулся к ней и на миг нахмурился. <br/>– Повязку надевать не обязательно. Хватит и капюшона. <br/>Запахи снова защипали, но она быстро подняла руку к носу и зажала его, сдерживаясь. <br/>– Твои перчатки… Провидцу это не понравится.<br/>Он прошёл мимо нее к дальним ящикам, оставляя в недоумении глазеть на собственные руки. Может ли быть пара обрезанных пальцев причиной проблем с «начальством»? <br/>– Возьми.<br/>Тараэль подошёл к ней и протянул пару перчаток из толстой кожи. Выходит, может. Вроде такие же были на нем вчера. Судя по все ещё влажной изнанке, это они и были. Немудрено. Солнца в Подгороде не бывает, вещи не высушить. Сири натянула тяжелые твёрдые перчатки прямо на свои, чтобы хоть как-то компенсировать разницу в размере. Пальцы в этом всем стеснении гнулись с трудом, и пришлось снять одну, чтоб запрятать за пазуху страницы. <br/>– Готова? Теперь быстрее. <br/>Он закрыл за ними дверь и протянул ей маленький ключик.<br/>– Возьми ключ, я не буду возвращаться с тобой. Потом забросишь его обратно в сарай через окно, – кивнул он головой куда-то вбок. <br/>Она приняла мелкую железку, но в робе не было карманов, чтобы хоть куда-то ее запрятать. Снова стянув перчатку, Сири вложила ключ к сложённым страницам. </p>
<p>Тараэль шёл впереди широким быстрым шагом, показывая дорогу.  Слишком стремительно мимо проносились ветхие домики и нагромождения ящиков. Она едва поспевала за ним, придерживая цепляющиеся за скрипучие доски полы робы и то и дело поправляя спадающий на глаза капюшон.<br/>– Да ты погоди, летишь как дикий мирад! Сам бы попробовал в этой рясе побегать... <br/>Он сбавил темп и позволил Сири поравняться с ним на прямом участке безлюдной дороги.<br/>– Я и «бегал» в такой же. Когда был Побегом. Это низший ранг. Потом Аколиты и Голоса. Главный ранг – Провидцы. <br/>– Так их мно…<br/>Сири в очередной раз споткнулась о ткань, натянувшуюся о невидимый камень.<br/>– Вот сука! Как ты в этих потёмках вообще хоть что-то можешь различить?.. <br/>– Не хочу ставить под сомнение твои умственные способности, но ты вынуждаешь меня напомнить, что провел я всю жизнь здесь, в этих «потёмках», а не нежась под солнечными лучами, лёжа на травке. <br/>– По-твоему, я… <br/>– Не начинай сцену. Мы почти пришли. На входе тебя проверит другой Голос и нас впустят.<br/>– Что он проверять-то будет, а? <br/>Возмущение бурлило, и Сири сдерживалась, чтоб не ударить его кулаком в плечо. «Не начинай сцену»! Кого он из себя возомнил?<br/>– Не представляешь ли ты угрозы, конечно же. Формальность, не более, – он пожал плечами.<br/>Они вышли из зловонного прохода на уже знакомую площадь с иссушенным деревом посередине и свернули влево, к прижатым к скале кварталам двухэтажных домишек. Наниматель подошёл к двери одного из них и кивнул ей. Двери распахнулись, и они вошли внутрь. Дом будто спроектировал самый безумный остианский архитектор. Деревянные лесенки, скрипевшие, казалось, от веса одного взгляда, беспорядочно поднимались и спускались на несуществующие этажи, упирались в стены, вели их по не имеющим практического смысла помостам и заставляли поворачивать бессчетное множество раз, огибая случайно понатыканные перекрытия. Сири потеряла ощущение сторон света. И по мнению этого циничного дурака, она сможет выбраться из такого лабиринта сама. Спасибо, что хоть тут не поставил под сомнение ее умственные способности.<br/>Через несколько поворотов лесенки уже уверенно пошли вниз, и за шиворот задуло противной сыростью. Они вышли к небольшой площадке, в углу которой стоял круглый столик. На него опирался локтями ралаим и теперь с интересом смерял Сири взглядом. Наниматель кивнул ему и прошёл дальше. Тот кивнул в ответ. Она заметила, что застыла на месте и с таким же интересом пялилась на него. Неловкая пауза затягивалась, и голова сама собой дернулась, повторяя движение Тараэля. Ралаим поднял брови.<br/>– Имей уважение, Спящая.<br/>Низкий голос звучал с веселой издевкой. Скрывшийся за следующим поворотом наниматель выглянул в проход и уставился на неё, сверля взглядом. Не стоило ей этого делать, совсем не стоило. Снова подобрав полы балахона, Сири поспешила спуститься к нему. Колких комментариев в этот раз не последовало, спасибо близости сидящего вверху «коллеги». Тараэль лишь устало выдохнул и постучал в плохо заметную дверь. <br/>По ногам тянуло холодом, а отсутствие какого-либо ответа пробуждало немое беспокойство. Он постучал ещё раз, громче, и под самым его последним ударом дверь распахнулась внутрь. Тьма открывшегося прохода выпустила из себя человеческую фигуру, медленным шагом ступающую с каменного пола на доски. Ралаим огромного роста, на голову выше нее и в два раза шире Тараэля, развернулся к последнему и приложил к груди кулак. Плотный капюшон скрывал бритый череп, а маска заставляла и без того сиплый голос звучать почти мертво.<br/>– Из праха в кровь, из крови к свободе, Брат Гнев. Провидец ждёт. Это Спящая?<br/>Наниматель с видимым замешательством уставился на него, но быстро очнулся и кивнул. Здоровяк бесшумно подошёл к Сири и протянул к ее лицу огромную ладонь. На носу и щеках ощутилось тепло. <br/>– Она знает правила? – прошелестело безучастно и сухо.<br/>– Да, брат.<br/>– Идите.<br/>Ралаим отошёл в сторону и исчез в сиреневой вспышке.<br/>– Вас там обучают телепортироваться? – спросила Сири полушепотом, придерживая подол и переступая порог. <br/>Тараэль захлопнул за ними дверь.<br/>– Нет. Я должен сказать, это было неожиданно. – Тихий голос звучал непривычно тревожно.<br/>– Что?<br/>– Это был Брат Горесть. Телохранитель Отца. Он никогда не стал бы проверять Спящих.<br/>– Странный он. И огромный. <br/>– Странным он был всегда… Он лучший во всей Ралате во владении двуручным оружием. Мне бы не хотелось с ним связываться. Тебе – тем более.<br/>– Мне – тем более? Не хочу ставить под сомнение твои умственные способности, но ты вынуждаешь меня напомнить, что, как оказалось, «танцую» я лучше тебя.<br/>– Потому что я этого захотел.<br/>– Ты? Захотел? – Сири фыркнула, с трудом сдерживая уязвленную гордость. – Чтоб я тебя с ног сбила? Ну ладно, как мессир изволит.<br/>Он лишь покосился на неё, приподняв бровь, и продолжил идти молча. Впереди нарастал шум, влезал в голову, путал мысли. Хотелось развернуться и идти обратно к двери, плутать в деревянном лабиринте часами, но зная, что идёшь к поверхности, а не в рокочущее лоно горы. От неприятных ощущений ее всегда отвлекали разговоры, и хоть спутник попался и не самый болтливый, молчать больше было невыносимо.<br/>– А почему спящая?<br/>– По их мнению, – он указал подбородком вперед, –  человек «пробуждается», только познав истину Раласа. Теперь молчи.<br/>В десяти шагах забрезжил холодный свет. Она с раздражением стянула перчатку и выудила из-за пазухи страницы. Невыносимый тип. Но любопытство, видимо, было сильнее. Листки устроились в рукаве, чтобы было удобно достать даже этими нелепыми лапами, в которые снова обратились ее руки, а сама она поспешила догнать нанимателя, уже порядком ее обогнавшего.<br/>Проход оборвался, а путь резко свернул по каменному карнизу влево, оставляя Сири в тупом благоговении пялиться на то, что сокрыла в себе скала. Это нельзя было назвать пещерой. Это была сама пустота, разделённая бурным потоком надвое. С высокого и невидимого в туманной дымке потолка срывалась река, разбивалась о камни и разливалась широким чёрным руслом под ее ногами, уходя глубже в гору. Внизу, через самый полноводный и ленивый участок, воду стягивала импровизированная лодочная переправа, к которой тянулись спрятанные в камнях лесенки. Ступени терялись между скал и исчезали в высоких круглых башнях, с обоих берегов нависавших над уже ясным источником шума. Тонкие изящные лестницы соединяли их, пересекаясь и скрещиваясь на фоне падающих тонн воды. С бойниц и балкончиков башен свисали штандарты, бледными сиреневыми символами повторяя то, что носил на своём лбу ее спутник. Место завораживало, пугало, а мерное потрескивание жаровен где-то слева будто поощряло это оцепенение, из которого Сири не могла себя вырвать. <br/>– Спящая? – окликнул ее знакомый голос. <br/>Сири тряхнула головой, пытаясь сбросить несуществующие чары. "Спящая"… В этом месте он ей не союзник. Он будет драться с ними против неё, а не с ней против них. Впрочем, в любом из этих двух раскладов шанса бы не было. «Нечто большее», что стояло за спинами всех тех обезличенных фигур, казалось сейчас не по зубам и самому Ордену. И наниматель задумал в одиночку обезглавить этого монстра. А она, дура, взялась помогать. И бежать уже некуда, кроме как дальше по каменной тропе вниз, догоняя мятежного ралаима, чёрным силуэтом застывшего в ожидании на фоне такой же чёрной скалы. Руки предательски дрогнули и пульс подобрался к вискам. Она глубоко вдохнула носом. Если назад уже не свернуть, то нужно хоть убедиться, что страшное не произойдёт раньше своего срока. <br/>Скалистый откос перерос в одну из лестниц, по краям которой и трещали каменные жаровни. У одной из них стояла женщина, судя по росту и замотанной в робу фигуре, и засыпала в пламя тонкие веточки. Кроме гари нос уловил уже знакомые нотки чего-то кисловатого, приторного. Кажется, уже целую вечность назад отец как-то раз топил такой древесиной печку. Женщина не обратила на них никакого внимания и лишь переместилась к следующей жаровне, повторяя ритуал. Конечно, даже под землёй храм оставался храмом и не обходился без благовоний. <br/>Шагать по едва различимым в тени башни ступеням было не менее страшно, чем взбираться на спину пернатого монстра, ныряющего между облаков в небе. Мимо тенью прошёл ещё один замотанный в темные ткани человек, заставляя сместиться на самый край лестницы. Стало любопытно, сколько бедолаг сорвалось здесь вниз, пытаясь разминуться. Сири кратко взглянула под ноги. Чернота, тьма, гул воды и едва различимый вой сквозняков и больше ничего, – непонятно было, как далеко дно и есть ли оно вообще. <br/>Башня была скудно обставлена ящиками, и винтовые лестницы расходились вверх и вниз, соединяя этажи. Из рукотворного прохода в скалу тянуло ещё более холодным воздухом. Откуда-то справа донестись шепоты – слишком тихо, чтобы разобрать слова, но достаточно, чтобы привлечь внимание. Сири невольно обернулась, но заметила людей не сразу – одного факела на весь этаж было мало для глаз, привыкших к солнцу. Двое в более сложных одеждах расположились на ящиках и напряжённо что-то обсуждали, совершенно при этом не жестикулируя. Действо выглядело неестественно и отпугивало, как и в принципе всё в этом затерянном под землёй месте. Она поспешила развернуться обратно, но застыла как вкопанная. Видимо, пока она отвлеклась, с верхнего этажа спустился ещё один ралаим и сейчас поравнялся с Тараэлем. Такого же роста, такая же броня, такая же бледная кожа и острые уши. Со спины их было не отличить, а окликнуть его здесь она бы не осмелилась. Задерживаться дольше было неразумно, и медленным шагом Сири двинулась за обоими аэтерна, пока что отдаляющимися в одном направлении. Но башня кончилась через дюжину шагов, и один свернул влево, спускаясь по незаметным ступеням, а второй пошёл по очередной узкой лесенке вперёд мимо водопада. Она мысленно выругалась. Слишком плохое освещение, чтобы различить оттенки кожи, слишком громко шумит вода, чтобы разобрать по шагам. Да и смогла бы она? Проще всего казалось сейчас догнать любого и заглянуть в глаза, правдами и неправдами оправдываясь потом при ошибке. Но Голос есть старший ранг, «старшим рангам в глаза не смотри», чтоб они все к Стражу провалились. Секунды шли, остроухие продолжали отдаляться, а Сири все стояла на маленькой площадке, топчась на месте и не находя силы толкнуть себя в любую из сторон. Ошибка могла стоить жизни. Даже двух. Пульс снова забился в ушах, ладони похолодели и дыхание окончательно сбилось. Один из ралаимов уже скрылся за круглым боком башни, а второй замер у нижних ступеней и обернулся. Сиреневатый блеск она скорее ощутила, чем увидела. Чёрный камень заблестел под сапогами тысячей крошечных капель от брызг воды, когда она неслась мимо. Все, больше никуда и ни на шаг. Уткнётся носом ему в спину и пусть хоть насквозь взглядом просверлит, злобно озираясь. Поскорее бы отсюда выбраться. <br/>Следующая башня была обставлена чуть менее скудно. К потолку тянулись книжные полки, заваленные свитками, а над низким столом склонилась женщина и внимательно изучала какие-то бумаги. Наниматель свернул на лестницу вправо, и Сири последовала, почти наступая ему на пятки. Зал снизу казался почти обжитым в сравнении с предыдущими помещениями. Книги аккуратными рядами громоздились на многочисленных стеллажах, под ногами жестким ворсом мялся ковёр, а люстра у потолка искрилась синеватыми пирийскими кристаллами, дополняя свечи на тонких подсвечниках у самого спуска. <br/>В помещении было двое. Застывший неподалёку от лестницы Голос  при их появлении ожил и приложил к груди кулак. Тараэль кивнул ему и сделал то же самое. Затем развернулся к ней, указав кивком стать по свою правую руку и обратился ко второму, занятому перебором книг на полках. Сири показалось, что и это был аэтерна, но уши не походили ни на одни, что ей доводилось видеть. Такой высокий старлинг?..<br/>– Первый Провидец? Из праха в кровь, из крови к свободе. Я привёл Спящую.<br/>Полы многослойной мантии зашелестели как листья, когда он неторопливо развернулся к ним. Один из глаз был слеп, второй же черным пятном выделялся на поеденной морщинами части лица, не скрытой под маской. Действительно старлинг. У аэтерна не могло быть темных склер. Провидец кивнул Тараэлю и перевёл взгляд на неё. Сири опустила голову, теряясь в узоре ковра.<br/>– Наемница, покажи мне страницы, – голос звучал удивительно радостно для такого места, даже несмотря на скрипучие нотки, добавленные возрастом.<br/>Выудив из рукава листки, она подошла на шаг и протянула их ему. Пока провидец внимательно разглядывал ненавистные бумажки и едва заметно кивал сам себе, она отступила и коротко глянула на Тараэля. Тот так и стоял, замерев, и смотрел перед собой.<br/>– Откуда ты узнала о страницах?<br/>Сири втянула носом холодный воздух.<br/>– Один из моих информаторов рассказал. Рецио Даран.<br/>– И где ты встретилась с Братом Гневом? – продолжал спрашивать Провидец, не отрывая взгляд от бумаг.<br/>– В «Ложном Псе».<br/>– Расскажи… Как ты их достала?<br/>Она ещё раз набрала в грудь воздуха.<br/>– Даран рассказал о местном пьянице Калиане, который знал о страницах. Он был стар и глуп и не пережил допроса. Но он успел отправить нас в Айсолон. Нашли его схрон на последнем уровне и смылись оттуда.<br/>– Кто встречался вам на пути? <br/>Зрячий глаз переметнулся с листков на неё. Наверняка пытается выспросить побольше, чтобы сверить их версии. Хитер, безусловно хитер.<br/>– Пара шахтеров, несколько скелетов да пауки. Какие-то мародеры порубали всю нечисть до нас.<br/>Провидец молчал, задумчиво опустив уши.<br/>– Хорошо. Тебе обещана награда. Возьми это и отдай сестре Зависти, она над нами. – Он протянул ей маленький листок. – И перед тем, как ты нас покинешь… Брат Гнев рекомендовал твою кандидатуру для планируемой экспедиции. Мы отбирали для неё лучших наемников некоторое время назад. Я думаю, ты знаешь. У нас уже предостаточно мальчиков для битья. Если тебя интересует это дело, тебе придётся доказать, что ты умеешь пользоваться ещё и головой. <br/>Предложение прозвучало. <br/>– Интересует. Мне сообщили, что Ралата хорошо платит. <br/>– Что же. Тогда отправляйся в Мрачную Долину и найди сестру Надменность. Убей ее и принеси ее сердце. У тебя два дня, – прозвучал веселый голос, поднимая мурашки на пояснице.<br/>– Сестру? Вы хотите убивать своих? – спросила Сири, сдерживая дрожь в голосе.<br/>– Она предала Ралас. Предателей ждёт смерть. Если ты берёшься за дело, то время пошло. <br/>Провидец уткнулся обратно в страницы. Она беспомощно перевела взгляд на нанимателя, но тот лишь покосился на неё, продолжая стоять столбом. Понятно, никакой помощи сейчас ожидать не стоит. Сири развернулась на каблуках и поспешила обратно к лестнице, по дороге засовывая в рукав записку для Сестры Зависти. Сзади донеслись обрывки разговора:<br/>– Брат Гнев, подойди. Возьми и отнеси… <br/>Рев воды заглушил остатки фразы. Полы робы путались в ногах, когда она карабкалась по сырой лестнице, подгоняемая звоном пульса в ушах. Два дня. И он даже не сказал, где именно её искать. Двенадцать часов уйдёт только на дорогу туда и обратно, если она не хочет загнать лошадь насмерть. Ещё и искать человека, который, судя по всему, явно не хочет, чтоб его нашли. Сири бегло окинула взглядом остающийся за спиной храм. Их Провидец безумец, если считает это исполнимым. </p>
<p>Она даже не заметила, как выбралась из деревянного лабиринта и всю оставшуюся дорогу в темноте до сарая пыталась продумать самый скорый маршрут до Мрачной Долины. Сначала нужно было добраться. Там уже разберётся, как искать и искать ли вообще. Найти какого-то бедолагу-разбойника и вырезать его сердце вместо беглого агнца звучало вероятнее и исполнимее в сотни раз. Разве что если только счастливый случай действительно подсунет эту Сестру Надменность под копыта коню. Но хоть попытаться бы стоило. Человек, что прожил всю жизнь в пещерах, не полезет же в чащу леса. Обойти большую часть главных дорог можно было часов за пять. Значит решено, первый день будет искать Надменность, второй день – уже любое сердце. Но выехать придётся прямо сейчас, и было бы неплохо ещё и успеть забежать домой, нахватать хоть какой-то еды и переодеться в более крепкую кольчугу. <br/>Дверца сарая распахнулась с противным скрипом. Запершись изнутри, Сири сбросила на пол балахон и перчатки и плохо гнущимися пальцами застегивала ремешки своей куртки. Вещи Тараэля заняли пустующий теперь ящик. Прокрутив ключик в замке, она закинула его в разбитое окошко, как он ей и сказал. Наверняка он телепортируется внутрь. Было бы неплохо потом научиться так же. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Das Dustertal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Гал'Тор и Колбаса - персонажи Thanais.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Сири свернула за угол смотровой башни и вышла к конюшням. Беззвездная ночь давила на виски и плечи. Где-то далеко на востоке заворчал гром.<br/>Простым жителям Арка не позволялось держать лошадей в конюшнях стражи, а местных кобылок как раз разобрали на ночные патрули по округе, и сейчас только пара лошадей вздыхала, посапывая, в стойлах. <br/>К ней потянулся любопытный нос.<br/>– Привет, Колбаска. – Она замешкалась на момент, перекидывая узлы в другую руку, чтобы почесать мускулистую щеку. – Я… Это какое-то пекло... Прости, нет ничего вкусного, что я могла бы отдать... <br/>В глубине конюшен послышалось знакомое фырканье. Она прошла дальше в липкую темноту и заметила у стойла Сварта фигуру. Незнакомец будто бы гладил его по шее. Вблизи не горел ни один факел, и только белыми пятнами выделялась длинная проточина на голове коня и пясти передних ног. Её свободная рука опустилась на рукоять кинжала. Отличный момент нарваться на конокрада. Силуэт оторвал руку от лошади и развернулся к ней, выжидающе склонив набок голову.<br/>– Нравится мой конь?<br/>Незнакомец не ответил.<br/>Сири уронила на землю сумки и взялась за кинжалы уже обеими руками. Схватить его и выяснить, что ему надо, было бы намного выгоднее, чем тратить время на драку. Она зажмурилась, по глазам ударил белый свет, и появилась у него за спиной, готовясь приставить лезвие к шее. Он будто ждал этого. Слишком ловко вывернулся, перехватил ее запястье, прокрутил над головой руку и прижал к стене стойла, передавив предплечьем горло.<br/>Сири удивленно подняла брови, заглядываясь на пару сиреневых искр перед собой. Тараэль отпустил ее и отошёл на несколько шагов в проход.<br/>– Славная новая тряпка, подходит к твоим глазам, – проговорила она хрипло. Наниматель явно рассчитал свои силы, чтобы не навредить, но она все равно закашлялась и потерла шею.<br/>– Стараюсь соответствовать поверхности, раз поднялся в гости, – устало огрызнулся он и протянул ей свёрток ткани.<br/>Сири уставилась на вещь.<br/>– Опять переодеваться? <br/>– Это носила сестра Надменность. Используй Псионику...<br/>– Я, по-твоему, собака? – она перебила его, вздернула подбородок и упёрла в бок руку. Сварт потянулся к ралаиму, но тот отошёл ещё на шаг в сторону. <br/>– По-моему? По-моему, ты сможешь разобраться с элементарным псионическим поиском и, по-моему, ты даже не представляешь, чем я рискую, пытаясь тебе помочь. Они естественно знают, где в той туманной дыре сидит Надменность. А я знаю лишь, что мне по какой-то причине эту информацию не доверили. И, тем не менее, я достал эту чёртову тряпку и притащил тебе.<br/>Сири отвела взгляд. Где-то над головой глухо зарокотало раскатом. <br/>Она протянула руку.<br/>– Давай ее сюда. Может, хоть раны ей удастся перевязать, если она меня порежет. <br/>– При всей моей скромной критике к твоим методам ведения боя, я очень сомневаюсь, что это возможно.<br/>Она грустно вздохнула, взвешивая в руке старую рубашку.<br/>– ...Спасибо.<br/>– Не жалей ее. Она не невинное дитя, а обученная убийца, зарабатывающая себе на пропитание отнюдь не выпечкой пряников. Я на тебя рассчитываю. <br/>Он развернулся и, сделав два шага к дальней стене, телепортировался. В сиреневой вспышке, залившей на миг конюшню, Сири заметила половину яблока, оставленную на бочке у стойла.</p>
<p>Закончив править тороки, она затянула все ремни, сбрую, проверила небольшой запас провизии, наспех собранный из того, что было в доме, и вывела коня во двор. Залезла в седло, проделывая всё, ведомая, скорее, привычкой, потому как мысли были заняты совсем иным. Как обучиться магической школе, если даже не знаешь, как они делятся? Как там он сказал? Псионика? Это вроде Синистра...Или Тауматургия... Лучше бы она имела собачье чутьё. <br/>Может, действительно взять с собой пса? Но где ей взять обученную гончую посреди ночи?.. Осознание блеснуло вспышкой. Она потянула поводья и погнала Сварта галопом в город вместо каменного моста из Квартала стражи.</p>
<p>Он сидел на крыльце своего деревянного домика, вклинившегося у самой стены рыночного квартала, и снова строгал одного из своих деревянных зверьков. Сири спрыгнула с коня почти на ходу и потащила нервно фыркающее животное к дому.<br/>– Гал! Гал, мне нужна собака!<br/>Здоровяк удивленно поднял голову, сверяя услышанное с происходящим. Убедился, что оно вполне реально, и отложил нож на ступеньку.<br/>– А мне нужна пинта холодного пива. <br/>– Ты все равно сидишь тут пнем. Я его верну через два дня, ну пожалуйста!<br/>– Вот это да. А говорить я с кем буду?<br/>– А хоть бы со зверинцем своим деревянным. Мне для дела, не просто же так прошу.<br/>Он отложил уже и деревяшку и сложил на груди руки, расправляя широкую спину.<br/>– Никак парень твой сбежал?..<br/>– Парень мой, как же! Отлеживает, небось, все бока в обнимку со шлюхами, пока ты мне помочь отказываешься. – Она раздосадовано ухватилась второй рукой за повод. Сварт неодобрительно дёрнул головой в ответ.<br/>– Эт дело хорошее. <br/>Сири зарычала в бессильной злобе.<br/>– Да чтоб тебя! Если хочешь как он, то я найду, как устроить. Я без твоего пса не справлюсь. Дело полная дрянь!<br/>– Шлюхи меня теперь если только убаюкать могут. – Он задумчиво почесал прореженную сединой кустистую бороду. – Чего там у тебя за дело?<br/>– Нужно человека найти, – «и убить», добавила она про себя. – В Мрачной долине. За два дня, и успеть вернуться. <br/>Гал’Тор задумчиво уставился куда-то Сварту в ноги.<br/>– Ему запах нужен, чтоб искать-то. <br/>– Это есть.<br/>– И слушаться тебя он не будет.<br/>– Переживу как-то. – Она нетерпеливо переступила с ноги на ногу.<br/>– Уверена? Что переживешь-то?<br/>– А что ты представляешь? Загрызет меня? Уже слышу, как надрывается глашатай на площади: «Сигрид из Остиана, так называемая «Пророчица Ордена», погибла двадцать девятого дня Летней Ночи от зубов призванного пса!»<br/>Он усмехнулся куда-то в усы и полез за шиворот. Под ноги Сири прилетела старая кость, поднялась над пыльной дорогой на метр, завертелась, обросла светящимися нитями и упала обратно уже здоровенными кудлатыми лапами крупного волкодава. Пёс слабо просвечивал и переливался холодными лучами. <br/>Гал’Тор тихо свистнул, отдавая приказ, и огромная собака развернулась и ткнула Сири в бок носом.<br/>– Он за два дня растает совсем. Кость подбери, не забудь.<br/>Сири вскочила в седло и развернула коня.<br/>– Спасибо!<br/>Сварт поднял за собой облако пыли, скрываясь за деревянными домишками. Рядом мерцающей дымкой мчался призрачный пёс.</p>
<p>Ливень начался на рассвете, догнав их на границе обрабатываемых земель. Конь брёл, опустив голову, а Сири боролась с сонливостью, лениво подгоняя его пятками. Дорожный плащ довольно быстро промок, и холодная сырость расплывалась по одежде. Завидев впереди верхушки гигантских деревьев, Сварт оживился и прибавил шагу. Брызги из-под копыт пролетали сквозь блестящий силуэт волкодава, беспечно трусившего справа – его погода совсем не беспокоила. <br/>Свет дня ещё не вступил в полную силу, пытаясь пробиться через чёрную завесу туч, как они скрылись в тенях леса. Многовековые дубы плотно сплетались кронами где-то высоко над головой, но даже они не защищали от зверств стихии. Сири сбросила бесполезный капюшон и откинула со лба слипшиеся волосы. <br/>– Нужно было тащить этого дурака с собой. Сидит, небось, греет зад в своём сарае. На сухих досках и в сухой одежде. Были б волосы – тоже б сухими были. – Она поправила выбившуюся прядку. Конь недовольно захрапел.<br/>– Ну конечно, ты тоже весь мокрый, Твоя Светлость. Как я могла не заметить. Прости мне мою невнимательность. <br/>Он затрусил головой, и капли воды с гривы разлетелись во все стороны, заставляя ее прикрыться руками. <br/>– Ну будет! Вернёмся, и я притащу тебе корзину всего самого сладкого, что будет на рынке. А пока давай живее, я уже слышу мирада!<br/>Конь повёл ушами на глухой рёв. Деревья расступились, разбитая дорогая обогнула небольшие озерцо, цепляясь о смотровую башенку. Граница Сердцеземья слепой серостью приветствовала их, и неутихающий дождь загнал под тощие сосенки даже пернатого гиганта. Погонщик возился с тяжелой сбруей, но, завидев одинокую всадницу, махнул в ее сторону рукой. Сири развернула коня и приблизилась к нему, с осторожностью огибая рогатую голову. Однако зверь не увидел никакого интереса ни в ней, ни в коне, ни в мерцающей собаке. Свернулся, нахохлившись, в огромный пушистый ком, утыканный перьями, и тихо ухал, прищурив обе пары глаз. <br/>– Здоров будь, мессир! Девчонку тут не видел? – крикнула Сири, поправляя на голове мокрый капюшон. – Скорее всего, переходила мост в Шепчущий лес. Скорее всего, лысая.<br/>Крепкий мужичок присвистнул, потирая лоб.<br/>– Никаких лысых девок не видал, мадам. Тут нынче не шибко много народу бродит, сами знаете, времена не те. Зверьё дикое, скот двуногий из леса прет, красноглазый… Меня пока Клювик боронит, но чую, придётся нам пост переносить. Не выгодно аж никак. <br/>Сири раздосадовано выдохнула.<br/>– Славно это все и Клювик твой славный, но мне нужна лысая девчонка. Точно ничего не видел? Может, в плащ замоталась или ночью мимо прошла?<br/>– Никак нет, мадам, да и он бы почуял. Он вашу компанию ещё у Среброозера учуял и как давай реветь! Ну вы слышали, стало быть. Я и вылез из башни его успокоить. Ещё и дождю спасибо, а то он бы так и кричал… А на что вам девка-то? <br/>– Поняла я тебя, мессир, спасибо... Девка не местная совсем, разобиделась и сбежала. Ищу вот ее, пока медведи не нашли первее.<br/>– Ай, норовистые барышни нынче. Супруга моя вот…<br/>– Мил человек, супруга твоя самая лучшая, я не сомневаюсь, а моя барышня сейчас от волков небось ланью скачет да зовёт меня на помощь. Мне ехать надо ой как.<br/>– И то верно, мадам. Ну, свят будет ваш путь.<br/>– И ваш с Клювиком тем более. <br/>Она натянула повод, и Сварт повёл ушами, поднимая голову. Выходить из-под тени сосенок не хотелось здесь никому, кроме пса. Пёс уже давно не знал, что такое хотеть и не хотеть.<br/>Мокрые камни моста зазвенели под подковами. Шепчущий лес, пусть даже и с прибитой дождём к земле ядовитой пыльцой, не внушал Сири никакого оптимизма. Хорошо хоть путь сквозь него до самой Мрачной долины должен был занять от силы полчаса. Она сжала бёдрами вороные бока, подгоняя коня. Голые деревья здесь только перестукивали ветвями, будто переговариваясь. Изредка мелькавшие по обочинам гигантские грибы вынуждали ее задерживать дыхание и прикрывать ладонью нос: чихать остаток дня никак не хотелось. <br/>Однообразие пейзажа и мерное ляпанье утихшего дождя навевало липкую дрему, и Сири обратилась внутрь себя, отпустив поводья: конь почует беду, даст знать, да и с тропы не сойдёт – слишком труслив. <br/>Какой на удивление болтливый мужичок ей попался у поста. Да и сама она хороша. Стоило ли вообще ему говорить, что она кого-то ищет? Ну проходила тут заблудшая культистка, ну и что дальше? Он же не пошёл за ней, не спросил бы, куда она идёт, когда она и сама не знает. Она тихо рассмеялась. Едет спасать барышню от медведей и волков… Спасет и вынет из барышни сердце. И оставит то, что останется от барышни, этим самым волкам и медведям. Сири передернула плечами. Это уже не казалось смешным, и, тем не менее, она едет именно за этим. Выполнить указ, совершить конкретное действие. Как конструкт старлингов, как совершенная машина, да и как профессиональный наёмник, в конце концов. Никаких вопросов. Только дело. К чему вообще об этом думать? Сначала надо найти. <br/>Шепчущий лес прервался так же внезапно, как и начался. Зелёные кроны вновь сомкнулись над головой, и дорожка пологим спуском терялась где-то между выступающих из грунта камней. Сири соскочила с коня, приземлившись сапогами в грязь, и принялась рыться в сумках. Старая женская рубашка тоже напиталась влагой, но все еще отдавала этим душком кисловатой гари, пропитавшим все и всех в том затерянном в сердце скалы храме.<br/>– Волчара? – она помахала псу. – Давай сюда!<br/>Волкодав подошёл к ней, повиливая полупрозрачным хвостом, и упёрся носом в ткань, зажатую в руке.<br/>– Умный какой. Ну ищи теперь. Нюхай. Как тебе вообще сказать искать? След? Ату? <br/>Пёс продолжал втягивать носом воздух сквозь влажную вещь, не реагируя на ее слова. Сварт тонко заржал и запрял ушами. <br/>– Услышал кого? Что нервничаешь? – Сири опустила свободную руку на рукоять кинжала и скинула капюшон, дёрнув головой. Никого. Не видно и не слышно. Шорохи и шепоты были для этих мест привычны, но не для коня, которому не объяснить природу вещей. Пусть даже она не могла этого объяснить и себе. Рука оставила кинжал и похлопала коня по крутой шее. <br/>– Уймись, мы здесь недолго пробудем. Я надеюсь…<br/>Пёс сорвался с места, не дав договорить, и скакнул за покрытые мхом камни. Она ухватилась за луку седла и вскочила вверх, толкая пятками широкие бока.<br/>– Вперёд! Быстрее, пока не потеряли! <br/>Сварт захрапел и бросился за сверкающими искорками удаляющегося хвоста, поскальзываясь на размокшей земле. Маневрировать между камнями и колючими кустами было до невозможного сложно, особенно учитывая размеры животного, но гонка закончилась так же внезапно, как и началась. За поваленным стволом сосны пёс замер и уселся, уставившись, не отрываясь, на землю. Сири спустилась вниз и подняла с куста плюща чёрную перчатку, потертую и промокшую. Ровно такая же была прошлым вечером на нанимателе. Ладно сшитая, из мягкой кожи, с металлическими вставками на костяшках и теснением на запястьях. Ралата явно заботилась о функциональности своих «вооруженных сил». Она приложила перчатку к собственной руке – кусок кожи оказался несколько меньше. Потертости указывали, что владелица привыкла скорее резать мечом, чем раскидываться огненными шарами. Тем лучше. Без перчаток ей будет сложнее оказывать сопротивление. Только вот почему она оставила ее здесь и где вторая?..<br/>– Ну, пёс, что дальше? Ищи хозяйку. – Сири протянула к пушистой морде перчатку.<br/>Волкодав ткнулся носом, но не двинулся с места. <br/>– Ладно, во всяком случае она тут была… Но вот как давно?<br/>Она бегло осмотрела клочок земли. Дождь смыл все следы, если они и были, а скалы вокруг просматривались без проблем. Ничего. <br/>Конь рядом затоптал на месте и толкнулся в плечо мордой. <br/>– Хочешь отнять у Волчары работу? Ну держи, понюхай. – Она поднесла перчатку к белому носу. Он шумно втянул воздух, фыркнул и зашевелил губами, пытаясь выхватить вещь.<br/>– Нет уж, это жевать не стоит. – Сири отдернула руку. – Похоже, придётся пока вернуться к изначальному плану – возвращаемся на тропку и идём до моста, потом по указателям и главным дорогам. Вставай, кудлатый!<br/>Она вскочила в седло, и конь затрусил рысью между камней в обратном направлении. Перчатка оказалась в одной из седельных сумок, на всякий случай. <br/>Дождь почти закончился, но уступил густому туману, естественному для Мрачной долины, но ненавистному для Сири. Конь не переставал нервно похрапывать, то и дело дергая повод, когда особо причудливые стволы деревьев выныривали из белой мглы. Размокшая тропа обратилась в какую-никакую мощеную дорогу через долгий час, а призрачный пёс все это время держался позади и вертел по сторонам головой. <br/>– Нет, так дело не пойдёт. Как ее искать в тумане? Почему ты ничего не чуешь и плетёшься где-то в хвосте?<br/>Сири остановила лошадь и достала ралаимские вещи, снова предлагая их собаке, свесившись с седла. Казалось, волкодав выглядел виноватым. На самом же деле она вполне понимала, что ее попытки игнорируются. Какое ему вообще дело? Хозяин в Арке, сам он не должен ни драться, ни сторожить… Просто бегает себе рядом. Ещё повезло, что сработало хоть один раз, и он нашёл хоть что-то. Она посмотрела на мокрую женскую перчатку в своей руке и толкнулась в конские бока. Крошечная вещь в огромном туманном лесу. Еловая иголка в яме перегноя. Это было бессмысленно. С равным успехом она могла бы бегать по глуши и орать во все горло ее имя. Хотя можно ли было Надменность считать именем? У неё должно было быть и другое, человеческое, как у нанимателя... Нет, его имя никак нельзя было назвать человеческим. Полностью под стать его породе. Видимо, остроухие родичи были преданы традициям и с заботой подбирали подобающее имя сыну. А потом он оказался в приюте. Как и она, многие годы назад. Интересно узнать, что с ним тогда произошло. Возможно, когда-то удастся уговорить его на обмен историями, если он сочтёт его равносильным. Когда это все закончится. <br/>Конь ступил на первые камни старого моста. Мелкая речка звонко журчала внизу, такая живая и громкая, чужая для этого застывшего во времени леса. Где-то далеко на севере, выше по течению, угадывались вырывающиеся из тумана силуэты руин. Ещё дальше, у самого истока, все ещё должна была стоять старая водяная мельница, ныне пустующее логово безумной магички. Сири тогда рассказала ее дочери правду. Женщина отказалась ей верить. Ожидаемый исход. <br/>Через подвижные клубы дымки над головой пробились трусливые лучики полуденного солнца и тут же скрылись. Она потянула повод, разворачивая коня обратно. Тот тихо заворчал.<br/>– Встанем на привал. Все голодные, все устали. Спать не выйдет, можешь не пытаться. И траву местную я тебе пощипать не дам. Мало ли. Но у твоей задницы висит мешок овса и он даже не промок! – Она влезла рукой под закреплённые шкуры, нащупывая сумки. – И солонина моя тоже. А псу есть не положено, я так понимаю? <br/>Волкодав продолжал трусить у ее левой ноги, не реагируя на речь. <br/>Они сошли с тропы недалеко от моста и остановились на каменистом участке берега. Сварт довольно выплюнул удила и сунул нос в мешок с овсом, а Сири занялась своими припасами. Засоленное мясо, хлеб, какие-то сушёные фрукты, сморщенные и потемневшие... Вполне сойдёт, но никак не заменит горячую рыбу с картошкой. Да и костёр тут не развести – все сырое, липкое, склизкое. Она грустно выдохнула и принялась есть. Пёс растворился в тумане и возвращался к ним каждые несколько минут – видимо, осматривал территорию. Полезная зверюга, если так. Не шумит, не очень-то и заметна… Нужно будет узнать у Гал’Тора, как работает зачарование с костьми. Может, получится и себе завести такую же.</p>
<p>Остаток дня они бродили по дорогам и тропкам, рискуя затеряться в туманных лощинах. На удивление спокойный лес не подсовывал ни заблудших, ни диких зверей. И все так же надежно прятал сбежавшую культистку. Пёс даже не пытался принюхиваться и покорно шёл рядом, изредка выбегая вперёд на несколько шагов. Свет дня увядал, а главные дороги долины сходили на нет, возвращая их все к тому же мосту. Старая карта, что ещё с прошлого раза хранила пометки и крестики поворотов, нацарапанных углём, не помогала ровно ничем. Да и в темноте искать кого-либо было лишено любого смысла. <br/>Тропинка вывела их на место обеденного привала. Сумерки стремительно опускались, туман казался все плотнее, и конь чуть ли не натыкался грудью на таившиеся в мгле стволы и камни. Сири заставила его прижаться к самой реке и идти по течению вверх, осторожно минуя старые колонны пирийских развалин.<br/>– ...Ну да, едва ли вам двоим понравится моя идея. Но я не хочу сооружать мокрый шалаш и спать на мокрых шкурах в мокром тряпье. Черт, да у меня уже и исподнее от этой сырости промокло. Идём в гости к тетушке Андрасте. Надеюсь, там не засели головорезы. Где-то же они должны были засесть, в конце концов? Весь лес будто вымер… Даже лягушки не кричат. – Она бросила взгляд в сторону шумящей слева реки. – А головорезы мне на самом деле пригодились бы… Хоть один, по крайней мере. Сестре Надменности повезло, не ее сердце достанется их Провидцу. Если она вообще ещё жива…<br/>Что-то внутри подсказывало, что Ралата сможет отличить сердце случайного бандита от сердца любимого однажды агнца, пусть и оступившегося и потерянного теперь в густом тумане Мрачной долины. Но она ничего не могла сделать. Пёс оказался практически бесполезен, а «простое заклинание псионического поиска» не было тем, с чем она могла бы справиться. Ни сейчас, ни раньше, ни когда-либо вообще. Выходит, она Тараэля осознанно подведёт. Придётся, пожалуй, уже сейчас начать продумывать, как ему лучше будет об этом рассказать. Явно не этого от неё ожидали…<br/>Тишину разогнал нарастающий шум водопада и скрип мельничного водяного колеса. Сири спешилась и накинула повод на ближайший сук. <br/>– Ты ждёшь здесь, я иду и проверяю. А ты ждёшь с ним, – обратилась она к псу. <br/>Он как раз уселся в ногах у коня. Сварт попытался ухватить полупрозрачное ухо, но снова отвлёкся на неслышные ей шорохи и тревожно захрапел.<br/>– Я быстро, обещаю. – Сири потрепала мокрую холку. – Главное – не шумите. <br/>Она подошла к каменистому берегу и постаралась отыскать деревянный мостик к мельнице, но обнаружила только несколько гнилых досок. Похоже, его смыло паводком за тот месяц, что это место стояло без присмотра. Выше по течению, уже у самого дома, можно было перейти хоть вброд, хоть по скользким камням у колеса, но очень уж не хотелось промочить ноги. Добротные кожаные сапоги были единственным, что за весь день не напитало влаги. Но, судя по всему, другого пути не оставалось, и Сири грустно выдохнула, начав прокладывать себе путь мимо кустов вверх по течению. <br/>Темнеющий промокшей древесиной на фоне скалы двухэтажный домик стоял на первый взгляд абсолютно пустым. Драные гнилые полотна по-прежнему свисали с балок, а скрип колеса противным скрежетом тревожил окрестности. Скользкие камни замелькали под ногами, и Сири запрыгнула на ещё сохранившийся настил, довольно улыбаясь – всё-таки сапоги не промокли. Старая дверь поддалась с большим трудом, но никто не прореагировал и ни звука не донеслось изнутри. Стало быть, бандитов придётся искать завтра. Она углубилась в темный коридор и нащупала в кармашках поясной сумки кремни. В стенах комнатки, которую магичка использовала как склад для своих незавершенных художеств, все ещё были закреплены светильники. Камни застучали, осыпая искрами отсыревшие фитили. Те нехотя зажглись. Сири выдернула один из них из крепления и поднялась на второй этаж, зажигая по дороге все оставшиеся свечи. Дом стоял пустым, как она его и запомнила во время своего прошлого визита. Разномастные картины по стенам, коробки и ящики с красками, странные запахи их составляющих и сырые сквозняки, пробивающиеся через доски пола. Ничего, что могло бы помешать им переночевать здесь, спрятавшись от тумана. </p>
<p>Конь с собакой были на прежнем месте. Сварт ткнулся носом ей лоб, радостно приветствуя, пока она разбиралась с уздой. <br/>– Ну прекрати. Мне тоже здесь не нравится, – отпихнула она мокрую морду. – А внутри там сухо, и ты ещё не весь овёс доел. Покажешь, что ты мне рад, если без концертов поднимешься по лестнице и в дом зайдёшь. <br/>Он явно понял, чего от него ждут, и даже слишком резво затрусил вдоль берега, вырывая из ее рук повод. Перебежал брод, взобрался по ноющим под весом доскам ступеней и нырнул в дверной проем, опустив голову. Пёс не отставая забежал следом, и Сири закрыла за ними дверь и задвинула массивную щеколду. <br/>– Так, господа. Это ваши покои на эту ночь. Я наверх пойду, может, смогу очаг разжечь. Всем тут нужно высушиться… <br/>Сняв сбрую и сунув Сварту мешок овса под нос, она разобрала сумки, отделив несколько все ещё сухих вещей от горы мокрых, и, прихватив несколько старых досок, поднялась по лестнице. Подобие камина можно было бы разжечь и обломками бочек, но глупым казалось бегать каждый раз за новой деревяшкой. Она внимательно пробежалась взглядом по этажу. За трут тут могли сойти только страницы раскиданных по полу книг да листки с набросками человеческих лиц. <br/>После того, как огонь довольно сожрал энциклопедию полевых растений с горкой разрисованных бумажек и перешёл, наконец, на доски, Сири спустилась проверить животных. Сварт улёгся у стены и мирно посапывал, поджав под себя ноги, а пёс сидел рядом, с любопытством его разглядывая. <br/>– Поглядывай за входом, Волчара, – зевнула она. – Я тоже попробую отдохнуть. <br/>В ящиках наверху оказались запрятаны какие-то старые ткани, гораздо менее сырые, чем вся ее одежда. Сири бросила их прямо на пол и, развесив свои вещи по бочкам и картинным рамам, закопалась в льняные полотна, пытаясь согреться. Запах затхлости и пыли щекотал нос, но тепло огня передавалось телу, обволакивая и убаюкивая, и она так и заснула в импровизированном гнезде, сложив под голову кинжалы. </p>
<p>Горячий воздух с запахом гари наполняет легкие с каждым новым вдохом. Наверно, родители жгут старые доски, что остались от прежнего, маленького дома. <br/>Она возвращается из леска неподалёку, взбираясь по холму. У неё получилось, и пруд замерз, покрывшись ледяной коркой. Сейчас она позовёт с собой мать, покажет ей, и она скажет, наконец, что ей гордится. <br/>К запаху гари примешивается другой, отдалённо знакомый. <br/>Западный ветер крепчает и доносит крик. Волосы на затылке встают дыбом. Ноги цепляются одна за другую, пока она пытается добраться до вершины холма. Крик становится все громче, пронзительнее. Она никогда не слышала, чтобы человек кричал так. <br/>Все внутри сжимается, когда она узнаёт голос. Она никогда не слышала, чтобы так кричала ее мать. <br/>Под холмом стоит пять фигур. Десять. Двадцать. Тридцать. Стальные маски и красные одежды. Перед ними горит гигантский костёр. Два костра. Три. Чёрные клубы несутся в ее сторону, глаза слезятся, кулаки трут их, а в ушах все стоит крик. <br/>Ветер меняется, и она видит в дыму белые волосы. Их щекочет огонь, ползет все выше, и крик ее матери затихает. <br/>Теперь кричит она сама. Стальные маски оборачиваются. Люди в красном кидаются к ней, карабкаясь вверх. Она разворачивается и бежит. Она никогда не думала, что может бежать так. Скрежет десятков пар стальных сапог сзади пронизывает голову как спица, бьет в висках. Она закрывает глаза, спотыкается и падает в темноту.</p>
<p>Сири вскочила на ноги, резко выхватив кинжалы. Сердце бешено колотилось, будто пытаясь пробить грудную клетку. В глазах яркими вспышками перемигивались огоньки, и голова раскалывалась, словно сжимаемая раскалённым обручем. Она медленно вдохнула и выдохнула несколько раз. Светляки под веками унялись, пульс притих, но прояснившееся сознание уловило едва различимые шёпоты. На ничем не защищенной спине ощутился липкий взгляд. Бок лизнул ещё один. Такой же прицепился справа. Заколоченные ставни не пропускали свет солнца, если оно уже и встало, а огонь в очаге догорел, и Сири отбросила один из кинжалов, выставив вперёд руку. По ладони заскакали искры, задергались хаотично и обратились красными язычками пламени, дав ей немного света. Она обернулась. Никого не оказалось ни позади неё, ни где бы то ни было еще. Только грустно смотрели со стен старые и молодые лица, вышедшие из-под кисти прежней хозяйки дома. <br/>Шепоты не затихали, но становились все громче, смешивались, сплетались, и Сири бросила на пол второй кинжал и ухватилась освободившейся рукой за голову. Она не могла разобрать ни слова, будто все они говорили на разных языках, пытаясь перекричать друг друга, и боясь при этом говорить в полный голос. Но одно было ясно из смешавшихся интонаций – они не прогоняли ее, не проклинали, но скорее просили, уговаривали и старались убедить. Она обернулась к ближайшей стене, где чужое присутствие ощущалось яснее всего, и встретилась глазами с мужчиной. Высокий, полноватый, в дорогом чёрном дублете, такие же чёрные длинные волосы и чёрные точки глаз – он внимательно смотрел на неё из своей резной рамы из красного дерева, и только слой пыли на забытом холсте не давал ей удостовериться до конца – взгляд картин она ощущала на себе, их ли шепоты слышала, или все же кошмар никак не отпускал ее.<br/>Великим усилием она заставила себя ступить на шаг ближе к портрету. Второй дался проще – теперь шепоты не только уговаривали, но и подбадривали, а десятки взглядов будто толкали в спину. Пальцы высвободились из спутанных волос и коснулись холста, и все шепоты разом затихли. Внезапно наступившая тишина ударила по ушам звоном. Плечо мужчины под ее ладонью казалось тёплым, живым. Будто холстина обтягивала не подрамник, а настоящую плоть. Она отдернула руку. Шепоты с новой силой загомонили, уговаривая ее коснуться картины. Какие же страшные дела творила здесь эта ведьма, что сейчас весь дом кричал и просил ее вмешательства? <br/>– Чего вы хотите от меня?.. – негромко произнесла она в пустоту. <br/>Огонёк в правой руке расползся по всей ладони, трусливо сжимаясь. Никакого ответа не последовало, и она снова коснулась картины. Тепло под пальцами действительно ощущалось только под силуэтом мужчины. Магичка тогда сумела одним демонам известным способом достать из аразеальца сознание и сунуть его в холст, оставив тело валяться ни живым и ни мертвым. Если эта магия была доступна человеческим существам, то она была самой темной, и никакая школа Синистра не имела шансов глазах Сири сравниться с потусторонними вещами, что творились в этих стенах. Но могло ли быть так, что все люди на портретах, что пронизывали ее взглядами, точно так же, как и аразеалец, были вырваны из своих тел? И едва ли хоть кого-то из них можно было вернуть. <br/>Сири снова отняла руку. Шепоты продолжили просить ее выполнить немую просьбу, и она поняла наконец. Она находилась на кладбище. На кладбище заживо похороненных людей, не имевших возможности ни вернуться обратно, ни отправиться на другую сторону. Насколько же чёрная магия поддалась проклятой ведьме и стала ее кистью… <br/>– Я не могу вас вернуть, вы меня слышите?! – прокричала она куда-то вверх. – Вам некуда возвращаться! Ваших тел больше нет!<br/>Шелест голосов журчал теперь как полноводный ручей, будто поощряя ход ее мысли. Она не может их вернуть, но она может… Огонёк в руке вспыхнул ярко и полно, запрыгал по пальцам.<br/>Смерть в огне – боль. Она знала это, она видела это. Она чудом сбежала от нее сама. Но смерть, любая, несла им покой, и запертые между холстом и слоем краски души согласны были терпеть всё, лишь бы прекратить такое существование. Каким монстром нужно было быть, чтоб вырывать из тел человеческую сущность?! Та женщина заслуживала не стали под рёбра. Никакой Трибунал не смог бы изобрести подходящее наказание…<br/>Сири почувствовала, как по спине и шее поднимаются рядами мурашки. Рука снова коснулась картины и она встретилась с мужчиной глазами. Решительность ощущалось в его взгляде. Смирение и просьба. Никак не страх. Сомнения окончательно развеялись. Вторая ладонь прижала огонёк к холсту. Впервые за все месяцы пламя несмелыми язычками перешло с пальцев дальше, и полотно медленно загорелось, едким дымом и однажды знакомым запахом наполняя комнату. Шепоты теперь журчали едва различимо, мирно, возможно, даже благодарно. Огонь перекинулся на стену за портретом, переползая на соседние картины. <br/>Сири с трудом вырвала себя из исступления и огляделась. Вот она стоит в одном исподнем посреди горящего дома и не делает ничего, чтобы спасти свою шкуру. Искренне хотелось зааплодировать собственной недальновидности, но она бросилась сдергивать с деревяшек свои вещи, пока до них не добрался огонь, и, ухватив по пути кинжалы, побежала по лестнице вниз.<br/>– Зверьё, подъем! Горим!<br/>Сварт не спал и нервно храпел и топтался у двери, а псу спать не нужно было вообще. Ухватив кое-как сбрую и накинув коню на шею повод, она дёрнула засов. В глаза ударил свет, больно отозвавшись где-то в затылке. Судя по всему, рассвело совсем недавно, но после темноты проклятого дома даже тонкие лучики на верхушках сосен казались полуденным солнцем. Она не смогла удержать кожаный ремень – конь вырвался вперед, убегая по мелкой реке от пожара. Пёс последовал за ним, щёлкая зубами у тонких ног и загоняя его как овцу к дальнему берегу. Хоть в чём-то волкодав оправдывал свою природу. <br/>Илистое дно реки под босыми ногами казалось ледяными внутренностями гигантского зверя. Сири оставила часть вещей на досках у крыльца и переносила оставшиеся к берегу. С трудом успокоив коня, она возвращалась за сумками несколько раз, прежде чем натянуть все ещё сухие сапоги. Тем временем дым уже во всю валил через плохонькую крышу и невидимые изнутри щели в стенах. Вальтрап, седло, сумки и свертки кожи снова закрепились у коня на спине. Пёс подошёл и уселся рядом, едва заметно мерцая под утренним солнцем.<br/>– Ты гляди, Волчара, кажется, я сделала что-то хорошее? – спросила она, не надеясь на ответ. – Ещё и солнце вижу, а не клятый туман, и вещи сухие. Как тут зелено, оказывается!<br/>Но он не дал насладиться видом. Тревожно поводил носом по ветру, вскочил и помчал вниз по реке между поросших мхом стволов, периодически останавливаясь, чтобы ловить запах. Затем резко свернул от воды направо, скрываясь из виду за кустами. Сири вскочила в седло и ударила коня пятками. <br/>За зеленью оказалась скрыта почти полностью разбитая каменная лестница, ведущая куда-то вверх и теряющаяся между деревьев. Сиреневые искорки волкодава растворились на верхних пролётах. Она спешилась и потянула Сварта вверх.<br/>– Я уже и не верила! Давай, скорее, тут не высоко, – подбадривала она нелепые попытки коня взобраться по узким ступеням. <br/>Копыта соскальзывали, и зелень мялась под его ногами, усложняя подъем. К моменту, как они дошли наверх, пса и след простыл. Зато из-под зарослей ползучего клевера и плюща вырывались теперь не только старые стволы и молодые деревца, но и надгробия. Все в трещинах, разбитые, многие поваленные, они однажды ровными рядами сходились к огромной статуе Мальфаса у самой скалы. <br/>Сири оставила коня и огляделась, пытаясь заметить цветные искорки среди буйства зелени и белых камней. <br/>– Волчара, где ты?! <br/>Разумеется, никто не ответил. Она бросила короткий взгляд на статую и отправилась на поиски, теряясь среди разбитых могил. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Die Hochmut</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Давно забытое кладбище Спящих переливалось всеми оттенками зелени, слепило, заставляло тупить взгляд в подстилку клевера, мнущуюся под стоптанными сапогами. <br/>Прошлые дни пролетели мимо, не давая даже подумать о потребности в крове и пище, вынуждая бежать, мокнуть под дождем, в ужасе озираться, опасаясь ищеек Отца. Ступив за пределы Арка, она подписала себе приговор. И сейчас, когда жизнь вокруг мерцала, расцветала благодарными погоде красками, она наоборот увядала, уже точно приняв своё будущее, такое скорое и такое страшное.<br/>Ралас давал истину, давал семью, но Ралас требовал взамен всё. И отнять у Раласа себя было невозможно. Если её найдут и убьют на месте, перерезав горло или пустив кровь, больно будет совсем недолго. Но если Провидцы приказали вернуть заблудшего агнца домой, чтобы разобраться с ним там… Несса положила руку себе на плечо, словно пытаясь приобнять. И тут же отдернула. Грешный сосуд так и не смог за все годы подчиниться сознанию. Он же и подвёл её, заставив с позором бежать. Бежать до изнеможения, бежать, пока обреченный на смерть предатель не оказался на положенном ему месте – среди покосившихся рядов надгробных камней, ныне наполовину разваленных, обвитых плющом, стороживших покой тех, чьё время вышло. <br/>В небо где-то справа с криками поднялась стая птиц. Резко переменившийся ветер донёс из долины слабый запах гари. Она проложила себе путь по поросшему папоротниками подлеску до начала каменного склона. Внизу, между скал и сосен, занимался пожар, поднимая чёрные клубы дыма. <br/>Сзади послышался треск веток и сдавленное рычание. Руки мелко задрожали, опускаясь на пустой ныне пояс. Бежала ли она с оружием? Вспомнить было невозможно. Начнёт ли с волчьей морды лоскутами сваливаться плоть, превращая хищный оскал в гладкую, как щенячий живот, поверхность?.. <br/>Рано или поздно она должна была нарваться на диких зверей. Болезненная, страшная смерть. Неотвратимая. <br/>Спустя два вздоха она нашла в себе силы обернуться. На опушке не оказалось никого. Уже не только зрение обернулось против хозяйки, но и слух? <br/>Между белыми камнями надгробий мелькнула чёрная тень.<br/>– Волчара, где ты? – донёсся голос. Человеческий, женский. <br/>Несса дернула руку ко лбу и повязка скользнула на глаза. Через несколько мгновений осторожные шаги зашуршали где-то совсем близко. Она опустила голову.<br/>– Ого. Сестра Надменность? Доброго утра. <br/>– Кто ты? <br/>– Тебя интересует имя, фамилия моей маменьки или где на берегу Нерима стоит моё родовое поместье? Ты же и так знаешь, зачем я здесь. Скажи лучше, пса не видела? – Под ногой женщины хрустнула ветка. – А, волчара закончился.<br/><em>Что?..</em><br/> Несса подняла взгляд. Против света сквозь старую ткань было видно, как длинный силуэт склонился, что-то поднимая с земли.<br/>– Славно, потерять его мне бы не хотелось. Ну и нанесло же сюда гари. – Женщина подошла ближе и схватила её за локоть, заставляя отойти от обрыва и углубиться обратно в заброшенное кладбище.<br/>Под ногами застучали разбитые плиты, и где-то справа темным силуэтом возвысилась статуя Мальфаса, мимо которой она прошла несколькими минутами ранее. Еще одно, ранее не замеченное, черное пятно впереди зашевелилось при их приближении и тихо заржало. Лошадь. Ралата нашла себе хорошего наемника. <br/>Женщина сильно нажала ей на плечо, заставив осесть на пол под алтарь, а сама отошла на несколько шагов, оказываясь против света, и неторопливо зашагала по опушке. Тонкая, но крепко стоящая на ногах. Яркими искрами блестит сквозь ткань сталь оружия. Странным показалось, что ее присутствие рядом почти не ощущалось. Поднимать взгляд на ее голову Несса не осмелилась.<br/>– Итак. Уж прости моё любопытство, но зачем ты при виде меня повязку натянула? И заодно, не соблаговолишь ли рассказать, чем тебе в Подгороде не сиделось? Мне любопытно. Или, по-твоему, прогулка по свежему воздуху действительно стоит жизни?<br/>Камень под спиной пробирал холодом, но солнечный свет на руках грел и пек почти щекотно, ласково. Перчатки остались лежать где-то в лесу, когда она непослушными пальцами пыталась высвободиться из плюща. Она расправила ладони.<br/>– Я не могла больше…<br/>– Не могла что?<br/>– Я больна… Больна, потому что верила недостаточно... И Ралас лишил меня лиц.<br/>Наемница замешкалась где-то справа у лошади. Та громко фыркнула.<br/>– ...Ага. А каких лиц, позволь уточнить?<br/>– Я не вижу их… Ничьи лица я не могу видеть больше…<br/>Казалось, силуэт слился с конем, не двигаясь. Несса чувствовала на себе ее взгляд, такой пустой, такой далекий от истины.<br/>– ...В смысле? Ты видишь их уродливыми? Тебя от них воротит? Видишь сквозь человеческие головы?<br/>– Нет… Плоть, плоть стекает с лиц, пока не останется только ровная поверхность, гладкая кожа… И… Это чувство отчужденности… Будто я смотрю на себя со стороны...<br/>Произносить это вслух было почти физически больно. Признание своей слабости. Окончательное прощание. <br/>Женщина молчала. Затем послышался хлопок, и лошадь потрусила куда-то в сторону. Несса опустила голову.<br/>– И давно у тебя такие видения?<br/>– Больше года.<br/>– И конечно же у Ралаты нет целителей, которые должны штопать и латать Голосов после неудачных стычек, чтобы ты могла пойти и узнать, что же тебе делать? <br/>– Слабость телесная не сравнится со слабостью ума. Вознесение предназначено лишь для сильных духом и Отец бы отказался от меня…<br/>Едва различимый шорох послышался уже где-то слева. Силуэт смерял шагами небольшую площадку перед статуей, кое-где попадая каблуками сапог на осколки древних плит.<br/>– Ну да, а тащить с собой паршивую овцу он бы согласился… Ладно, черт с ними, с целителями. Почему ты говоришь, что «лишил тебя лиц» Ралас?<br/>– Я… Я нарушала его заветы… Я поддавалась телесному. Я предала его. Я предала Отца.<br/>– Да ладно. Только не говори мне, что поголовно все в вашей дыре так преданы этой идее воздержания. Сколько вас там? Две сотни? Три? Смешно.<br/>– Ралас нельзя нарушать! За этим следует кара. Обязательно. Всегда. Ты так крепко спишь… Ты не сможешь понять меня.<br/>– Ну конечно, куда уж мне.<br/>Женщина перестала ходить из стороны в сторону и замерла на месте. На несколько мгновений в воцарившейся тишине стало различимо отдаленное пение птиц и плеск воды.<br/>– Я… Я могу попросить?  – Собственный голос звучал так чужеродно в этой ничтожной просьбе.<br/>– М?<br/>– Сделай это безболезненно.<br/>Она подошла, перекрыв свет, и встала прямо впереди, в нескольких шагах. Секунды тянулись и тянулись. Несса задержала дыхание в ожидании звона оружия, но ни звука не доносилось с ее стороны.<br/>– Уж раз я имею такую возможность, –  наемница  вкрадчиво заговорила, – не соблаговолит ли беглый агнец ответить на несколько вопросов о вашем прославленном культе? <br/>Какое дело ей до сокровенной истины?<br/>– ...Что сможет понять Спящая?<br/>– Хм… Спящая может понять, что порезы на лысом черепе болезненны. Что выколотые глаза не убьют сразу. Тебя же беспокоило то, что они видят? Так давай я решу проблему? Может, даже выживешь…<br/>Ужас сдавил горло, заставил хрипеть.<br/>– Нет! Нет, хорошо! <br/>– Как мне повезло. <br/>Женщина поднесла к ее губам флягу с водой, заставив выпить пару глотков. Холод влаги отдавал тиной, но был приятен, так желанен. Даже в раскаянии в объятиях смерти ей не удавалось удержаться от презренного плотского наслаждения. Несса сильно зажмурила глаза, не понимая, слезы ли щекочут под веками или блики света проникают сквозь ткань. <br/>– Надменность, а так боится боли. Хоть бы делала вид… <br/>Женщина уселась рядом, звякнув кольчугой.<br/>– Что ж. Кто такой ваш Отец? Что умеет? Что из себя представляет?<br/>– Как смеешь ты упоминать...<br/>Холод стали упёрся в висок, проскользил за ухо и остановился внизу под челюстью. <br/>– Мы, кажется, договорились?<br/>– ...Прости… Прости меня, Отец, за то, что так слаба… Я заслужила этот позор… <br/>– Ну?<br/>– Я ни разу не видела его... Другие говорили, что он... Он другой. Не такой, каким можно себе представить. Он не носит с собой оружия. Его везде сопровождает брат Горесть, самый доверенный из нас. – Голос задрожал. – Из них… Достойный быть мечом Отца и его щитом.<br/>– Не носит оружия – маг, следовало ожидать. С Горестью уже виделась. Замечательный малый, душа компании.<br/>– Зачем ты спрашиваешь?<br/>– Хочу стать вашей Матерью и управлять всем оборотом наркотиков Эндерала, сидя на куче золота, зачем ещё?<br/>Несса открыла было рот, чтобы удержать Спящую от богохульства, но усилие, приложенное к лезвию, заставило поднять челюсть на место.<br/>– Вопросы задаю я. Вы всей компанией собрались в горы к храму лезть?<br/>– Откуда ты знаешь об этом?!<br/>Кольчуга звякнула, заскрипела кожа.<br/>– Я, наверно, не ясно выражаюсь. Я спрашиваю, – глубокий голос женщины звучал мягко и шепчуще у самого уха, поднимая волоски на шее дыбом. – Ты отвечаешь. Ты получаешь безболезненную смерть. Или, если ты так хочешь, могу вспороть тебе живот, и продолжим разговор, пока ты будешь стонать и истекать кровью. Или все же агнец превзошёл свою бренную плоть и не подвластен ей? <br/>Горячая рука влезла под потрёпанный кожаный жилет и пропотевшую рубашку, прижалась к коже. Скользнула ниже, прочерчивая ногтем линию чуть выше ремня, заставляя вздрогнуть и судорожно втянуть воздух, срываясь на всхлип.<br/>– ...Пожалуйста…<br/>Рука отпрянула, поправила жилет, похлопала по животу, и женщина переместилась обратно, удовлетворенно хмыкнув. Кинжал под челюсть не вернулся.<br/>– Вот теперь вижу, что мы друг друга поняли.<br/>Она не смела сказать и слова. Грудь тяжело вздымалась. Какой позор. Какое же ничтожество посмело коснуться Раласа, марать его своим грязным сознанием почти восемь лет… Как могла она все эти годы звать себя Ралаимом, когда разум полностью подчинён плоти…<br/>– Мне повторить вопрос?<br/>– Отец возьмёт с собой только самых достойных. Самых чистых.<br/>– Сколько?<br/>– Я не знаю… <br/>Женщина громко выдохнула. Вверху зашумела листва, донеслось тревожное карканье. Где-то далеко справа заржала лошадь.<br/>– Слушай, а что станет с твоим именем? У вас там может быть две Трусости или три Упрямства, как у нормальных людей?<br/>– Душа Спящих глубока и до краев полна грехами. Оттенков скверны хватит на всех.<br/>– То есть, не может быть. <br/>– Кто-то из Побегов возьмёт мое имя. – Она помедлила. –  Эта оболочка, оставленная без души, так и останется Нессой, как была до пробуждения.<br/>– Несса, значит. А сейчас кто ты? – Интонация звучала почти издевательски. – Ты говоришь, что предала Отца, предала Ралас, так выходит, твоё имя осталось с ними в Подгороде?<br/>Действительно, что сейчас такое немощный предатель, не способный положить конец своему жалкому существованию? Лишившийся имени и семьи? Лишивший себя всего? Ралас учит силе духа, учит принимать решения, достойные звать себя Ралаимом. Несса зябко поежилась. Падающий сквозь листву на щёки солнечный свет обладал мощью обжигать кожу, но он не мог выжечь слабость. Слишком слаба, чтобы справиться с собой. Слишком слаба, чтобы перетерпеть. И теперь слишком слаба, чтобы все остановить.<br/>– Я… Я сестра Надменность, пока я дышу. Так указывает Ралас. Пути назад нет. Однажды пробудившись, заснуть снова можно только прекратив существовать. – Голос задрожал и снова захрипел. Женщина сунула ей в руки флягу. <br/>– Пей. <br/>Она подчинилась.<br/>– Почему именно Надменность? <br/>– Когда я отдала себя Раласу, я приобрела новое имя, отказавшись от старого. Это мой главный грех… Грех жизни до пробуждения.<br/>Наемница коротко хохотнула.<br/>– Понятно теперь, почему ушастый черт зовется Гневом.<br/>– Ты знаешь его?<br/>– Конечно. Это благодаря ему с тобой сейчас мило беседую я, не какой-то кровожадный головорез. Уверена, Ралате бы не было жаль пожертвовать твоим скальпом в обмен на чисто выполненный контракт. Больных ублюдков хватает. Поблагодаришь Гнева потом.<br/>– Поблагодарю?..<br/>– Ну да. На Вечных Тропах, или куда вы там после смерти отправляетесь.<br/>Несса отрывисто вдохнула. Руки сжались в кулаки, ногти больно впились в кожу.<br/>– Ну будет тебе. Давай, хлебни водички.<br/>– Нет!<br/>– Как мадам изволит.<br/>Пение птиц донеслось где-то совсем близко, переливами отражаясь от высокой скалы за их спинами, нагоняя дрёму.<br/>– Ты его убила?<br/>– Что?.. А, нет. Сдаётся мне, он сам с этим отлично справляется. <br/>Что-то не так было с этой женщиной. Она знала слишком много, больше, чем полагалось любому наемнику, достаточно приближенному, чтобы работать с Ралатой.<br/>– Расскажи про него. – К подбородку снова прижалась сталь.<br/>– …Брат Гнев?... Он достойный Голос. Исполнительный, ответственный. Ни одного раза не подвёл Отца.<br/>– Рекомендации отставь в сторону, у нас кончается время. Меня интересует, что он из себя представляет как ...человек? аэтерна? Плевать. – Острие выжидательно ткнулось в кожу.<br/>– …Кончается время? –  Голос снова задрожал.<br/>– Да, черт побери, твой славный Провидец очень любит испытывать чужих коней на прочность! <br/>– Мудрость Первого Провидца безгранична, и если...<br/>Кинжал вжался в плоть сильнее, почти прорезав ее. Голова сама собой дернулась вправо, но женщина закинула руку ей за плечо и поймала за подбородок.<br/>– Ну куда же ты бежишь от меня. – Ладонь погладила ее щеку. Несса сглотнула непривычно вязкую слюну. Больных ублюдков хватает. Действительно хватает.<br/>– Я поняла! Я не работала с Гневом часто… Среди остальных Голосов он реже всех разговаривает, только по делу… Мне нечего о нем сказать. Я знаю только, что его и Брата Ненависть Провидцы держат на хорошем счету… На лучшем… Эти двое руководят вылазками, распределяют других Голосов по отрядам. Проводят тренировки. Они вдвоём даже видели Отца! <br/>– Даже? То есть?.. Вы верите в того, чьё существование можно подвергнуть сомнению? Что за духовный лидер, скрывающийся от своих агнцев? <br/>Какой смысл спорить со Спящим? Эта женщина была так же далека от пробуждения, как Несса теперь от Вознесения. Она смеялась над Раласом. При этом эта женщина была опасна. Если бы можно было предупредить… Солнечный свет круглыми ребристыми пятнышками мигал, просачиваясь сквозь повязку. Глаза закрылись, цепляя ресницами ткань.<br/>– Прошу тебя… Сделай то, зачем пришла… Мне нет прощения, так дай мне покой... Дай мне снова заснуть. <br/>Заснуть в ногах проклятого Мальфаса, узнав, где алеет яркими углями истина на самом деле. Она заслужила такое унижение. Сонливость подкралась, заставляя откинуть голову на руку женщины. Как утомительны разговоры со Спящими…<br/>– Есть ли у тебя, что сказать напоследок?<br/>Что она могла сказать? <br/>Глаза приоткрылись, поймали колючие солнечные кружки, танцевавшие в сантиметре от зрачков, и закрылись, крепко сомкнув веки. <br/>– Прости меня, Отец…<br/>Она провалилась в сон. Мир перестал существовать.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Сири опустила в ручей руки и вымывала из-под ногтей остатки крови. Фляга с подмешанным ядом отправилась вниз по течению, – все равно, даже если оттереть изнутри, она оставалось слишком опасной. Сварт толкнул ее в затылок носом, громко фыркнув.<br/>– Вот только не начинай сцену, а? Я дала ей, что она просила.<br/>Конь зашёл передними ногами в воду и опустил голову. Янтарный глаз посмотрел косо, и Сири по спине влетело хвостом. <br/>– Да что?! Что я должна была, по-твоему, делать? Взять сестру Невинность под белые ручки, усадить поперёк седла и привезти обратно в Арк, чтобы ее убили там? Или, скорее, чтоб она себя убила? Ты же слышал, она хотела этого! Она просила меня об этом!<br/>Сири тяжело выдохнула, поправляя наручи.<br/>– Я делаю свою работу… Показывают пальцем, и я режу… <br/>Вокруг лошадиной морды мелкими волнами расходились кольца и растворялись в течении.<br/>– Ради чего?.. <br/>Она развернулась и хлопнула коня по крупу. <br/>– Ваше Великолепие, вы допили? Нам выезжать пора. Солнце ещё невысоко, к вечеру как раз вернёмся…<br/>Конь зашёл в ручей ещё глубже, игнорируя любые её попытки обратить на себя внимание.<br/>– Тебя наверно не устраивает отсутствие нашего призрачного товарища? Или что я захотела с ней поболтать дольше нужного? Чистая необходимость. Да и яд не брал неожиданно долго... Нарис пока мне не врал, но и говорить вовремя важные вещи не очень торопился. Что косишься? Понравился тебе?  – Сири перевела взгляд с хитрой конской морды себе под ноги. – В каком-то роде понимаю… Так вот. Материал под руку попался весьма полезный, согласись. Я была бы совсем дурой, поступи иначе. Тем более, она сама подсказала, куда давить. Глупая девчонка. На что она вообще надеялась, когда бежала из города… <br/>Она развернулась к сумкам, сваленным горкой у пня. На них на полосках кожи покоилось сердце. Темное, блестящее, с кулак размером, облепленное остатками рваных сосудов. Крошечная вещь в огромном туманном лесу. Плата за инакомыслие. Сири подняла его и взвесила в руке. Возможно, когда она передаст Провидцу пропитанный кровью свёрток, ей дадут новые указания, и спустя день или два она будет держать перед собой сердце своего нанимателя. Наверняка, оно будет больше и тяжелее. И наверняка он не позволит так просто взять и опоить себя ядом... Нет, это безумие. Чем в таком случае она лучше Калиана, что слепо резал глотки, подчиняясь указаниям длиной в одно имя?.. Она согласилась работать на человека, имевшего причины, ведомого идеей, а не на Ралату, что приказывала подобно Весам. <br/>Сири ещё раз пристально вгляделась в сердце и завернула его в кожаный мешок. Чертовы фанатики. Промыли бедной девчонке все, что было в голове, свели с ума и теперь захотели получить вожделенный кусок плоти. Наверняка для каких-то грязных ритуалов. Если религиозная помешанность Ордена и хранителей казалась чем-то нездоровым, да простит ее Закареш, то этот культ ненависти к телу уже выбивался за любые рамки. И пусть она всего лишь оружие в этой грязной, жуткой истории, но оружие не их, а против них. Сири прикрыла глаза. <br/>– Сварт! Сюда.<br/>Конь прореагировал на серьезность в голосе и подошёл сбоку, тихо фыркая.<br/>– Твою мать, да я даже не уверена, что я выживу… К черту. Ушастый теперь мой напарник в этом самоубийственном походе рыбацкой лодки против Кракена. – Она уловила в собственном голосе волнение и снизила тон. – Но Кракен должен сгинуть, как бы ни была мала лодка… Он это понял, я это теперь понимаю. Вроде бы. Я не могу подвести этого отчаянного дурня. Быстрее, время идёт!</p>
<p>К границе Сердцеземья они вышли через несколько часов, благодаря относительно ясной погоде. Пернатый зверь снова ревел, почуяв пришельцев. Погонщик выбежал из тени башенки к дороге и замахал им руками.<br/>– Мальфас милосердный, мадам уже назад спешит! А где же девка-то? Не нашлась?<br/>Сири придержала коня.<br/>– Нашлась моя девка.<br/>Мужичок потупил взгляд и отступил на шаг.<br/>– Не успелось, значит…<br/>– Успелось, – строго ответила она, посылая Сварта вперёд и оставляя погонщика в недоумении пялиться им вслед.<br/>На миг показалось, что притороченный к луке небольшой мешок трясётся сам, независимо от движений лошади.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>– Снова кого выискивать надо? <br/>– Почти. Найдёшь и передашь это.<br/>Тараэль протянул ей свернутый в несколько раз листок.<br/>– Ещё и передавать?! Меня батя и так дергает, что пропадаю черт пойми где и с кем! Пятьдесят монет!<br/>– И как он тебя дергает, валяясь пьяным, позволь спросить? Тридцать. <br/>Девчонка сжала губы в нитку и прищурилась.<br/>– Ещё как позволю. Ему Цоркбан говорит, когда я от работы отлыниваю. А пьяным он валяется теперь только иногда. Сорок.<br/>Где-то за дальними ящиками зашуршали крысы. Они стояли в узеньком переулке за лавкой Цоркбана. Марта уже год как подрабатывала его помощницей, разбираясь пару раз в неделю с разными книжками, что старый скряга бережно собирал в подвале. Не пойдёт ни в какое сравнение с библиотеками Ралаты, само собой, но, тем не менее, это было самое большое собрание книг во всем Подгороде. Да и сама она из неуклюжего ребёнка за последнюю пару лет их нечастого сотрудничества превратилась в сварливого подростка и отрастила на плечах голову. В целом, довольно полезный контакт. Его забавляли эти попытки набить себе цену. Хотя как иначе выживать в Подгороде? Да и ситуация не предполагала других решений. Тараэль был готов заплатить и все пятьдесят, если пришлось бы.<br/>– Идёт.<br/>Она выхватила бумажку с последовавшим за ней небольшим мешочком монет и улыбнулась во все зубы, демонстрируя чёрный провал на месте клыка. Последний раз, как они виделись, его точно не было. <br/>– Что пялишься? Будто у тебя все зубы есть? – выпалила она, проследив за его взглядом.<br/>Он хмыкнул. Можно было бы счесть это за угрозу, скажи это кто постарше и помощнее. <br/>– Да, все.<br/>– Ну так поделись, если тебя так это заботит. <br/>– Не заботит. <br/>Девчонка скорчила гримасу и раздосадовано выдохнула.<br/>– Ладно, мессир, королевский курьер готов слушать указания.<br/>Бумажка оказалась в кармане грязной юбки и она сложила под грудью руки, зажав в кулаке мешок с монетками. <br/>– Ждать будешь у Плачущего дерева. – Тараэль внимательно посмотрел в бледно-зелёные глаза. – Передашь это женщине, которая должна будет выходить сегодня вечером из Глиняного переулка. Человек, высокая, волосы темные и короткие, не закрывают уши. Кожа светлая, одежда для пещер слишком дорогая. Скорее всего, будет с двумя кинжалами на поясе.<br/>– Ага... А твоя подружка с поверхности проблем мне не наделает ещё? Что ее подземные беспризорники занимают и все такое?<br/>– Сомневаюсь, но это уже твоя забота. – Постоянные препирательства начинали утомлять. – Если она не получит мою записку, я узнаю. <br/>– Красиво ты умеешь угрожать. <br/>– Я не старался, – приподнял он брови, и повязка, скрывающая метку на лбу, опасно сдвинулась.<br/>– Ладно, ладно. Будет выполнено.<br/>Тараэль кивнул, оторвался от бочки, на которую опирался, поправил капюшон и двинулся в сторону главной каверны. <br/>Внезапно свалившаяся на его голову часть обязательств Сестры Наглости лишила того недолгого времени, что он мог потратить на ожидание, а девчонка его ни разу не подводила. Возможно, наемница и сама догадалась бы найти его, когда вернётся, но перестраховаться было необходимо. Сомнений, что она справится, он ещё вчера не испытывал. Сегодня же, когда второй день близился к завершению, а вестей никаких так и не было, не оставалось ничего, кроме как сцепить зубы и погрязнуть в работе, насильно отвлекая себя от тревожных мыслей. Марта наверняка прочитает ту наскоро нацарапанную строчку. Не страшно. Во всяком случае, записка найдёт получателя. <br/>Мимо прошелестела чёрная тень, блеснув вороненой кольчугой. Он потупил взгляд в пол. Ралаимы не могли узнать его во всем этом тряпье, но глаза оставались тем единственным, что могло выдать. И пусть бы им пришлось сперва сунуть факел ему в лицо, чтоб разглядеть хоть что-то в темноте Подгорода, предосторожность никогда не оказывалась лишней. <br/>Тараэль быстро миновал зловонную площадь перед «Ложным псом», по заученному маршруту обошёл ветхие деревянные домишки киранийцев и в самом отдаленном и безлюдном углу исчез со вспышкой света, оказавшись в старом сарае. Он быстро переоделся, запрятал вещи в дальние ящики и поспешил выйти уже привычным путём, спрятав ключ, – ни один разумный обитатель Подгорода не полезет обворовывать склад, у которого видели ралаима.</p>
<p>Внутри «Ложного Пса» как и в любое другое время суток было людно, шумно и зловонно. За те пару лет, что он провел здесь, подбирая Ралате наемников и негласно поддерживая своим присутствием порядок, так и не получилось до конца свыкнуться с тошнотворным месивом запахов, витающих в спертом воздухе. <br/>Трактирщик отвлекся от разговора с  вооруженными типами с поверхности, навалившимися на стойку, сдержанно кивнул ему и повёл плечом: никаких происшествий. Типы же, в свою очередь, при виде его разом заткнулись и вжали головы в плечи. Уголок рта дернулся под маской – знают местные порядки, отлично. <br/>Он прошёл дальше, оперся спиной о деревянную колонну и по-хозяйски окинул взглядом тесное помещение. Старики как всегда курили свою дурь в дальнем углу и кидали кости, ворчливо лая друг на друга, шахтёры за замызганными столами распивали самое дешевое пойло и завывали невпопад песни о праведном пути, лениво бренчал на уставшей лютне бард и кто-то тащил в дальние комнаты пьяно гогочущих девок, что не нашли себе места в «Облаке». Картина, повторяющаяся изо дня в день, из года в год. Частенько разбавляемая драками, само собой, но никогда не теряющая своих главных элементов. <br/>Долго оставаться на этот раз Тараэль не мог, да и не было смысла, и, ещё раз бегло оглядевшись, покинул гудящее заведение. Нужно было вернуться в Храм и глянуть бумаги относительно Маулуса, шестерки Крокко, и его шайки. Сестра Наглость как раз должна была наведаться в их новый лагерь в водохранилище. Хорошо хоть эти благочестивые ублюдки никогда не доставляли проблем и порядочно платили Теневую дань. Разбираться сейчас со взбунтовавшимися против налаженной системы бандитами категорически не хотелось, хоть где-то внутри он и понимал, что несколько сломанных рёбер и выбитых зубов помогли бы снять гнетущее напряжение, вязкой глиной разлившееся по мышцам. </p>
<p>Миновав пару лестниц и оказавшись на нижнем уровне восточной башни, Тараэль спугнул пару Побегов, поднимавшихся от реки с корзинами постиранных вещей. Женщины, живо о чём-то сплетничавшие, заметили его и разом замолкли, глубоко склонив головы. Он прошёл мимо них, не говоря ни слова, – не его дело заниматься нарушениями устава и поучениями. Здесь его интересовал исключительно ящик с тканевыми перчатками: в кожаных копаться в бумагах и отчётностях заняло бы излишне много времени. На помощь Сестры Зависти рассчитывать не приходилось – ей выпала честь обучать группу новоприбывших Побегов грамоте вместо кого-то из погибшего отряда. Тараэль про себя усмехнулся. Хорошо, пожалуй, что ему попалось именно разбираться с бандитами – представить себя в роли сельского учителя никак не получалось. Преподавать владение мечом ему доводилось, однако, довольно часто в последнее время. Но показывать на собственном примере и рассказывать и объяснять – слишком разные вещи. Под руку наконец попалась пара перчаток относительно подходящего размера и он поспешил в главную башню, сунув их за пояс. <br/>Пустующий уголок сестры Зависти был как обычно завален бумагами. Едва ли она бы оставила такой беспорядок, зная, что ей придётся отсутствовать весь день. Значит, остальным Голосам точно так же пришлось повозиться здесь самостоятельно, и не все из них спешили возвращать использованное на свои места. Тараэль шумно выдохнул. Теперь придётся потратить вдвое больше времени, чтобы откопать нужные отчетные книги. Он стянул кожаные перчатки и быстро скользнул в тканевые. Тонкая материя непривычно ощущалась на руках, да и не очень помогала с перелистыванием склеившихся страниц, но почти сразу ему удалось найти хоть что-то – краткие заметки Зависти насчёт процента от дохода банды, что должен был составить Теневую дань. Он отложил листки по левую руку и взялся за толстенную книгу, расчерченную всевозможными таблицами, когда на лестнице внизу послышались шаги. Взгляд поймал невысокую тень на фоне освещённой факелом стены. <br/>– Брат Жадность. Ралата’Шера.<br/>Поднявшийся к нему ралаим быстро кивнул и выложил наскоро нацарапанную записку прямо на книжный разворот, где Тараэль пытался отыскать нужные строки. <br/><em>«Подмени меня внизу. Первый Провидец у Отца. Я иду к нему».</em><br/>Видно, важную информацию накопал, раз готов лезть и перебивать разговор этих двоих. <br/>Тараэль кивнул в ответ и взял со стола свои кожаные перчатки. Брат Жадность прижал к груди кулак и поспешил к дальней лестнице, ведущей вглубь горы. В левой руке успелось заметить не самую толстую книгу. Что ж, важную информацию он ожидаемо унёс с собой. Но что, если… <br/>В ушах гулко ударило. Только что его оставили один на один со всеми записями Провидца. Помещение, что практически  никогда не оставалось без присмотра, теперь на минимум пять или даже десять минут было полностью в его власти. Именно здесь, в одной из древних книг ему год назад попались записки-вкладыши, намекнувшие, зачем Ралате нужны были дети на самом деле. С тех пор, как он понял, что ему искать, он нашёл в закрытых архивах ещё порядочно документов, пожелтевших и рассыпающихся. Но ничего не находилось больше между старых книг на прогибающихся полках верхней библиотеки Провидца в те несколько раз, что он оставался тут один и имел уверенность, что его не потревожат хоть одну минуту. Однако же теперь, когда он нашёл страницы, и вся Ралата зашевелилась и забурлила как потревоженное гнездо крыс, Провидцы перекапывали старые бумаги и записи, и вполне могло оказаться, что что-то новое всплыло на поверхность. Едва ли у него когда-либо ещё появится возможность найти, что стало с другими детьми, как не сейчас. <br/>Тараэль сбежал вниз, перескакивая по три ступени за раз, и на момент замер посреди комнаты. Прислушался. Тишина. Только различим отдаленный рёв водопада, ставший из сводящего с ума шума нежной колыбельной за все годы. Он прикрыл глаза и сосредоточился на остальных звуках, проскальзывающих мимо восприятия. Жизнь под землей волей-неволей вынудит полагаться на слух в той же мере, что и на зрение, если не больше. Шаги наверху он бы услышал, даже если бы не хотел. Но чтобы различить чье-то приближение ещё на подходе к Главной башне, придется действительно напрячь все чувства. <br/>Он простоял так ещё пять медленных вдохов, привыкая и настраиваясь, и только потом переместился к ближайшей стопке книг, сваленной у лестницы. <br/>В одной минуте примерно пятнадцать вдохов и выдохов. У него их оставалось около восьмидесяти, может даже ста, если собьётся дыхание. Старые страницы зашуршали под пальцами. Казалось, Провидец перетащил к себе добрую треть нижних библиотек. Горы томов и справочников закрывали привычные шкафы и полки до пояса, кое-где даже в два ряда. <br/>Пятая по счету книга вернулась на место. Что искать? Где? За что хвататься? Семьдесят вдохов. Он снова оказался в середине комнаты. Глаза разбегались, цепляясь за выцветшие корешки и перескакивая на следующие. Такая редкая возможность снова рисковала стать упущенной. Тараэль выдохнул, пошёл вперёд, где дробился о витражные окна голубоватый свет, и стал ровно перед аналоем Провидца. Если здесь и могло быть что-то действительно важное, то старая крыса должна была пригреть это поближе к себе. Как обычный спящий, что беспокоится о личных вещах. Как ни старался Ралас побороть ничтожную человечность, безупречные агнцы существовали только на его страницах. <br/>На подоконнике за аналоем покоилась невысокая стопка книг. Шестьдесят вдохов. Тараэль наугад вытащил одну – алхимическое пособие, редкий том. Протрусил страницы, но обнаружил только несколько листков с рецептами, написанными витиеватым почерком Провидца. Следующий том был несколько толще и всем повторял предыдущий. Рецепты ядов, выписки о зельях, инструкции по выращиванию ингредиентов. <br/>Сорок вдохов? Тридцать? Он сбился со счета. Последняя ветхая книжонка оставалась на подоконнике. Или он хоть что-то находит там, или все напрасно.  Как и прежде — пожелтевшая бумага с расплывшимися иллюстрациями редких растений, две наскоро нацарапанные заметки о температуре кипячения… И третья. Написанная будто через зеркало, с наклоном букв в левую сторону. Рваные линии, мелкие завитки, но идеально читаемые строки.<br/> <br/><em>“Ялахай, к моему чрезвычайному удивлению, в новой партии образцов попался полукровка-арорма. Ещё более удивительно, что я не наблюдаю ни малейшей предрасположенности к магии. </em><br/><em>Он в плохой форме, требуется твоё скорейшее вмешательство. И распорядись восполнить запасы консерванта и убрать образцы пятнадцать и шестнадцать“.</em></p>
<p>Под аккуратными строчками текста ровно посередине страницы красовался росчерк, отдаленно напоминающий символ Ралаты. Почерк Отца, несомненно.<br/>Голова пошла кругом. Образцы? Полукровка? Могло ли быть?.. Нет. Не сейчас. Не здесь. Пульс оглушил, отбиваясь от висков в уши, и не давал услышать хоть что-то кроме. Он скомкал бумажку внезапно одеревеневшими пальцами, бегло окинул взглядом собственную броню – прятать такой документ в карманы перевязи, что вечно на виду, было нельзя, и затолкал ее глубоко за пазуху, раздвигая плотную кожу жилета. Подхватил с аналоя книгу и вернул на прежнее место. <br/>Где-то наверху будто послышались шаги. Могло и показаться, но подобная ошибка стоила бы жизни, а он, кажется, и так нашёл уже то, на что рассчитывал. Тараэль в три шага подскочил к столу брата Жадности, вытянулся в струну и прислушался. Топот двух пар ног теперь уже явно слышался где-то над ним. Провидец первый прошелестел мантией вниз по лестнице, что-то напряжённо бубня под нос. <br/>– А, брат Гнев. Можешь быть свободен, – неопределенно махнул он рукой и прошел к своему привычному месту, чтобы поднять с подоконника ту самую стопку книг. Дыхание перехватило. Но приказ есть приказ, пусть даже и в такой форме, и он должен подчинить себе тело и уходить, пока не возникло вопросов. <br/>– Так! <br/>Резкий возглас Провидца заставил его подскочить на месте, когда он поравнялся с его спиной, пересекая ковёр. Пульс пуще прежнего ударился в висках. Вот и все?..<br/>– Брат Жадность, подойди. Бери это все и отнеси Отцу. Живее, живее!<br/>Стоявший все это время у дальней стены ралаим сорвался с места и поспешил вперёд, расцепляя на ходу сложённые за спиной руки. Тараэль сдержанно выдохнул. Он был тут лишним, ненужным. Ещё пять шагов и…<br/>– Брат Гнев? <br/>Кровь застыла в жилах. Вот и все. Огромным усилием он заставил себя обернуться. Голос бы сейчас все равно не подчинился ему, и он решил смолчать, покорно опустив голову под весом тяжелого взгляда.<br/>– «Да, Первый Провидец»? Тебе устав не писан или лишился языка, как Жадность? – Недовольная интонация никак не звучала смертным приговором. – Спустись в нижние библиотеки. Стойка сто двенадцать, полка четыре. Принеси всё. <br/>Он кивнул, развернулся и побежал вверх, пытаясь шагать по ступеням в такт биения сердца. Пульс опустился от висков под челюсть и теперь мешал, удушая и сбивая дыхание под и без того плотной маской. Но награда стоила того. «Образцами» могло бы быть что угодно, но «полукровка-арорма» явно относилось к живому существу, к ребёнку-аэтерна. <br/>Бумажка, что сейчас мялась об кольчугу где-то над его рёбрами, точно была написана многие годы назад в лабораториях, где ненавистная мразь творила страшное с детьми. С ним. С Лето. Зубы скрипнули. <br/>Брызги водопада резким холодом оседали на ушах и затылке, пока он осторожно спускался мимо разошедшейся реки. Вчера лестница к озеру была полностью скрыта под ревущей водой из-за дождя, напитавшего Ларкс, и до тренировочных залов приходилось добираться в обход через верхние и нижние галереи, прорубленные в скале. Сейчас стихия отступила, но поток, почти такой же полноводный, не давал ступеням высохнуть. Подошвы скользили по гладким камням, но не первый и не последний раз на поверхности шёл дождь. <br/>Ловко миновав опасный участок, Тараэль позволил себе наконец задышать полной грудью. Слова из записки пронзительным звоном стояли в ушах, постепенно обретая вес и форму, и зазвучали наконец голосом. Голосом, которого не может быть у живого существа. Голосом ни мужским, ни женским; ни молодым, ни старым. Услышав его лишь однажды, уже будучи взрослым, он понял, что забыть его не сможет. Никто бы не смог. Тварь под маской и не могла звучать как обычный человек. <br/>В тренировочных залах было пусто. В нижних библиотеках тем более. Никто, видимо, не спускался сегодня, чтобы позаботиться об освещении, и Тараэлю пришлось напрячь зрение, выискивая нужные отметины на боковинах, пока он блуждал между стеллажей.<br/>Где-то очень глубоко и едва заметно шевельнулась мысль, пробиваясь на поверхность робким ростком. Речь ведь шла о ребёнке-аэтерна, не способном к магии. В Ралате любые грани стирались главным фанатичным принципом недостижимого равенства. Все здесь были братьями и сестрами согласно воле Раласа. Пытались. И только Первый Провидец изредка мог напомнить Тараэлю колкими выпадами, что он такое и как ему стоило присоединиться к Синистра, но насколько бесполезен он оказался среди магов. «Отрастил уши, а даже не может вызвать сноп искр». Как же. Зато может вспороть ему глотку в одно движение, которое и заметить будет сложно. <br/>Он втянул полную грудь холодного воздуха. Даже если и предположить, что Отец писал о нем, все ещё не ясно было, почему «арорма». Все, что Тараэль помнил о них – несколько строк из старой книги, что попалась ему годы назад в одном из архивов. Выцветшие буквы встали перед глазами.<br/>«…Арорма же, последователи предателя Зораса, Темными эльфами называемые, есть проклятый народ, чьи души пожрали демоны. Кожа их – что мокрый пепел, глаза горят потусторонним огнем, и всяк погибнет от магии яростной, коль перейдёт им дорогу...»<br/>Детские сказки, но... Вспомнить бы наверняка, как выглядит собственная кожа. Сравнить с другими аэтерна... Он быстро оглянулся и стащил с руки тканевую перчатку. Старые шрамы и ожоги, сетка вен, играющие под кожным покровом сухожилия. Бледное на бледном в мигающем сумраке догорающих свечей. Чистокровным он быть не мог, но кровь ли кого-то из тех, кто отказался от него двадцать лет назад, дала ему эту бледность? И глаза… Глаза, на которые пялились, без конца пытаясь выяснить, что такое произошло и чему он так обязан своей особенностью… <br/>Перчатка села на место. Даже если речь не о нем, эта бумажка сойдёт за якорь, если суметь правильно рассчитать прыжок. Он просидел там несколько лет. Он наверняка знал, как это место выглядит изнутри. И пусть сейчас память отвергла этот фрагмент, так старательно оберегая его от собственного прошлого, где-то в подсознании должны были остаться образы.<br/>Нужный стеллаж наконец нашёлся и Тараэль ухватил с четвёртой полки пять тонких книжонок. До конца не верилось в то, что сейчас крутилось у него на уме, пока он быстро проверял их страницы. Телепортироваться вслепую. Безрассудство. Но не большее безрассудство, чем переть в гордом одиночестве в заброшенный приют, чтоб лишний раз убедиться в чёрной гнили, поражающей всех и каждого, когда только примерил на себя броню Голоса. Чудом тогда выжил. Чудом придумал оправдание порванной кольчуге и переломанным рёбрам. Да и сколько ему тогда было? Девятнадцать? Должен был понабраться ума. Шесть лет прошло. Но, по всей видимости, не прошла придурь, заставившая сейчас таки принять решение. Да, он не мог не проверить эту тонкую ниточку, скорее похожую на паутинку, оторванную от сети, что ткёт ядовитая гадина и ждёт заплутавшую в сквозняке мошкару. Но в этот раз он не пойдёт один. Наемница вернётся и составит ему партию и здесь. Если уж взялась помогать, поняла, что грядёт и каковы риски, то небольшое отступление не должно стать в тягость. А кошель с золотом догреет интерес. В конце концов, возможно, им даже не придётся драться. <br/>Его закружила винтовая лестница. Первый Провидец, не отрываясь от чтения толстого тома, указал рукой на заваленный заметками стол. И той же рукой потом отмахнулся от него, как от надоедливого Побега, когда Тараэль остановился рядом, ожидая дальнейших указаний. Славно. Теперь можно наконец накопать нужные записи Зависти, завершить дело с бандитским логовом, обдумать план и дожидаться появления наемницы. Скорее бы девчонка объявилась. И где только ее носит?..</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Красный свет отражался в Верхнем озере и слепил встречных путников и рабочих, когда они вышли наконец к проложенному по дамбе мосту. Тень длинным пятном трусила впереди, перескакивая с камня на камень. Оставалось около получаса, чтобы пробраться в самую глубину скалы, минуя весь город, верхний и нижний.<br/>Сири оставила лошадь в конюшнях у порта и направилась ко входу в Подгород. Казалось, кольчуга весит как доспех сталекрабов, вдавливая в землю и заставляя глупо волочить непослушные после многочасовой езды верхом ноги. Усталость подбиралась, и хотелось поскорее провалиться в сон. Долгий путь вымотал, да и само внезапное приключение высосало все соки и оставило какую-то колючую пустоту внутри. Мерзкое, неприятное ощущение, от которого никак не избавиться и не сбежать. Сложно было понять его природу, когда разум едва соглашался ворочаться, но одно она поняла точно: лезть снова в логово культистов придётся наступая себе же на горло. Куда угодно она бы сейчас направилась с большим энтузиазмом. <br/>Ралаим-часовой пропустил ее без всяких вопросов. Разве что указал кивком, напоминая о капюшоне накидки, которую она соорудила из сдернутого где-то по пути полотнища. <br/>На узких лестницах Храма особо сильно ощущалось головокружение и слабость. Даже ледяной мокрый дым от водопада не смог до конца вернуть сознание. Приходилось замедлять шаг, боясь оступиться. <br/>Полуслепой гад внизу копался в книгах и поднял к ней голову, только когда она постучала костяшками о стенку шкафа.<br/>– Вот ее сердце. – Сири подняла мешок перед собой за шнурки.<br/>Провидец приблизился. В тусклом освещении она смогла различить, как сложилась складками выцветшая метка на лбу, когда он приподнял брови.<br/>– Ровно двое суток. Какая пунктуальность. – Он принял мешок и тут же выудил его содержимое, не боясь испачкать перчатки. <br/>– Я сделала, что от меня требовалось. <br/>– Вижу. <br/>Провидец вышел к светильнику и впился в сердце взглядом. <br/>– С тобой свяжутся, когда мы примем решение. <br/>Сири переступила с ноги на ногу. С одной стороны, хотелось как можно скорее сбежать на поверхность, но с другой...<br/>– У неё были видения. Лиц не видела, – заговорило вместо неё любопытство.<br/>– Решила с ней побеседовать? Как мило. Единственное, что она не видела – истину Раласа.  Ослепшие к ней расплачиваются собственной жизнью. <br/>Он протянул ей кожаный мешок левой рукой, не отрываясь от изучения овладевшего его интересом объекта. Сири неуверенно приблизилась и приняла вещь. Обсуждать больше было нечего. </p>
<p>Окна чёрными провалами глазели, как она путалась в тряпках, пытаясь поскорее стянуть их через голову. Затихшая на время усталость возвращалась, свинцом наполняя гудящие конечности, да и различать пыльную дорогу под ними оказывалось все сложнее. Скорее бы добраться наверх...<br/>– Эй, мадам! – вырвал ее из сонного оцепенения звонкий голос. <br/>Из-за спины вынырнула девчонка лет тринадцати, тощая, нескладная как любой подросток. Мышиного цвета волосы были на веру разделены пополам и заправлены за уши, жилетка пестрила заплатками, и рукава великоватой рубашки были неаккуратно подкатаны на разную длину. Светлые глаза хитро искрились на худом лице, точно так же исследуя ее взглядом. <br/>– У меня тут для вас письмецо. Вроде как. <br/>Сири сложила под грудью руки. Ну конечно наниматель нашёл кого-то, чтоб подловить ее по возвращению. Едва ли какие-то другие посыльные знали бы, где ее искать.<br/>– Давай сюда.<br/>– Всего десять монет и оно ваше, – пакостно улыбнулась девчонка.<br/>Понятное дело, без предварительной оплаты никакое письмо бы ее сейчас не нашло. Но не осталось никакого настроения подыгрывать этому дешевому представлению, равно как и сил, чтобы спорить и препираться. Она даже не попыталась проверить карманы и сумки.<br/>– Похоже, у меня нет денег.<br/>– Пф! Вот тебе и дети солнца! – девчонка разочарованно опустила плечи и полезла куда-то в складки юбки. – Ладно, забирай. <br/>Сири приняла бумажку, и посыльная поспешила исчезнуть где-то в темноте переходов. В записке узким рваным почерком была выведена единственная строка: «Жди до полуночи. Ключ под клеткой».  Где ждать – понятно. Но клетка? Видимо, что-то рядом с его укрытием. Не мог же он сказать ей взять железку там, где она не смогла бы ее отыскать. Сири сложила записку, устало выдохнула и двинулась к главной площади.<br/>И действительно, слева от запертой двери на горе ящиков громоздилась разломанная птичья клетка, а под одной из расслоившихся деревянных ножек лежал ключик. Она отперла дверь и уронила себя на ближайший ящик, край которого упирался в боковину шкафа. Оказавшийся поблизости свёрток тканей заложила за голову. Почти удобно. До полуночи оставалось часа два. Занимать себя чем-то в это время сил уже не оставалось, и она сама не заметила, как задремала, откинувшись на доски.</p>
<p>
  <em>Звёзды над головой невозможно различить. Бездонная чёрная пустота. Подними руку, попробуй коснуться – и провалишься. Впереди слышно дыхание. Тяжелое, приглушенное. Темнота слепит, но трава под босыми ногами привычно мнётся, когда склон выгибается на ее пути крутой конской шеей. Острые ветки цепляют грубую рубашку, царапают кожу, оставляют на локтях пекущие росчерки, пока она достигает вершины. Здесь уже виден свет. Красный и рассеянный, он исходит от чего-то, что покоится на деревянной колоде, где отец рубит дрова. Но отца нет. Вместо него из мрака выделяется длинная фигура, темными одеяниями скрывающая все, кроме верха обритой головы. Она заставляет себя подойти ближе и существо замечает ее, впивается слепыми глазами. Но источник света теперь явно различим – сердце. Пульсирующее, с каждым сокращением выталкивающее на светлое дерево сгустки чёрной крови. Существо разрывает контакт и подхватывает сердце затянутой в тканевую перчатку рукой. Второй оно стягивает с лица маску. Зубастая пасть разверзается до самых ушей, длинный язык выхватывает его, и клыки смыкаются, высвобождая слепящий алый свет. Она закрывает глаза.</em>
</p>
<p>– Очнись! <br/>Щеку обожгло. Глаза нехотя приоткрылись. Кошмар закончился, или?.. Перед ее лицом висела в пустоте бритая голова, низ лица которой скрывался под такой же маской. Искры глаз настороженно въедались в неё из-под тяжёлого лба. Крик сам по себе вырвался из груди. Сири попыталась отстраниться, но затянутая в чёрное рука стальной хваткой держала ее за плечо. Щеку обожгло снова.<br/>– Очнись!<br/>Два судорожных вдоха, и в глазах напротив уже угадывается сиреневый оттенок.<br/>– Сними маску! – вырвался из нее перепуганный возглас.<br/>– Что ещё мне снять предложишь? <br/>На размытом фоне обозначились очертания ящиков, мешков и досок. Рука отпустила ее плечо. Тараэль пересёк помещение и уселся напротив, закинув ногу на колено.<br/>– Как часто с тобой такое творится? Я должен знать.<br/>Она прикрыла глаза, стараясь восстановить дыхание.<br/>– Просто кошмар, со всеми бывает. <br/>– Ты стояла здесь, – он указал кивком себе под ноги, – и пялилась перед собой, когда я пришёл. <br/>Сири растерянно заморгала и потерла виски.<br/>– Я.. Не знаю?.. Я обычно просыпаюсь там же, где засыпаю.<br/>Он тяжело выдохнул.<br/>– Что с Надменностью?<br/>– Нашла ее. Сердце привезла вовремя. Провидец изволит думать. Сказал, что со мной свяжутся… Зачем им оно? Сердце?<br/>– Это, с позволения сказать, стандартная процедура. Но сейчас, если в общем: проверить, можно ли тебе доверять, – он выдержал паузу и уставился в пол у ее ног. – Хорошо, что все так сложилось.<br/>Очень хорошо. Великолепно.<br/> Кошмар отступил окончательно, когда она смогла рассмотреть видимую часть его лица и вспомнить, как выглядит то, что скрыто под плотной материей маски. Никаких клыков, обычное лицо. Почти. <br/>– Я год спал с ней в одном бараке, когда мы были Побегами. На соседних койках. А теперь ее нет. Не понимаю это чувство. <br/>– У неё крыша поехала, если тебе вдруг интересно знать. Потому и сбежала. – Слова нехотя соединялись в предложения. Сири подтянула колени к подбородку и уткнулась в них лицом.<br/>– Да нет… Какая к черту разница. Ты сделала то, что хотела от тебя Ралата, – он снова заговорил напряженно. – Теперь лишь ждать. Ты меня слышишь? <br/>– Если мои глаза закрыты, это не значит, что я сплю. <br/>– Фактические наблюдения говорят ровно об обратном. У меня есть ещё одно дело, – он помедлил. – Касается моего прошлого. Я говорил, что Отец проводил над нами эксперименты. До сих пор не уверен, где эта лаборатория, но я нашёл кое-что. Старая записка, послужит якорем. То есть, туда можно будет прыгнуть, но я хочу, чтобы ты пошла со мной. <br/>Сири приоткрыла глаза и подняла голову, неприятно задев щекой кожаную вставку на колене. <br/>– Что ты хочешь там найти?<br/>– Ответы. <br/>– Как неоднозначно. – Она сдержала зевок. – Я тебе там нужна не просто для веселой компании, так ведь? <br/>– Так. Судя по тому, что я смог накопать, это место больше не используется. Я не знаю, что там может ждать. Но хуже не это. Как ты уже могла заметить, дальние прыжки с кем-то требуют гораздо больших затрат сил. На направление чужого сознания, если точнее. <br/>– Направление чужого сознания? Ты влез мне в голову?<br/>– Направления, не управления. Итак, в целом, механизм довольно простой. Готовишься совершить обычный прыжок, развоплощаешься, но в пустоту сразу не входишь. Нужно задержаться на момент и найти точку выхода. Это место необходимо хорошо представлять во всех деталях. Так, чтобы перенести тебя с Арены, мне пришлось довольно долго проторчать в Могильнике, разглядывая и запоминая каждый ржавый гвоздь в бочках. <br/>– Я не понимаю, куда ты клонишь, но спасибо, что опережаешь мои желания. – Сири подняла брови. – Как раз хотелось узнать, как ты это делаешь. <br/>– Прыжок, что я планирую, может сожрать все мои силы. Независимо от того, один я буду или с тобой. А возвращаться нужно будет в любом случае. – Тараэль поднялся на ноги и зашагал по помещению. – Ту точку выхода изучить и представить нельзя, но я был там. Возможно, если не разум, то тело сможет подсказать, где она. Не знаю. Я раньше так не делал. <br/>– То есть?..<br/>– Да. – Он остановился напротив неё. – Для этого дальше нужна ты. Ты перенесёшь нас из лаборатории обратно, если у меня не останется сил. <br/>Сонливость мгновенно отступила, уступая удивленному негодованию.<br/>– Но у меня и по прямой только кое-как начало получаться! Предлагаешь мне сразу сквозь стены скакать? Ещё и с тобой? А если я не смогу и мы застрянем где-то посреди скалы? – Сири подскочила на ноги. – Что тогда?!<br/>– Успокойся. Тебе придётся потренироваться. Постарайся хотя бы научиться прыгать по ближним помещениям или домам за следующий день. Я не прошу пытаться прыгать с кем-то ради пробы – тебе пригодятся все силы завтра. <br/>– Завтра?!<br/>– Найди место, которое ты хорошо представляешь. Запомни детали, попробуй прыгнуть пару раз самостоятельно. Я буду ждать здесь же, ближе к закату. <br/>– Но… Но как? Ты хочешь от меня невозможного! За один день! Сколько ты сам учился так прыгать? <br/>– Один день. <br/>Он сложил на груди руки. Сири упала обратно на ящик и зарылась пальцами в волосы.<br/>– Хорошо. Хорошо, черт с тобой. Я что, хуже тогда? Я ничем не хуже.<br/>Из груди вырвался нервный смешок. <br/>– Еще один веселый способ помереть. Один веселее другого. У тебя талант, знаешь? <br/>– Рад стараться, – пожал он плечами.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>